Amante e Esposa
by GESS
Summary: Estava a ponto de converter-se na amante de seu marido...  Quando Isabella Cullen se convenceu de que Edward, seu milionário marido, tinha uma aventura o abandonou imediatamente.Embora estivesse grávida dele...
1. Chapter 1

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_*****Espero que gostem e um historia bem legal..*****_

**AMANTE E ESPOSA**

**Resumo:**

**Estava a ponto de converter-se na amante de seu marido...**

**Quando Isabella Cullen se convenceu de que Edward, seu milionário marido, tinha uma aventura o abandonou imediatamente. Embora estivesse grávida dele, não podia viver debaixo do mesmo teto que o homem que tinha lhe quebrado o coração. **

**Agora Bella acabava de descobrir que possivelmente Edward não fora tão culpado como ela tinha acreditado e decidiu voltar a seduzi-lo e salvar seu matrimônio.**

**Mas Edward não ia aceitar uma simples reconciliação. Voltaria com ela, mas a seu modo... Seriam amantes!**

**Capítulo 1**

- NÃO estava seguro de que quisesse vê-lo... - com o tom incômodo de alguém que estivesse desculpando-se de antemão por uma possível ofensa, o primo de Edward, Felix, deixou sobre a elegante escrivaninha um jornal sensacionalista. Uma só olhada para a sorridente loira que desfilava suas curvas orgulhosa, logo abaixo das manchetes e Edward Cullen ficou gelado. Era Tanya Denali, a mulher cujas mentiras tanto tinham contribuído à destruição de seu casamento. De acordo com as notícias da coluna social do dia anterior, tinha chegado ainda mais baixo revelando com toda riqueza de detalhes tudo o que se atreveu a fazer para conseguir seus quinze minutos de fama. Em tão descarada declaração, a ex-modelo de publicações para homens confessava ter inventado a história de sua noite de paixão com o multimilionário italiano Edward Cullen.

- Deveria processá-la! - insistiu Felix com a veemência e a pouca experiência de um recém formado em Direito com vontade de demonstrar seu um esforço inútil, refletiu

Edward torcendo sua ampla e sensual boca em um gesto cheio de sarcasmo. Sabia que não obteria nenhum benefício arrastando aos tribunais aquela mulher e com ela, sua própria reputação, arruinada fazia já algum tempo. E mais, seu divórcio estava a ponto de ser homologado já que Bella, sua iminente ex-esposa, tinha-o declarado culpado com uma rapidez e uma falta de confiança que teria deixado lívido qualquer marido.

Inflexível ante qualquer explicação, Bella tinha assumido o papel de vítima e tinha abandonado o lar do casal, incentivada por sua amargurada e ambiciosa irmã, Kate. Negou-se a escutar suas sucessivas declarações de que era inocente e tinha optado por deixá-lo, apesar de estar grávida do que seria seu primeiro filho. A mesma mulher que chorava rios de lágrimas com os filmes de _Lassie _se converteu em pedra diante dele.

- Edward...? - falou Felix, tentando recuperar sua atenção e rompendo um silêncio que qualquer outro empregado de Edward teria reconhecido como um sinal de aviso.

Não sem esforço, Edward suprimiu um grunhido de protesto enquanto tratava de recordar a si mesmo que se um rapaz tão pouco qualificado como seu primo estava trabalhando para ele, era unicamente por caridade.

Felix necessitava desesperadamente acrescentar experiência na área trabalhista a seu limitadíssimo curriculum. Edward tinha comprovado que era inteligente, mas pouco prático, consciencioso, mas com pouca inspiração, bem intencionado, mas sem tato algum. Enquanto outros levantavam vôo, Felix continuava caminhando com lentidão, às vezes de um modo enervante.

- Eu lhe devo uma desculpa - continuou dizendo o rapaz evidentemente empenhado em falar o que tinha preparado -. Eu não acreditei que essa Denali tivesse armado uma armadilha. Todos pensavam que você realmente tinha tido uma aventurazinha com ela.

Com a confirmação da pouca fé que essa parte da família tinha nele, Edward tampou os olhos claros e tristes.

- Mas ninguém o culpou de absolutamente nada - apressou-se a dizer -. Bella simplesmente não reunia as condições...

- Lembre-se que Bella é a mãe de meu filho. Não quero ouvir você falar dela se não for com o respeito que merece - murmurou Edward com frieza.

Felix ruborizou e pediu desculpas. Consciente de que seu primo tinha acabado com sua paciência com tanta estupidez, Edward pediu que ele o deixasse sozinho. Ficou de pé e se aproximou dos imponentes vidros que ofereciam uma vista espetacular de Londres, mas ele, apesar de estar olhando, não via nada, pois seus pensamentos eram sem dúvida mais amargos que a bela paisagem.

Seu filho, Masen, estava crescendo sem ele em uma modesta casa onde não se falava italiano. O rompimento e posterior separação de Bella tinha sido qualquer coisa exceto civilizada; Edward tinha tido que lutar com unhas e dentes para conseguir ver sequer seu adorado filho. Todo mundo o tinha culpado de adultério devido às sórdidas declarações de Tanya Denali e, num primeiro momento, seus advogados tinham deixado bem claro que seria impossível tirar a custódia do menino de uma esposa com a reputação irrepreensível de Bella. O sangue de Edward ainda fervia quando pensava que ela, que tinha arruinado o casamento dos dois com sua falta de confiança, tivesse obtido a tutela do pequeno sem esforço algum.

Estava consciente de que em sua situação se convertera para Masen em pouco mais que um visitante ocasional e tinha medo de que o pequeno se esquecesse dele entre visita e visita. Como poderia um menino tão pequeno recordar de um pai ausente durante um mês? E certamente Bella não estaria disposta a lhe falar do pai que ela mesma lhe tinha privado ter. Agora ao menos se daria conta de que não contava com a autoridade moral que ela mesma se outorgou.

Aquela prometedora mudança lhe dava forças para continuar e jogar a um lado tão inquietantes pensamentos. De repente sentiu uma satisfação pouco comum nos últimos tempos, embora não demorasse para considerar a possibilidade de que Bella não visse a notícia da confissão de Tanya Denali.

Sua esposa era uma intelectual que dedicava pouca atenção aos assuntos da atualidade e rara vez lia os periódicos. Automaticamente, chamou sua secretária e lhe deu instruções de comprar uma nova cópia da relevante publicação para depois mandar à Bella acompanhada de uma carta lhe oferecendo seus respeitos. Mesquinho? Não acreditava. Seu orgulho ferido o impulsionava a atrair a atenção de Bella sobre a prova de sua inocência.

Estava consciente de que ia arruinar lhe o dia. Bella estava acostumada a viver protegida e uma mulher tão ingênua como ela se sentia ferida com facilidade. Era dessas pessoas às que qualquer problema lhes tirava o sonho e sem dúvida se atormentaria quando se visse obrigada a enfrentar-se à evidência que demonstrava que tinha julgado mal seu marido. Possivelmente a justiça natural estivesse por fim de parte de Edward, mas nada poderia lhe compensar o sofrimento.

- Jake, faça o favor de sair... - suplicou Bella ao pequeno terrier de três patas que se escondia sob o aparador.

Jake, cujo nome fazia menção a um simpático personagem de desenhos animados, permaneceu imóvel. Tinham-lhe negado a oportunidade de fincar os dentes na perna do reparador de máquinas de lavar roupa e portanto, tinham-lhe impedido de cumprir com seu dever de proteger a sua proprietária de um intruso. Supunha-se que os cães não se zangavam, mas Jake estava acostumado a enraivar-se como um menino quando se via privado do prazer de brincar com os homens da casa.

Masen soltou uma gargalhada e se dispôs a engatinhar sob o móvel em busca de seu companheiro de jogos. Mas Bella o impediu, aqueles enormes olhos verdes se abriram de par em par e começou a dar tapas para livrar-se dos braços de sua mãe. Quando viu que não o conseguia, gritou contrariado.

- Não - disse-lhe tranqüila mas taxativamente. depois de uma recente humilhação sofrida no supermercado, não lhe tinha ficado outro remédio que chegar à conclusão de que tinha que aprender a controlar os ataques de gênio de seu filho.

« Não?» Masen olhou com evidente perplexidade à mulher de cabelo marron e grandes olhos chocolates cheios de ansiedade. Sue, sua babá, utilizava com freqüência aquela desagradável palavra, e também seu pai. Mas sabia que sua mãe o adorava e detestava lhe negar nada. De fato em seus dezoito meses tinha todos os instintos de um tirano que tinha descoberto que unicamente necessitava de algumas respostas básicas para obter o triunfo em qualquer situação: quando lhe frustravam algum plano, só tinha que agarrar uma boa manha de criança até que lhe dessem o que queria. Assim começou a respirar fundo preparando-se para gritar e espernear.

Com apenas seu metro e sessenta de magra estatura, Bella se limitou a deixar o pequeno no parquinho, pois já tinha comprovado mais de uma vez quão difícil resultava sujeitá-lo quando o mau gênio se apoderava dele.

Depois do dia em que lhe caiu dos braços, tinha decidido que nessas situações o melhor era soltá-lo.

- Este menino está muito mimado! - havia-lhe dito sua irmã Kate naquela ocasião, e o tinha feito com tão evidente desagrado, que a tenra e maternal Bella se sentiu ferida.

- Exigente o pequenino, não? - tinha comentado com desaprovação James Hunter, seu amigo e companheiro do departamento de botânica -. Não pensou em lhe ensinar um pouco de disciplina?

- Tem que ser firme com ele - tinha-lhe recomendado Sue depois que Bella insistisse em que lhe explicasse por que o menino não se comportava desse modo com ela -. Masen pode chegar a ser muito teimoso.

Bella fez o pinheiro junto ao parque. Uma distração a tempo podia fazer maravilhas para cortar suas birras. E assim foi, o pequeno ficou pela metade no pranto para tornar a rir surpreso ante as piruetas de sua mãe.

Bella o levantou nos braços e o estreitou com força enquanto piscava para eliminar as lágrimas de seus olhos. Todo o amor desesperado que havia sentido uma vez por Edward tinha sido transferido a seu filho. Estava convencida de que sem Masen teria se tornado louca de dor depois do fim de seu matrimônio. As necessidades do menino a tinham obrigado a enfrentarse à dura realidade e a inventar uma nova vida para os dois. Mas o sofrimento que lhe tinha provocado a traição de Edward continuava igual

dentro dela e tinha que viver com ele dia após dia. Sempre havia sentido coisas de um modo muito fundo e já de menina tinha tido que aprender a ocultar a intensidade de suas emoções depois de uma aparente tranqüilidade. De outro modo com fazia que outros se sentissem incômodos.

O ruído de um carro aproximando-se da casa pelo caminho de cascalho anunciou a volta de Kate. Jake apareceu com a cabeça por debaixo do aparador, deu um só latido olhando com nervosismo à porta e voltou a esconder-se. Um segundo depois, abriu-se a porta para dar entrada à mulher alta e castanha que teria sido preciosa a não ser pela dureza de seus olhos verdes e por sua mandíbula sempre apertada em um gesto de descontentamento.

Indiferente à entrada de sua tia, certamente porque Kate jamais lhe prestava atenção se não era para queixar-se de seu imaturo comportamento, Masen bocejou e deixou cair a cabeça sobre o peito de sua mãe.

- Não deveria estar tirando a sesta? - perguntou Kate irritada ao ver o pequeno.

- Estava a ponto de subi-lo a seu dormitório - Bella subiu as escadas perguntando-se se o mau humor de sua irmã teria sido ocasionado por outro desgosto profissional, o que lhe recordou que ela mesma tampouco se encontrava em uma boa situação econômica.

Teria sido cruel exortar Kate sabendo que tinha que lutar com força para sobreviver sem champanhe, caviar e todo esse tipo de luxos. Bella também se sentia culpada porque estava consciente de que sua negativa em aceitar nenhum apoio econômico de Edward mais do que o estritamente essencial para manter o menino era a razão principal de seus números vermelhos. Tinha posto seu orgulho acima do sentido comum e agora estava pagando as conseqüências.

Ao menos a casa em que vivia era pequena e fácil de manter. É obvio, Kate era da opinião de que parecia uma casa de bonecas; mas nos escuros dias que tinha passado sozinha, a ponto de dar a luz e lutando por suportar a vida sem Edward, aquela pequena casa se converteu em uma espécie de refúgio. Além disso, estava situada em uma bonita zona de campo próxima a Oxford, em cuja universidade Bella trabalhava três dias por semana como tutora no departamento de botânica. Com seus dois dormitórios, tinha o tamanho perfeito para uma mãe e seu único filho; mas ficava curta quando surgia a necessidade de alojar outro adulto. Não obstante, Bella estava encantada de ter ali sua irmã e só esperava que tivesse em conta a possibilidade de buscar um lugar mais amplo em um futuro próximo. Mas quem teria pensado que a _boutique _londrina de Kate acabaria tendo que fechar. Sua pobre irmã tinha perdido tudo: seu moderno apartamento na zona cara da cidade, seu carro esportivo... para não falar da maioria de seus sofisticados embora volúveis amigos.

- Nem se incomode em me perguntar como foi a entrevista! - advertiu sua irmã quando Bella voltou após deitar o pequeno -. Essa velha bruxa virtualmente me acusou de mentir no curriculum. Mas eu já lhe disse o que podia fazer com seu asqueroso emprego.

- Vamos - tratou de dizer Bella um pouco desconcertada-... Garanto que não a acusou de mentir.

- Não tem feito falta... começou a me perguntar coisas em francês e eu não sabia que demônios estava me dizendo — narrou Kate furiosa—. Eu só havia posto que tinha conhecimentos de francês, não que fosse bilíngüe!

Embora não tivesse a menor idéia de que sua irmã mais velha tivesse estudado francês em sua vida, tentou acalmá-la com palavras de consolo e compreensão. Mas Kate não apreciou tal intento.

- A culpa de que tenham me humilhado assim é sua!

— Minha? — perguntou Bella desconcertada.

- Ainda está casada com um homem incrivelmente rico e entretanto morremos de fome - explicou com tremenda amargura-. Sempre está se queixando do pouco dinheiro que tem e fazendo que me sinta culpada...

- Estou procurando trabalhos que estão muito abaixo de meu nível, enquanto que você passa o dia sentada em casa comodamente mimando Masen como se fosse um príncipe.

Bella estava horrorizada pelo profundo ressentimento que estava mostrando sua irmã e se sentia responsável.

- Kate, eu...

- Sempre foi muito estranha, Bella. Joga uma olhada na sua vida! - continuou dizendo com igual desprezo-. Vive aqui na metade do nada, com um cão monstruoso e seu precioso filho e jamais faz nada nem vai a nenhum lugar que vale a pena. Tem um trabalho aborrecido, uma vida aborrecida, sempre foi a pessoa mais aborrecida que conheço. Não me admira que Edward tivesse uma aventura com aquela loira tão sexy! O que é um mistério é que alguma vez se casasse com alguém tão insignificante como você!

Bella observou consternada o final de tão terrível discussão e a saída explosiva de sua irmã. Em seguida se apressou a armazenar todas aquelas palavras no subconsciente enquanto acariciava Jake, que tinha se posto atremer pelo efeito de uns gritos aos que não estava acostumado. Tentou recordar-se que Kate estava passando um mau momento que teria tirado de a paciência de qualquer um. Ninguém sabia melhor que Bella quão duro era construir uma nova vida sobre as cinzas da perda e da destruição. E era especialmente difícil para Kate, que nunca tinha tido que renunciar a nada, acostumada a uns privilégios que sempre tinha desfrutado sem perguntar-se por que.

Entretanto Bella tinha crescido acreditando-se uma pessoa afortunada. Seus pais biológicos haviam falecido em um acidente de carro quando ela era só um bebê, mas logo a tinha adotado a acomodada família Swan. Sua única filha, Kate, tinha naquela época três anos e o casal tinha decidido adotar outra filha para que nunca faltasse companhia à sua menina. Ninguém a tinha tratado mal na família Swan, mas Bella sabia que não tinha respondido às esperanças de matrimônio de que se convertesse na alma gêmea de Kate. Entre elas nunca tinha havido nada em comum e a diferença de idade nunca tinha feito mais do que intensificar sua disparidade.

Consciente de sua falha, Bella tinha crescido com a sensação de ser uma contínua fonte de decepções para a família. Os Swan tinham esperado que Bella se convertesse em uma senhorita feminina como Kate, a que lhe tinham encantado a moda, os cavalos e o balé antes de interessar-se pelos homens e a intensa vida social. Entretanto Bella sempre tinha sido tímida, introvertida e resultou ser também a mais torpe da classe de balé. Os cavalos a tinham apavorado só um pouco menos que os homens, o que a tinha feito fugir das festas como da peste. Converteu-se em um camundongo de biblioteca no momento em que tinha aprendido a ler; e só se sentiu segura de si mesma no mundo acadêmico, onde sua inteligência sempre tinha sido recompensada com notas imensuráveis. Entretanto os lucros conseguidos nesse terreno não tinham feito mais que incomodar seus pais, que achavam anormal que uma jovem de sua idade estivesse tão interessada em estudar.

Sua mãe havia falecido de um ataque cardíaco quando Bella tinha dezessete anos e seu pai tinha morrido quando ela estava na universidade, depois de vários meses de uma séria crise econômica. Para o Kate tinha sido tudo um golpe ter que vender a casa e as antiguidades dos Swan, que sempre tinha acreditado que acabariam sendo seu algum dia. Bella não soubera como consolar sua irmã por tal perda. O estridente timbre da porta a tirou daquele repasse de seus fracassos como filha e irmã adotiva. Um mensageiro lhe entregou um pacote e se voltou para partir rapidamente.

- O que é? - perguntou-lhe Kate enquanto ela olhava atônita o elegante cartão em que em seguida tinha distinta a letra de seu marido.

- Não sei - Bella franziu o cenho confusa ao ver o jornal, já que tinha dado por certo que seria um presente para Masen. A confusão se transformou em ira assim que reconheceu a exuberante loira que prometia contar todos os seus segredos na página cinco. Enquanto passava as folhas ia formando um nó na garganta e um suor frio lhe empapava as mãos. Por que Edward ia ser tão cruel de lhe mandar um artigo sobre Tanya Denali? Continuou procurando a página que lhe importava fazendo caso omisso à insistência de sua irmã para que lhe deixasse ver o jornal.

Por fim encontrou o título **«SOU RICA GRAÇAS Às MENTIRAS»** e leu o artigo de metade da página sem pestanejar sequer. Com uma incrível falta de vergonha, Tanya confessava que a história de sua fugaz aventura com Edward não tinha sido mais que uma efetiva mentira elaborada com o propósito de fazer-se famosa e de que a convidassem às festas de sociedade. A noite de paixão desenfreada que a modelo tinha relatado só dois anos antes tinha sido pura invenção. Bella ficou petrificada, uma espécie de atordoamento tomou lugar tanto de seu corpo como de seu cérebro. Tanya Denali tinha inventado tudo? Não tinha sido mais que uma cruel mentira? de repente tinha a sensação de haver ficado loca. Edward não a tinha traído, ele não tinha mentido e ela... E ela? Ela tinha preferido pensar o pior dele e se negou a aceitar suas explicações. Tinha dado as costas a seu marido e a seu matrimônio. Aquela agonia a estava devorando viva. Era como cair em um abismo.

- Equivoquei-me... Julguei mal Edward...

- Que fez o que? - perguntou sua irmã quase gritando, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe arrancava o jornal das mãos com evidente impaciência.

Bella passou a mão pela fronte coberta de suor. A culpa fazia com que lhe retumbassem as têmporas e tinha a sensação de não poder confrontar a enormidade de seu engano. Aquela confissão a tinha golpeado como golpeava uma pedra contra um cristal fazendo-o em pedaços. O mundo que tinha reinventado a derrubava. Em um décimo de segundo, tinha passado de ser uma mulher que acreditava ter agido corretamente abandonando seu marido infiel a converter-se em uma que tinha cometido um tremendo engano com o que tinha feito mal ao homem que amava e a seu querido filho.

- Você não irá acreditar neste lixo? - inquiriu sua irmã em tom depreciativo

-. Agora que os meios não lhe faziam caso, Tanya Denali faria ou diria algo para que seu nome voltasse para as manchetes.

- Não... Sua história coincide exatamente com o que Edward me disse em seu momento, mas... - sua voz foi perdendo força até quebrar-se com a chegada do pranto que ela lutava por conter -. Mas eu não quis escutá-lo...

- Claro que não o escutou! - interrompeu-a sua irmã -. Foi muito sensata para escutar suas mentiras. Sabia que, antes de casar-se com você, era um reputado mulherengo. Acaso não tentei avisá-la?

Muita gente tinha tentado acautelar Bella para que não se casasse com Edward Cullen; de fato ninguém parecia haver-se alegrado de sua união. Nem a família dele nem a dela. Todos tinham se surpreendido por sua decisão e tinham duvidado de que houvesse muitas possibilidades de que tão estranho casal tivesse êxito. Até os que se supunha que lhes desejavam o melhor haviam dito a Bella que era muito tranqüila, muito reservada e estudiosa e muito pouco apaixonada para um homem tão sofisticado como Edward. Ela tinha escutado todos aqueles preocupados conselhos que tinham conseguido fazê-la sentir-se insegura, inclusive antes das bodas. Entretanto ao final do dia, Edward só tinha tido que estalar os dedos para que ela fosse correndo contra vento e maré. Tinha-o amado mais que a sua própria vida e se sentiu desprotegida e indefesa ante o poder daquele amor.

— De todos os modos, agora já está virtualmente divorciada - recordou-lhe Kate duramente -. Nunca deveria ter casado com ele. Foram totalmente incompatíveis.

Bella não disse nada, tinha o olhar perdido no vazio, imersa em um torvelinho de sentimentos. Edward não a tinha traído nos braços de Tanya Denali. A grosseira loira penetrou no iate de Edward, recordou Bella. Fazendo-se passar por uma estudante, Tanya tinha conseguido que um dos convidados de Edward a contratasse para servir de acompanhante a sua filha no cruzeiro e ao mesmo tempo ajudá-la a praticar inglês. E quando aquelas detalhadas confissões tinham saído à luz, ninguém tinha se sentido em posição de confirmar ou contradizer tais afirmações. Ninguém exceto Edward...

Bella sentiu uma náusea. Tinha castigado seu marido por um pecado que não tinha cometido, em lugar de ter fé no homem com o que se casou. Edward era inocente, o que significava que toda a agonia pela qual ela tinha passado nos dois últimos anos tinha sido exclusivamente por sua própria culpa. Aquela era uma realidade muito dura de aceitar de repente, mas Bella tinha suficiente humildade para aceitar seu engano e dar o passo mais importante, desculpar-se pelo dano que tinha infligido a Edward. Sabia perfeitamente o que devia fazer.

- Preciso ver Edward... - murmurou em seguida.

- Você não escutou nada do que eu disse? Para que demônios precisa ver a Edward?

Bella se encontrava em estado de choque e apesar de estar agindo com o piloto automático, a premente necessidade de ver Edward a guiava como uma tocha em metade de um túnel escuro. Fazia quase dois anos da última vez que o tinha visto, pois após os advogados se encarregaram de todo o processo legal e uma babá era a que recolhia Masen para levá-lo com ele. Acomodada, a situação econômica de Edward lhe tinha permitido não ter que tolerar nenhum encontro pessoal com sua mulher depois da separação.

- Tenho que vê-lo - enquanto falava, Bella estava ideando torpemente a maneira de deslocar-se a Londres. Como aquele dia tinha que trabalhar, Sue estava a ponto de chegar para cuidar de Masen e ficaria ali até as seis da tarde

-. Vai sair esta noite?

- Não... Não pensei - respondeu Kate surpresa pela súbita mudança de assunto.

- Não sei a que hora conseguirei ver Edward. Certamente não será uma de suas visitas mais esperadas, assim suponho que voltarei tarde - explicou-lhe com ansiedade -. Posso pedir a Sue que fique um pouco mais e coloque Masen na cama. Você poderá cuidar dele até que eu volte?

- Se for ver Edward, cometerá o maior engano de sua vida - vaticinou Kate com veemência.

- Tenho que me desculpar... é o mínimo que posso fazer.

No tenso silêncio que se fez na habitação, apareceu uma luz que iluminou Kate.

- Possivelmente não seja tão má idéia. Poderia aproveitar a oportunidade para lhe dizer que está completamente arruinada...

- Jamais poderia fazer isso! - saltou Bella imediatamente.

- Então eu não poderei cuidar de Masen - contra-atacou sua irmã sem titubear.

A raiva e a vergonha lutavam dentro dela.

- Está bem... mencionarei o tema e verei se posso fazer algo...

Sua capitulação provocou um sorriso em Kate.

- Muito bem... então só por esta vez, farei papel de babá. Esperemos que Edward se sinta muito generoso quando a vir se humilhar ante ele.

Nada mais inteirar-se da chegada de Bella, Edward solicitou fazer um descanso na reunião.

Ao vê-la de pé na recepção, ficou parado no patamar das escadas. Em metade da enorme sala, Bella parecia diminuta e insignificante. A saia e o suéter marrom que usava estavam deformados e provavelmente tinha outros dois ou três conjuntos iguais. Bella odiava ir as lojas e comprar as coisas de três em três a ajudava a espaçar aquela obrigação ao máximo. Longe da atenção que lhe tinha emprestado, tinha abandonado rapidamente o estilo que lhe tinha inculcado e tinha retornado a sua falta de elegância. Tinha as unhas sem pintar e o cabelo chocolate e sedoso recolhido com um vulgar alfinete de plástico. Com aquela indumentária, não era o tipo de mulher que fazia com que os homens se voltassem a olhá-la pela rua. E entretanto tinha uma beleza luminosa que nem a mais aborrecida vestimenta podia ocultar. Passeou o olhar pela porção de ombro que deixava entrever o suéter e depois percorreu aquele delicado e feminino perfil. Uma quebra de onda de desejo lhe fez reagir apertando os punhos com força.

Em outro tempo a tinha considerado doce e leal até a morte. Sua calidez e sua modéstia o tinham cativado, e sua sinceridade e sua bondade tinham influenciado enormemente em sua cínica visão do mundo. Não havia nada falso nela. Edward tinha acreditado ciente de que tinha encontrado um tesouro. Tinha acreditado que seu matrimônio funcionaria enquanto tantos outros fracassavam. Ele era um homem para o qual o fracasso era terreno proibido e tinha escolhido a que seria sua esposa com extremo cuidado. Mas Bella não tinha resultado ser digna do anel que ele tinha posto em seu dedo.

Afastou o olhar com justificada ira, mas em seguida seu cérebro esfriou o fogo de seu sangue. Por que motivo tinha interrompido a importante reunião que estava mantendo? Por um momento se deixou levar pelas boas maneiras, decidiu dando meia volta. Depois de tudo, ele não a havia convidado a que se apresentasse em seu escritório na metade da jornada com a idéia de receber sua atenção.

Edward tinha que admitir que aquela reação ante a confissão de Tanya Denali era muito típica dela e ele mesmo poderia havê-la previsto. Conhecia bem Bella. De fato, em outro tempo apreciou se sobressair em tudo o que ela era um verdadeiro desastre. Apesar de sua aparente tranqüilidade, Bella podia reagir com uma incrível impulsividade que arrastavam suas indisciplinadas emoções. Sempre tinha estado completamente cega às escuras motivações que podiam impulsionar outros a agir, por isso era incapaz de proteger-se contra a manipulação. Era capaz de lutar até a morte para encontrar um ato redentor até no ser humano mais deplorável.

Mas Edward não tinha a intenção de redimir-se ante ela. Tampouco desejava vê-la e aquela repentina visita lhe parecia uma insensatez que poderia deixála em ridículo. Era uma estupidez aparecer ali no mesmo dia em que se publicou a confissão de Tanya Denali. - Acaso Bella não tinha o mínimo sentido comum? Freqüentemente tinha acreditado que não. Se a imprensa se inteirava de que estava ali, apareceriam hordas de paparazzi. Assim, sem querer lhe dedicar mais tempo, Edward reatou seus passos, dessa vez de volta à reunião.

Bella sentou-se sem suspeitar que tinham estado observando-a atentamente. Sentia-se incômoda e inquieta com os olhares furtivos que atraía. Tinha tentado entrar em contato com Edward por telefone do trem, mas tinha sido em vão pois o número do celular que ela tinha estava agora «for a de serviço». Tampouco chamando à empresa tinha tido muita sorte, já que lhe tinha resultado impossível falar com ele pessoalmente. Assim só lhe tinha ficado a opção de apresentar-se ali, onde a tinham informado com frieza de que o senhor Cullen estava muito ocupado, por isso se preparou para uma larga espera com o consolo de que ao menos Edward estava no edifício e não de viagem como teria podido acontecer.

Essa mesma tarde às cinco, Edward concluiu a reunião e pediu à sua secretária que acompanhasse Bella até seu escritório. Depois de três horas de espera sem que ninguém lhe desse o menor resquício de esperança, sentiuse aliviada de que alguém a tirasse daquela imponente recepção. Mas se converteu em uma massa de nervos ante a perspectiva de voltar a ver Edward depois de tanto tempo. Não sabia o que ia dizer-lhe, não tinha a menor idéia de como salvar o abismo que se havia aberto entre eles. Sua suposta infidelidade tinha criado uma enorme barreira entre ela e suas emoções, mas agora essa barreira tinha desaparecido e com ela a noção de como devia comportar-se.

Bella atravessou a soleira da porta sobressaltada e insegura.

Edward dominava sem esforço tudo o que o rodeava com seu metro noventa e seu corpo de atleta. Bella teve a sensação de que o oxigênio do cômodo se esfumaçou lhe impedindo de respirar. Tinha-lhe ficado a boca seca e o coração ameaçava escapar do peito. Encontrar-se com aqueles olhos Verdes e profundos era como se chocar contra uma cerca elétrica. Envergonhava-a que inclusive em uma situação tão crucial como aquela, sentisse-se arrastada pela atração que exercia aquele homem sobre ela.

- Bom... - murmurou Edward, a quem por suas operações no mundo empresarial, haviam descrito como frio como o gelo e muito mais perigoso. Seu ligeiro acento italiano lhe provocou um calafrio que lhe percorreu as costas como uma descarga -... O que a traz para a cidade?

***** What U guys Think? REVIEW************


	2. Chapter 2

** Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_***** Espero que gostem e um historia bem legal..*****_

**AMANTE E ESPOSA**

**Capítulo 2**

Bella ficou olhando Edward desconcertada por sua saudação.

- Já sabe por que estou aqui!- Suas sobrancelhas negras como o ébano se arquearam em um gesto de aristocrata, pois inclusive quando queria mostrar seu desacordo, Edward tinha umas maneiras deliciosas.

- Como eu ia saber?

- Porque foi você quem me enviou esse periódico - recordou-lhe com certatensão pelo efeito de seus nervos unidos a uma desagradável sensação de ridículo.

- E bem? - continuou ele igualmente crítico mas elegante.

Bella tentou engolir o nó que tinha na garganta, mas foi inútil.

- Naturalmente vim diretamente para vê-lo.

Edward soltou uma suave risada que provocou um calafrio no mais profundo de Bella.

- Naturalmente? Você se importaria de me explicar como é possível que possa descrever esta repentina visita como natural?

Bella estava começando a sentir-se intimidada pela perigosa tensão ambiental que tão bem conhecia. Sua natureza era muito aberta e direta para compreender o temperamento de Edward, mais complexo e escuro. Aquela visita era para ela de vital importância, mas a frieza com a qual ele a estava tratando a tinha deixado um tanto desorientada.

- É como se não estivesse me escutando. Não seja assim. Não se comporte como se isto fora um jogo!

- Pois você não dê coisas por sentido, _cara. _Não está dentro de minha cabeça e não tem a menor idéia do que estou pensando.

- Sei que deve estar muito, muito zangado comigo...

- Equivoca-se - contradisse ele -. Estar zangado depois de tanto tempo seria algo completamente improdutivo.

Mas Bella levava muitas coisas dentro de si para conter as palavras que se

amontoavam em seus lábios, lutando por sair.

- Sei que me odeia e que eu tenho a culpa de todo o ocorrido... e não acontece nada, é o que mereço — confessou humildemente.

- Não me faça perder o tempo com tudo isso - espetou Edward frio como o gelo.

Bella levantou seus olhos chocolates e angustiados como lhe implorando que a escutasse e apreciasse a sinceridade com a que falava.

- Sei que dizer que sinto muito é bastante pouco a estas alturas e até resultará enervante, mas tenho que dizê-lo.

- Por quê? - seu olhar escuro e brilhante se deteve nela como um desafio-. Não tenho o menor interesse em ouvir suas desculpas.

- Você me enviou esse periódico... - recordou-lhe de novo com pouco mais que um sussurro. Mas ele encolheu os ombros depreciativamente.

- Queria que soubesse que tinha me equivocado - continuou dizendo Bella tirando forças de fraqueza depois de um comprido e tenso silêncio. - Queria que visse a prova de sua inocência.

- Ou possivelmente queria faze-la sofrer - sugeriu ele brandamente-, Ou possivelmente o orgulho me tenha obrigado a fazê-lo. Mas fosse qual fosse minha motivação, já não importa.

- Claro que importa! - já não ficavam forças para continuar controlando suas emoções -. Tanya Denali arruinou nosso casamento.

- Não! -interrompeu-a ele com calma letal -. Esse logro é única e exclusivamente seu. Se tivesse acreditado em mim, ainda continuaríamos juntos.

Bella deu um passo atrás como se suas palavras a tivessem golpeado realmente. Havia descrito os fatos despojando-os de compaixão e deixandoos na cruel realidade.

- Não é tão simples.

- Eu acredito que sim.

- Mas você permitiu que eu o abandonasse! - protestou desesperada-. Acaso tentou me persuadir com todas as suas forças, ou me convencer de verdade de que essa mulher estava mentindo?

— Todo mundo é culpado até que se demonstre sua inocência...? É assim que justifica o que fez? Está tentando me colocar a culpa, mas não havia maneira de demonstrar que Denali estava mentindo. Dormi sozinho aquela noite e todas as demais que se passou naquele navio, mas não havia nenhuma testemunha presencial além de mim mesmo - recordou-lhe com a frieza de um advogado em meio de um julgamento. - As mulheres como ela sempre procuram a sua presa entre os homens ricos e você sabia quando se casou comigo. A única maneira de proteger nosso casamento era confiando um no outro, mas você falhou na primeira prova.

- Possivelmente teria acreditado mais em você se tivesse negado com mais ímpeto! - justificou-se elevando o tom de voz pela raiva que lhe dava perceber aquela frieza e aparente falta de interesse. - Mas parece que foi muito orgulhoso para tentar me convencer de que estava cometendo um engano e estava sendo injusta com você...

- Controle-se, _cara. _Esta reunião resulta muito embaraçosa para ambos e não me agrada ter que lhe dizer isso.

- Não vai deixar que me desculpe, não é?

Era tão sincera, tão direta e tão desastrosamente inocente. Estava buscando problemas, pedindo-o a gritos. Ao casar-se com ela, refletiu Edward com certa amargura, tinha planejado protegê-la de todo mal. Nunca lhe ocorreu que pudesse acabar exilado em zona de inimizade e que o único modo de escaper fosse comprometer seus próprios ideais. A luz do sol interrompeu seus pensamentos ao refletir-se diretamente sobre o rosto de Bella. A perfeição de sua pele cor nata contrastava com seus olhos chocolate, profundos e brilhantes como duas jóias. Seu corpo reagiu imediatamente endurecendo-se de um modo exasperante ante a visão daquele rosto com essa boca suave, vulnerável e apetecível como uma fruta amadurecida.

Nesse momento o olhar de Bella se uniu àqueles olhos ardentes e sentiu que se derretia por dentro. A temperatura de seu corpo aumentou de repente e se sentiu fraca e enjoada; aquela automática reação à sua agressiva masculinidade resultava tão familiar. Aquelas largas pestanas negras como as de seu filho se abriram ao máximo para lhe lançar um frio olhar.

- Não sei por que veio para me ver - resumiu com uma total falta de expressão no rosto.

- Sim, sim sabe... Sabe perfeitamente! – insistiu ela com as bochechas ruborizadas. Estava fazendo um esforço por concentrar-se apesar de que tinha a sensação de que ele tinha percebido sua humilhante reação a sua proximidade.

- Mas possivelmente não queira afundar agora nesse tema. Por que melhor não me conta como está Masen?

Bella piscou surpresa, mas a tensão não demorou para desaparecer de seu rosto empurrada pelo tenro sorriso de uma mãe.

- Está muito bem... aprende tão rápido, já sabe...

Inclusive aquele sorriso serve para aumentar a ira de Edward.

- Não, não sei.

- Como? - Bella não entendia. Tinha a esperança de que falar de seu filho, que naquele momento era o único ponto que tinham em comum, poderia esquentar um pouco o ambiente.

- Porque não sei quão rápido aprende Masen porque não vejo meu filho bastante freqüentemente para poder me dar conta de algo assim. É obvio, sempre que o vejo que aprendeu algo novo da última vez.

Bella ficou gelada ante aquela explicação.

- Evidentemente, tampouco lhe ocorreu pensar que perdi seu primeiro sorriso, seu primeiro passo e sua primeira palavra. Várias lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos e teve que lutar para evitar que caíssem fazendo-a sentir-se ainda mais ridícula. - Suponho que tenho sorte de que continue me reconhecendo de uma visita a outra - acrescentou Edward com a mesma frieza.

Bella enfrentava toda aquela amargura pela primeira vez. Engoliu a saliva tão forte que fez mal na garganta e teve que olhar para outro lado até recuperar o controle. Compreendia o que devia ter sentido ao ser excluído dos momentos mais importantes da vida de seu filho. Como poderia culpá-lo por tanta hostilidade? Não podia dizê-lo, mas o certo era que estava falando como um pai muito mais carinhoso do que jamais teria acreditado possível nele. Uma das piores lembranças de sua vida era o aborrecimento de Edward quando se inteirou de que ficara grávida.

- Eu gostaria de poder dizer algo - começou a dizer torpemente.

- Não me venha com convencionalismos... por favor - burlou-se Edward. - Possivelmente esteja me dando conta de que, como a maioria dos casais divorciados, não temos muito do que falar.

- Ainda não estamos divorciados...

- Como se estivéssemos, _cara minha _— a contradisse ele com uma insolência que lhe cravou no coração. - Há alguma outra coisa da qual queira falar antes de partir? Estou seguro de que não quererá chegar muito tarde.

Sentia-se horrivelmente culpada e incapaz de ordenar seus pensamentos, mas ainda tinha que cumprir o que lhe tinha prometido à sua irmã.

— De dinheiro.

Edward franziu o cenho desconcertado.

- É que... - tentou explicar-se sem poder lutar contra a cor vermelha intensa que deu lugar em seu rosto-. Estou tendo alguns problemas econômicos. Sou consciente de que fui eu a que decidiu aceitar só uma mínima ajuda econômica quando nos separamos.

- Não nos separamos - corrigiu Edward-. Você me abandonou.

Bella apertou os dentes. Não necessitava que ninguém recordasse, como tampouco desejava lembrar-se de quanto tinha valorizado em outro tempo sua capacidade para valer-se por si mesma sem o dinheiro de seu marido.

- As coisas mudam. Supunha-se que este ano ia escrever um livro, por isso no departamento me reduziram as horas de tutoria. Desgraçadamente, a editora decidiu que o tema era muito rebuscado para o público e retirou a oferta. O caso é que até o próximo curso não poderei voltar a trabalhar em tempo integral no departamento de botânica.

- Deduzo então que não tinha assinado nenhum contrato com a editora...

Bella assentiu odiando-se a si mesma por ter acabado falando de um pouco tão alheio às emoções que percorriam seu corpo em enormes quebras de onda de tristeza e remorso.

- Meus advogados entrarão em contato com os seus e elaborarão um acordo. Não há problema. Pensava que haveria? É por isso que aproveitou a oportunidade de vir para ver-me hoje com todas essas desculpas? - perguntou-lhe Edward de um modo tão repentino que a pegou despreparada.

- É obvio que não... - conseguiu dizer totalmente aflita.

- Possivelmente pensou que me comportaria como um néscio e que me negaria a ajudá-la? - continuou falando com desdém.

- Eu não tinha pensado nada disso! - mas havia se sentido profundamente ferida em seu orgulho ao ter que admitir quanto necessitava a ajuda econômica que em outro tempo tinha rechaçado.

- Apesar de não ter sido o culpado de nossa separação, sempre fui muito generoso. Foi você que me atirou o dinheiro no rosto - censurou-a duramente. - Embora tivesse todo o direito do mundo de ajudar a manter meu filho, seu egoísmo e sua intransigência obrigaram a não contribuir mais que uma ridícula quantidade.

Aquele ataque tinha deixado Bella pálida e tensa.

- Não tinha a menor idéia de que se sentisse assim.

Edward apertou a mandíbula e voltou a encolher os ombros ao mesmo tempo em que a olhava como se fosse uma criatura insignificante.

_- Dio mijou. _Como eu ia saber? Desde que me deixou só nos comunicamos através de nossos advogados. Quer que lhe dê um cheque?

Bella se sentiu como se acabassem de lhe dar uma bofetada e um enorme nó de angústia e tristeza lhe bloqueou a garganta. Parecia que estava disposto a algo com tal de livrar-se dela.

- Não... Esse não é o motivo pelo que vim vê-lo, Edward.

- Entretanto um motivo tão materialista como esse parece ter mais sentido que nenhum outro - afirmou com o maior dos desprezos-. Tem sorte de que não possa te demandar por me pôr em ridículo.

- Coloca-lo em ridículo?

- Não tem um aspecto muito refinado que digamos, meus inimigos devem pensar que sou um miserável.

- Não vim aqui pelo dinheiro! - protestou consternada por sua atitude-. Tão difícil lhe resulta aceitar quão destroçada que me deixou ler a confissão de Tanya Denali nesse jornaleco? - Lucca arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não, isso posso aceitá-lo perfeitamente. O que não entendo é por que sentiu a necessidade de compartilhar esse sentimento comigo.

Bella abriu a boca sem poder emitir som algum.

- Estamos virtualmente divorciados.

- Isso não é certo... deixe de dizê-lo!

- Mas nosso casamento está acabado, morto e enterrado tão fundo que não voltará a ver a luz do dia - sentenciou arrastando as palavras para maior escárnio-. Desperte já e deixe de brincar de Bela Adormecida porque não acaba de despertar nenhum príncipe. Passaram-se dois anos. Logo que recordo já o tempo que passei com você. Além disso, tampouco estivemos juntos tanto tempo.

Cada palavra era como uma adaga envenenada que lhe cravava no peito fazendo-a sofrer mais do que podia suportar. Uma parte dela queria gritar, refutar todas as suas acusações, mas a outra parte de seu ser só queria encolher-se e morrer em algum canto escuro e solitário. As lembranças do tempo que tinha passado junto a ele continuavam estando tão frescos em sua memória como se tivessem acontecido no dia anterior. Possivelmente tinha acabado mau, mas ela não o tinha recordado com amargura, mas sim tinha entesourado aquelas lembranças como as mais especiais de sua vida.

Entretanto Edward estava lhe dizendo o que nenhuma mulher desejava ouvir; que ela não tinha sido mais que uma história entre tantas do passado, que tinha ficado já completamente esquecida. Tinham passado já dois anos?

Como tinha feito para não dar-se conta de todo o tempo transcorrido? Bella parecia estar a ponto de deprimir-se, a palidez de seu rosto rompeu a agressividade de Edward. Por acaso tinha se proposto deliberadamente ser cruel com ela? Acreditava que não, só lhe havia dito a verdade, só a tinha feito ver o irracional e pouco prudente de seu comportamento. Não obstante, pediu-lhe que se sentasse e quando ela se negou, ofereceu-lhe uma taça.

- Eu não bebo - balbuciou com o olhar fixo no relógio, tentando recuperar o controle de si mesma.

— Sei, mas como uma exceção, possivelmente viesse bem tomar um conhaque - sugeriu-lhe Edward incomodado com sua própria preocupação -. Quando você comeu pela última vez?

- No café da manhã.

Não disse nada. Sabia que jamais se detinha comer quando estava imersa

em algo que absorvia sua concentração. Recordou que quando ele não estava, seus empregados sempre tinham tido que controlar que ela comesse algo enquanto se encontrava na metade de alguma importante investigação. Era uma mulher incrivelmente inteligente no que se referia às estranhas plantas que estudava, mas nela, praticamente brilhava por sua ausência.

Bella levantou o olhar deixando ver aqueles olhos Chocolates agora frágeis pelos fantasmas do passado.

- Não quer que te diga quanto lamento o ocorrido porque não pode me perdoar - sussurrou tensa -. Compreendo-o perfeitamente porque agora mesmo acredito que eu tampouco serei capaz de me perdoar nunca.

Edward não podia responder à intensidade que desprendiam suas palavras e seu olhar, quando a única coisa que podia fazer era lhe aproximar a taça.

- Vou pedir uma limusine para você. Veio de trem?

- Sim, e não necessito nenhuma de limusine - aproximou o fino cristal aos lábios e deixou que o álcool a queimasse por dentro como se estivesse engolindo fogo líquido. Sob seu atento e fascinado olhar, Bella bebeu até a última gota de conhaque como se se tratasse de água. Depois ficou em pé e caminhou para a porta mantendo-se erguida com muita dificuldade.

- Insisto em que espere que venha uma limusine para levá-la a estação - afirmou Edward taxativamente.

- Já não tenho por que atender a suas insistências - respondeu ela levantando bem o rosto apesar de ferida que estava. **«Nosso casamento está acabado, morto e enterrado tão fundo que não ****voltará a ver a luz do dia».**

- Bells, seja sensata. - Aquele apelo carinhoso a feriu ainda mais fundo, mas continuou caminhando com aparente serenidade para o refúgio que encontraria no elevador enquanto todos os olhares se cravavam nela ao cruzar o vestíbulo e sem poder se separar de sua memória as outras vezes que Edward a tinha chamado assim:

- Bells, não seja pesada - estava acostumado a lhe dizer quando ela tinha tentado por todos os meios convencer de que passasse com ela uma tarde por semana. Uma tarde só para eles, sem trabalho nem compromissos sociais. - Terá que economizar tempo quando se têm filhos e nós graças a Deus não os temos.

- Bells... o aroma de sua pele me deixa louco - tinha-lhe sussurrado tantas vezes enquanto despertava beijos com a mestria pela que era célebre e com a que lhe tinha proporcionado a Bella o único paraíso que tinha conhecido na vida, que tinha descoberto em seus braços.

- Bells... a vida vai lhe ser tão doce agora que me tem - tinha-lhe prometido com total convencimento em sua noite de núpcias, e ela o tinha acreditado.

O elevador se deteve devolvendo Bella de repente ao presente. Já na rua descobriu sua própria imagem no reflexo de uma cristaleira que lhe arrancou uma triste gargalhada.

Muito típico nela, não lhe tinha ocorrido pensar em seu aspecto. Nada mais abandonar Edward, tinha decidido que esse tipo de frivolidades já não eram necessárias para ela. Mas acabava de ficar horrorizada pela extrema palidez de seu rosto e o desastroso aspecto de sua roupa. Deveria haver-se arrumado para ir vê-lo; possivelmente assim a tivesse escutado. Ao fim e ao cabo ele era italiano até a medula e desprendia elegância por cada poro de sua pele.

- Por que não olha por onde vai? - disse-lhe zangada uma senhora com a que tinha se chocado.

_- Signora _Cullen...?

Bella olhou do outro lado da rua surpresa, era Marcus, o chofer de Edward que a esperava com a porta do passageiro de uma enorme limusine aberta para ela. Os transeuntes a olhavam enquanto ela se perguntava quanto tempo levaria ali parada, olhando-se na cristaleira e se pareceria tão estranha como se sentia. A suspeita de que assim fosse era motivo suficiente para aceitar que a levassem na limusine.

**«Nosso casamento está acabado, morto e enterrado tão fundo que não ****voltará a ver a luz do dia».**

Por que demônios não podia tirar essas palavras da cabeça? O sentimento de humilhação a estava carcomendo por dentro. Kate tinha reagido muito mal quando ela havia dito que precisava ver Edward, agora era evidente que deveria ter tido em conta a opinião de sua irmã mais velha. Edward tinha se comportado com frieza, brincadeira e hostilidade; não tinha mostrado o menor interesse por nada do que ela tivesse que lhe dizer e entretanto tinha demonstrado estar impaciente por vê-la partir. Tinha-a acusado de estar pondo-os em ridículo a ambos. Qualquer um teria pensado que tinha irrompido em seu escritório gritando que ainda o amava e que queria voltar com ele. Como se... colocou a mão no queixo para impedir que lhe tremesse a boca e tratou de compassar a respiração entrecortada.

Parecia impossível que fazia pouco mais de três anos, Edward tivesse se comportado como se ela fora um verdadeiro troféu que queria ganhar a todo custo e a que tinha estado tentando persuadir durante semanas de que lhe desse uma oportunidade...

O primeiro conhecimento que tinha tido Bella da existência de Edward tinha sido quando lhe tinha arrebatado um lugar para estacionar enquanto ela manobrava para colocar seu carro na parte de trás. Sabendo que tinha havido gente que havia falecido de ataques de ira provocados por coisas como aquela, Bella tinha preferido partir e continuar dando voltas pelo campus até dar com outro estacionamento. Depois havia tornado a passar caminhando pelo local roubado e havia olhado com desdém a luxuosa Ferrari estacionada ilegitimamente.

Sua sorte não tinha melhorado precisamente quando um companheiro a tinha informado que uma visita de grande importância estava utilizando seu escritório para fazer algumas ligações.

- E o que se supõe que devo fazer? - tinha rugido ela porque tinha trabalho pendente. - Quem é essa importante visita?

- Edward Cullen... provavelmente o empresário mais importante que se graduou nesta universidade - tinha-lhe explicado seu veterano colega. - É tão rico que essa Ferrari que está estacionada aí fora poderia levar ouro líquido como combustível. Além disso, está pensando em doar uma nova equipe de investigação à faculdade.

- Cullen... - repetiu Bella tentando averiguar por que lhe resultava tão familiar esse nome. - Eu tenho uma aluna que se chama Alice Cullen...

- Sua irmã mais nova, que está aqui fazendo um curso de intercâmbio - confirmou seu companheiro.

Depois da breve conversação, Bella ficou esperando à porta de seu escritório com tremenda paciência. No começo do curso, a jovem Cullen tinha sofrido uma terrível saudade e tinha confiado seus problemas a Bella, que tinha acabado tomando carinho à moça.

- Por quê? - ouviu-se a voz masculina com um ligeiro acento estrangeiro e Bella não tinha podido resistir a aparecer à porta entreaberta. - Não há nenhum motivo, Irina. Passamos muito bem juntos, mas as coisas mudam e eu devo continuar. Para mim não vai isso de fidelidade e compromisso.

Bella sentiu um estremecimento. Uma pobre mulher estava sendo abandonada por um tipo arrogante que tinha um bloco de concreto em lugar do coração. Estava a ponto de afastar-se até onde não pudesse escutar o que

acontecia no interior do escritório, quando se aproximou seu chefe de departamento, o professor Crowley, acompanhado de uma loira ostensivamente aborrecida. Justo então, aconteceram três coisas de maneira simultânea: um homem alto saiu do escritório de Bella, a loira pareceu adquirir uma repentina energia que a levou a agarrar o braço do homem alto e lhe sussurrar algo ao ouvido, e por último, o catedrático se aproximou para apresentar Bella.

- Doutora Swan - murmurou Edward Cullen depois de uma longa pausa.

- Senhor Cullen... - Bella se encontrou com um rosto tão incrivelmente belo e masculino, que por um momento todo o resto deixou de existir a seu redor. Aqueles olhos verdes a privaram por um momento da capacidade de respirar com normalidade e não pôde fazer caso de nada mais que não fosse ele.

Mas então sua amiga ficou literalmente entre ambos e fez com que Bella se desse conta morta de calor da falha que acabava de cometer. Edward Cullen era um homem muito rico, arrogante e mulherengo... em resumo, o tipo de homem que ela estava acostumada evitar. Ele tentou alongar a conversação, mas Bella não voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos e suas respostas foram tão pouco alentadoras como sua postura. Assim logo que foi possível, escapou para o interior de seu escritório pondo o tempo como desculpa.

Dois dias mais tarde, Bella estava dando uma conferência sobre o livro que ela mesma tinha escrito sobre samambaias sendo ainda estudante, quando esteve a ponto de sofrer um ataque de nervos ao ver entrar na sala

Edward Cullen. Depois do ato, esperava-a junto a sua irmã Alice para convidá-la para almoçar e Bella tentou declinar o convite.

- Por favor... - insistiu a inquieta jovem. - Todo mundo sabe quão tímida é, mas Edward só quer lhe agradecer por me haver ajudado quando estava passando tão mal.

— Não é certo — interveio seu irmão. - Na realidade só queria desfrutar do prazer de sua companhia, doutora Swan - esclareceu Edward sem deixar de olhá-la com esses maravilhosos olhos verdes que faziam com que a boca ficasse seca.

Bella acabou por concordar em acompanhá-los porque não queria ferir os sentimentos da moça. Durante a comida, logo que provou o que havia no prato e enquanto, Edward fazia uma multidão de perguntas pessoais que ela não tinha a destreza de esquivar. Depois, Alice teve que ir correndo a uma conferência e quando Bella tentou seguir seus passos, Edward tentou dissuadi-la:

- Por que decidiu não se dar bem comigo?

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? - protestou Bella assustada de que tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

O certo era que não sabia o que lhe dizer porque nem sequer sabia o que sentia. Jamais poderia confessar a ninguém, e menos ainda a ele, que desde que o tinha visto pela primeira vez não tinha podido deixar de pensar nele nem um minuto. Até fazia tão somente uns dias, não tinha sido mais que um desconhecido e entretanto, tinha a sensação de conhecê-lo. Do momento em que se viram, entre eles tinha surgido uma estranha conexão da qual não podia desfazer-se.

Edward lhe pediu que saísse para jantar com ele e que ela mesma escolhesse um dia para assim não poder pôr a desculpa de ter outro compromisso.

Bella observava atônita o genuíno interesse que mostrava porque ela tinha dado por fato que a atração que tinha percebido procedia só de sua parte.

- Parece-me muito bela - disse-lhe então Edward desfrutando do poder de ler sua mente.

- Eu não sou bela! - exclamou Bella acreditando que estava burlando dela. Depois, assegurou-lhe que ela não saía com homens e que não havia nada pessoal em sua falta de interesse e partiu do restaurante.

Durante as duas seguintes semanas, Edward lhe enviou um buquê de flores cada dia; mas se tratava dos Ramos mais preciosos e imaginativos que jamais tinha visto. Na terceira semana se apresentou em seu pequeno apartamento com uma cesta de piquenique em que levava o jantar. Penetrou em sua casa com o maior dos encantos e compartilharam uma ceia muito agradável. Só quando estava a ponto de partir pediu outro encontro.

- Está louco - resmungou Bella ao ver que não se dava por vencido. - Por que ia querer alguém como você sair com alguém como eu?

- Pois é a única coisa no que posso pensar ultimamente.

- Isso não tem nenhum sentido.

- Mas lhe acontece o mesmo – assegurou Edward sem titubear. - O que tem que ver o sentido com tudo isto?

Mas para ela ter sentido comum era tudo. Ela não era das que perseguia arco íris, mas sim sabia respeitar suas próprias limitações. Era um desastre com os homens e bastante inteligente para não entregar seu coração a alguém que o trataria como um balão que atiraria ao lixo uma vez que se aborrecesse dele. Mas sim, por muito que lhe doesse admiti-lo, era certo que morria de vontades de estar com ele; embora fosse muito mais duro tê-lo e logo perdêlo. Assim riu e lhe assegurou que se equivocava por medo de confirmar que estava certo.

Edward começou a chamá-la, e não de maneira ocasional. Ela começou a esperar aquelas chamadas e se sentia decepcionada e inquieta se não chegavam. Por telefone o encontrava incrivelmente ameno sem fazê-la sentirse ameaçada, por isso continuou sem enfrentar seus sentimentos por ele, que eram cada vez mais fortes. Em todo esse tempo, sua tranqüilidade foi desaparecendo, e com ela sua outrora completa concentração no trabalho.

Não suspeitava que Edward penetrou em sua couraça, até que foi à festa de despedida da Alice e o viu com outra mulher. Destroçada pelo que considerou uma profunda traição, teve por fim que confrontar o que sentia por Edward Cullen. Comparando aqueles sentimentos do passado com o desafiante presente, Bella se deu conta de que se encontrava em uma situação parecida. Olhou pelo guichê da limusine e não viu nada. O que sentia exatamente por seu marido? Assim que tinha lido a confissão de Tanya Denali, tinha deixado de lado todo o resto pela repentina necessidade de ver Edward. Bem era certo que a honra a obrigava a desculpar-se por não ter acreditado nele. Mas realmente era essa a única razão pela qual tinha ido a Londres com toda pressa?

Estremeceu-se ao expor-se tão delicada pergunta, mas mesmo assim se obrigou a respondê-la com total sinceridade. E a resposta a fez envergonharse de si mesma. Nada mais a desaparecer da barreira de sua suposta infidelidade, tinha desejado recuperá-lo imediatamente. Sem pensar-lhe duas vezes, tinha ido a ele com a esperança de salvar seu casamento antes que o divórcio fosse definitivo. Por acaso não tinha sido esse o motivo de sua visita?

Só esperava que ao menos Edward não tivesse descoberto seu ridículo segredo. Mas ainda ficava uma dúvida: estava voltando para casa só porque lhe havia dito que o fizesse? Esse era todo o esforço que estava disposta a fazer? Tentou recordar todas as vezes que Edward tinha recebido suas negativas antes que finalmente caísse rendida a seus pés e concordasse em sair com ele.

Edward era muito orgulhoso, e já era fazia três anos; entretanto não se rendeu apesar de suas negativas. Para ele teria sido muito mais simples escolher a qualquer das muitas mulheres que o teriam recebido com os braços abertos. Mas tinha decidido que a queria e não tinha permitido que o orgulho se interpusesse em seu caminho.

Ficou reta como se alguém lhe tivesse parecido algo nas costas. Tinha claudicado ao primeiro indício de fracasso, enquanto que Edward tinha lutado por ela muito mais... ela teria a coragem para lutar por ele do mesmo modo?

Estava disposta a deixar o orgulho de um lado e fazer tudo o que estivesse em sua mão para convence-lo de que ainda havia uma oportunidade para seu casamento? Não demorou muito em chegar a uma conclusão: viver sem Edward era como estar só meio viva.

A limusine estava chegando à estação quando pediu ao chofer que a deixasse ali mesmo. Reparou então nas manchas de sorvete que tinha na saia e que fora obrigada a comprar roupa nova antes de tentar voltar a encontrarse com Edward, que fazia já muito tempo lhe havia dito que gostasse ou não, a gente julgava a outros se apoiando muitas vezes na aparência.

Demorou algum tempo em encontrar uma zona de lojas e ainda mais em dar com a indumentária adequada; mas por fim saiu da boutique embelezada com um elegante vestido azul. A princípio estava um pouco tensa porque detestava levar algo que pudesse fazer que a gente se fixasse nela, entretanto recordou o que gostava Edward quando usava roupa de cores claras e deixava o cabelo solto.

Um táxi a levou até a preciosa casa georgiana que Edward tinha em uma distinta zona residencial de Londres. Seu decorador de interiores tinha vendido as fotos a uma revista que sua irmã Kate se apressou a lhe ensinar. Saiu do carro com o coração na mão e com a mente dominada pelo desafio que supunha voltar a falar com Edward. Então alguém gritou seu nome e ao voltar-se para olhar, um tipo com uma câmara lhe fez uma foto e lhe pediu que ficasse onde estava para poder tirar outra. Ao mesmo tempo, outros jornalistas se aproximavam dela correndo e sem deixar de lhe fazer perguntas. Por um momento ficou paralisada pela surpresa, mas em seguida baixou a cabeça e correu tão rápido quanto pôde até a porta principal da casa.

- Como se sente depois da confissão de Tanya Denali, senhora Cullen?

- Esta tarde a viram no escritório de seu marido - disse outro jornalista lhe pondo um microfone a só um centímetro do rosto. - É certo que a tem feito esperar várias horas até que finalmente concordou em recebê-la?

- Você sabia que Edward está saindo com Lauren Mallory, uma das mulheres mais belas do mundo? O que sente a respeito? Intimida-a?

Bella se sentiu atacada e encurralada por aquelas impertinentes perguntas que a tinham deixado literalmente contra a parede. E teria caído de costas quando se abriu a porta não fosse pelo amável braço que a sustentou.

- Isabella... você está tentando salvar seu casamento? -ouviu-se uma última pergunta antes de que a porta se fechasse.

- Você está bem? -perguntou-lhe seu amável salvador levando-a até uma cadeira da entrada. Tratava-se de Emmett, o chefe de segurança de Edward, que sempre tinha sido muito amável com ela.

- S... sim - gaguejou ela ainda tremendo.

— Me alegro, _cara _- disse outra voz muito menos amável. - Teria me dado muita raiva não ter a oportunidade de dizer que vir aqui esta noite é o mais estúpido que tem feito em sua vida.

***** Thanks pelas Review *****

E ai o que acharam ?

Gess...


	3. Chapter 3

Lynne Graham

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**AMANTE E ESPOSA**

**Capítulo 3**

Bella não afastou o olhar de Edward enquanto se aproximava dela com passo firme. A terrível boas-vindas que lhe tinha dado, unida à visão de sua imponente imagem deram contraste com sua concentração. Ela, que sempre tinha assegurado que a aparência era algo superficial e que o que realmente importava eram a inteligência e a personalidade, ficou completamente fascinada com a vibrante presença masculina de Edward. Era tão bonito, que só vendo aquele rosto duro e marcado e aquele poderoso corpo começava a sentir-se fraca e enjoada.

- Como pode me dizer isso? - perguntou Bella tão energicamente como pôde, ao tempo que se levantava da cadeira para defender-se. Se não respondia a seus ataques, Edward passaria por cima dela e a esmagaria verbalmente sem dificuldade alguma.

- Era óbvio que a imprensa iria assim que houvesse o mais ligeiro sinal de que tinha reagido à confissão de Denali! - proclamou Edward ainda zangado, mas ligeiramente suavizado pela expressão de horror que ainda se via no rosto de Bella.

- Estava tão alterada com tudo isto - confessou ela com a franqueza que a caracterizava e que de fato tornava parte de seu encanto, - que nem sequer me ocorreu pensar na imprensa.

- Pois deveria havê-lo feito - continuava muito exasperado para deixar-se influenciar pelo sincero arrependimento que nublava seus olhos Chocolates. Os periódicos do dia seguinte mostrariam as fotografias nada favorecedoras de Bella embelezada com aquele vestido que lhe dava aspecto de fantasma a ponto de desintegrar-se. Um acidente estilístico de grandes proporções, certamente aquele objeto se lançou do cabide direto aos agradecidos braços de Bella.

- Bom... poderia me dar uma taça? - pediu ela em tom de desculpa porque ainda se encontrava um pouco enjoada. E não era de sentir saudades, pois não tinha comido nada da hora do café da manhã.

- Outra taça? - perguntou Edward surpreso e com desaprovação. Haver-se-ia aficionado à bebida desde sua separação? Abriu de repente as portas de uma acolhedora sala decorada em diferentes tons de azul.

Bella o seguiu fazendo uma confusão com as mãos, estava tão inquieta, que não sabia o que fazer com os braços.

- Suponho que estará se perguntando por que tornei a vê-lo.

- Não podia encontrar a estação?

- Estou falando sério - repreendeu-o elevando bem o queixo.

No rosto de Edward se desenhou um sorriso que era provocação e insulto ao mesmo tempo.

- Aqui estamos, virtualmente divorciados e nos vendo tantas vezes em um mesmo dia - disse cheio de ironia, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe estendia uma taça de conhaque. - Surpreendentemente, estou muito solicitado. Bom, disse que era sério...

- Por favor, não seja assim - suplicou ela, olhando-o nos olhos, mas mantendo-se reta e firme. - Não sei como chegar a você quando adota essa atitude.

Edward lhe lançou um perigoso olhar.

- Possivelmente se tivesse pensado que este dia poderia chegar, teria se comportado de um modo diferente durante nossa separação...

- Se tivesse tido conhecimento prévio da confissão dessa odiosa mulher, não teria havido tal separação - corrigiu Bella com firmeza.

- Faz dois anos valeu mais a palavra de uma desconhecida que a minha, esse foi o fim de nosso casamento - contra-atacou Edward frio como o gelo.

Bella desejava lhe recordar como tinha sido tudo por aquela época, mas não queria avivar sua hostilidade.

- Quando isso ocorreu já estávamos distanciados... e você sabe. Apenas nos víamos... Você estava em Nova Iorque, depois no iate...

- E você poderia ter estado comigo - espetou Edward.

Bella apertou as mãos e depois as separou de repente em um gesto de frustração.

- Passava tanto tempo trabalhando...

- Já lhe avisei isso quando nos casamos.

- Eu necessitava de meus estudos para me manter ocupada. Edward, por favor preste toda sua atenção durante um par de minutos para que possa dizer o que tenho que dizer.

Edward demonstrou que estava mortalmente aborrecido sem dizer uma palavra nem mover um músculo.

- Cometi um engano... um terrível engano, admito. Também compreendo que esteja muito zangado.

Ele abriu a boca.

- Cala! Não diga nada! - deteve-o ela-. Sei que tenho muito pelo que compensa-lo e que uma desculpa não serve de nada. Mas também sei que o tempo que estive contigo foi o mais feliz de minha vida.

Edward soprou tentando controlar-se. Como ia acreditar nisso?

- Estou disposta a algo para recuperar essa felicidade - acrescentou ela com um evidente rubor no rosto.

Mas a resposta não foi outra que a ira.

- Tinha essa felicidade e a desperdiçou. O que sente agora não é meu problema, _cara._

Seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas tinham uma expressão tão dura que a atravessavam como uma adaga. E embora sua inata prudência lhe dizia que devia render-se e sair correndo antes de deixar ainda mais claro suas intenções, havia algo dentro dela que lhe impedia de calar. O menos que lhe devia era sinceridade.

- Isso sei... mas aprendi muito de mim mesma nas últimas horas. Não tornei a ser feliz desde que o deixei.

- É uma lástima, mas me alegro se soubesse - confessou Edward sem rastro de remorso, embora ao mesmo tempo apareceu em sua mente o aspecto de Bella durante sua lua de mel na Toscana: seus olhos chocolates cheios de sorte, seus carnudos lábios sempre com um sorriso de satisfação. A essa imagem seguiu outra de seu esbelto corpo sobre os lençóis revoltas que despertou sua libido.

Bella se encontrou com aquele olhar escuro com reflexos dourados que tão bem conhecia e o coração lhe deu um tombo como se Edward acabasse de golpeá-lo pessoalmente. Cortou-lhe a respiração e todo seu corpo ficou imóvel como se estivesse à borda de um precipício e o medo de cair bloqueasse, mas agora o medo estava acompanhado de um desejo desesperado. O mesmo desejo que tinha tido que esquecer durante a separação acabava de despertar dentro dela.

-Ainda sinto algo por você - sua voz emergiu quase sem força enquanto fazia um esforço para concentrar-se no que tinha que dizer. - ... Estou pedindo que voltemos a tentá-lo. Quero voltar com você.

O corpo de Edward se encheu da mais escura satisfação, que não fez mais que aumentar a excitação que já sentia.

- Quer voltar comigo? -

-Sim - assentiu ela com os músculos tão tensos, que lhe doíam e tratando de não deixar-se vencer por sua falta de reação e de não sentir-se inferior por tal confissão. A tensão sexual se podia cortar com uma faca.

- Eu não sinto o mesmo. - respondeu ele sem afastar o olhar de sua sensual boca.

A ira que sentia estava expandindo-se dentro dele e ameaçava estalar. Fazia muito tempo que não estava tão zangado, dois anos exatamente. Fazia dois anos que seu casamento veio abaixo, dois anos desde que ela tinha sacrificado sua relação e a plena felicidade de seu filho com uma displicência que tinha arruinado as expectativas que Edward tinha em sua até então adorada esposa.

- Mas ao menos poderia pensar nisso... - persistiu ela.

- Não preciso pensar!

Bella baixou a cabeça para ocultar o profundo pesar que sentia.

- Entretanto - acrescentou ele depois de uns segundos, - embora nosso casamento fosse um engano...

- Não diga isso! - estalou ela ante tão brutal declaração.

-... Jamais a jogaria de minha cama...

Bella o olhou incapaz de entender tão inesperado final. Com a mestria de um homem que se sabia em clara vantagem em presença de qualquer mulher, Edward se aproximou dela e a rodeou com seus braços com o fim de lhe demonstrar o que queria dizer.

Bella ficou perplexa, olhando-o com os olhos abertos como os de uma ave e deixando-se apertar contra aquele corpo. Em um décimo de segundo, Edward tinha tomado posse de sua boca com uma intensidade sexual que a deixou completamente sem defesas.

Notou como seu corpo se balançava instável após tão apaixonado ataque e teve que agarrar-se a ele, que a levou entre seus braços até a parede contra a que a deixou aprisionada com seu corpo.

- Edward... - sussurrou ela sem a menor intenção de resistir porque sabia que ele jamais falava de sentimentos e que utilizava o sexo como modo de comunicar-se. Por isso quando voltou a tocá-la depois de dois anos, Bella acreditou que tinha atravessado suas barreiras e que a tinha aceitado de volta em sua vida.

- Deseja-me?

- Sempre...

Como única resposta, ele a beijou como se fosse devorá-la. Bella teve a sensação de não poder respirar, mas se agarrou a ele com ânsia e alegria.

Toda ela se derretia com o apaixonado ardor que nem sequer tinha sonhado voltar a sentir. Uma pontada no centro de seu corpo a fez mover-se de maneira instintiva até estar completamente presa a ele.

Um estremecimento quase imperceptível percorreu cada centímetro de pele de Edward. Desejava levantá-la nos braços e inundar-se na doce promessa de seu delicado corpo uma e outra vez, até ter satisfeito o desejo abrasador que ardia dentro dele. Mas no cômodo do lado o esperava outra mulher. Uma mulher a que podia possuir sem promessas nem complicações.

Entretanto um segundo depois chegou a outra conclusão. Não havia motivo para não celebrar sua iminente liberdade levando a sua futura ex-esposa à cama e lhe recordando o que ela mesma tinha rejeitado...

Fechando suas enormes mãos sobre os ombros de Bella, separou seus corpos.

- Agora mesmo não é um bom momento para mim.

- Como que não é um bom momento? - perguntou-lhe ela com os olhos abertos de par e par e ainda brilhantes de felicidade. - Eu só quero estar com você.

Edward ficou imóvel pela ira que se apoderava dele. Acaso tinha pensado que ia resultar lhe tão fácil recuperá-lo? Jamais a perdoaria. Tinha acabado com ela e lhe indignava que acreditasse que se desculparia e se reconciliariam como dois meninos que tivessem tido uma briga.

- Parece-me que estamos falando de coisas diferentes, _cara _- esclareceu ele com toda a frieza da qual era capaz. - Não tenho o menor interesse em recuperar nosso casamento. Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que isso deixei para trás faz já muito tempo?

Bella tinha ficado petrificada e a cor tinha desaparecido de seu rosto deixando-a lívida como um morto. Tinha a sensação de estar caminhando às cegas por um pântano. Não compreendia por que de repente a olhava como se fosse um estranho espécime de laboratório.

- Mas... faz um segundo estava b... me beijando - gaguejou desconcertada.

Edward a olhou com algo parecido à dor. Aquela mulher via a vida em branco e preto, tudo para ela tão literal e tão simples. Do seu lado não era mais que um acidente que podia ocorrer em qualquer momento, e isso não fazia mais que aumentar sua ira. A culpa de que seu casamento tivesse fracassado era dela não dele.

- Isso era sexo - afirmou com uma simplicidade cruel. Como era de esperar, Bella se ruborizou e olhou para o outro lado incapaz de confrontar essa palavra de quatro letras que sempre tratava de evitar.

- Bom, sim... mas...

- Só por que gostei de ter um bom sexo com você não significa que deseje voltar para o sagrado casamento - acrescentou ele implacável. - Por isso recordo, foi uma tigresa na cama.

Ante tão inoportuno elogio sem dúvida calculado com o propósito de menosprezar ainda mais a pouca dignidade que ficava, Bella lhe deu um bofetão tão forte que lhe doeu a mão. E não se arrependeu o mínimo pois não estava disposta a permitir que lhe falasse assim. Com um pouco de sorte recordaria aquele bofetão mais que sua estúpida rendição ao primeiro beijo.

Afastou-se dele lívida, mas com a cabeça bem alta. Não podia arriscar-se a derrubar-se e fazer o ridículo em sua presença.

- Nenhuma mulher se atreveu a me bater jamais... - disse ele apertando a mandíbula e agarrando-a pelo braço para impedir que chegasse à porta.

— Percebi - murmurou ela sem querer ver a marca vermelha que lhe tinha deixado sua mão na bochecha. - Não importa o que fizesse no passado ou o muito que lhe tenha feito zangar hoje, quero que saiba que o fiz com boa intenção e nunca quis fazer dano nem ofende-lo. Não mereço que me fale como se fosse um lixo...

- Eu não...

- E não vou permitir que me faça sentir culpada por tentar salvar nosso casamento...

- Há dois anos não tentou tanto! - contra-atacou Edward com uma fúria que paralisou Bella.

Estava fazendo um verdadeiro esforço por conter a angústia que a estava destroçando por dentro. Tinha-o perdido para sempre, já não haveria volta nem segundas oportunidades. Ele a desprezava e não sabia se podia culpá-lo por isso. Parecia que tudo o que tinha ocorrido tinha sido por sua culpa, embora no mais profundo de sua tristeza ela sabia que não era totalmente certo. Possivelmente tinha sido mais feliz com ele que sem ele, mas nem muito menos seu casamento não tinha sido perfeito e ela tinha sido a única disposta a transigir em qualquer ocasião.

- Pode que seja muito tarde, mas o estou tentando agora - explicou cheia de dor. - É isso tão mau?

De repente se abriu a porta deixando lugar a uma muito alto e chamativa mulher.

- Lauren... já acabo - sussurrou Edward brandamente. - Em seguida estou com você.

«Lauren?» Lauren Mollory. Bella não tinha reconhecido o nome quando tinha ouvido um dos paparazzi, mas sim reconheceu seu belo rosto, era a impressionante modelo que aparecia nessa campanha publicitária de perfumes.

Como um ratinho assustado ante uma cobra, Bella se encontrou olhando atordoada à mulher mais bela do mundo. Não podia evitar olhá-la porque era incrivelmente bonita. Com um suor frio lhe cobrindo o corpo, deu-se conta de que em todo o tempo que ela tinha estado ali com Edward, Lauren devia ter estado esperando-o. Enquanto ela tinha estado imersa em sua luta torpe e impetuosa por convencer Edward de tentá-lo de novo, ele teria estado desejando que partisse de uma vez.

- Isabella... -disse a modelo com invejável desenvoltura, - não nos apresentaram, mas tenho a sensação de conhecê-la graças a seu filho.

- Meu filho...? - Bella tinha a sensação de estar a ponto de derrubar-se.

- Masen é encantador... e se parece tanto a seu pai - acrescentou Lauren lançando um íntimo olhar a Edward. - É que adoro os meninos.

- Claro - balbuciou Bella baixando o olhar para esconder sua mortificação.

Sentia-se humilhada e completamente fora de lugar, mas não só pelapresença daquela mulher, mas também pela familiaridade com que tratava Edward. Ela era a visita não desejada, pois Lauren estava como em casa e certamente não parecia sentir-se muito ameaçada pela aparição da esposa de Edward. Contar-lhe-ia ele que Bella lhe tinha suplicado uma segunda oportunidade? Ririam juntos à sua custa? Comparada com Lauren Mallory... na realidade não podia nem comparar-se com ela. Bella era pequena e imperfeita em todos os sentidos. Até seu muito caro vestido recém comprado parecia um disfarce comparado com o simples traje cor nata da modelo.

Com os olhos embotados com as lágrimas a ponto de cair, Bella se dirigiu para a porta que comunicava com o vestíbulo.

- Será melhor que espere - informou-a Edward. - Não queremos dar mais que falar com a imprensa. O mais prático é que Lauren saia antes pela porta de trás, chega tarde a um ato benéfico.

Bella fez um esforço sobre-humano por conter as lágrimas e manter nos lábios um sorriso que parecia lhe haver pintado. Ver-se obrigada a contemplá-los juntos era uma tortura que não desejava nem a seu pior inimigo. Por fortuna, Edward acompanhou a modelo até a porta, onde ela já não poderia vê-los.

— Espero voltar a vê-la — disse Lauren efusivamente antes de sair da habitação.

Bella apertou as mãos fortemente para impedir que continuassem tremendo. Por que demônios havia tornado a ver Edward? Que loucura apossou dela? Quando lhe tinha faltado a companhia de alguma mulher? Naquele momento soou o telefone celular que levava na bolsa.

- Onde está? - inquiriu James Hunter do outro lado. - Estou há meia hora esperando-a.

- James... - limitou-se a balbuciar Bella atordoada. Tinha esquecido por completo que tinha ficado com seu companheiro para assistir a uma conferência enquanto a mãe dele cuidava de Masen. Tinham concordado com o encontro fazia semanas pelo que a senhora Hunter estaria justificadamente ofendida por tal desplante. - Sinto muitíssimo... é que me surgiu algo. Como posso me desculpar? Tinha esquecido que íamos sair.

Edward não se desconcertava facilmente, mas aquilo conseguiu deixá-lo imóvel no lugar. Olhou perplexo o delicado rosto de Bella. Tinha agido de um modo tão inocente, até lhe tinha dado a entender que ainda sentia algo por ele. Inclusive tinha cansado rendida em seus braços fazia tão somente uns minutos. E entretanto havia outro homem em sua vida, Edward se sentiu ultrajado. James? Que nome tão repulsivo! Certamente se tratava de um camundongo de biblioteca que se sentiria perdido entre os lençóis sem seus livros, imaginou Edward com sarcástico desagrado.

Bella continuou falando sem suspeitar que tinha público pois a primeira coisa que queria era emendar o tremendo engano de haver dito a James que tinha esquecido seu encontro.

- Será melhor que chame sua mãe e me desculpe pessoalmente... depois que foi tão amável de oferecer-se a ajudar.

- Já lhe disse que havia ficado doente, não tem por que chamá-la hoje.

Aliviou-a comprovar que sua resposta tinha aplacado um pouco o ânimo de James.

Edward por sua parte presenciava tão inaudito descobrimento. A relação de Bella devia ser muito sério se já conhecia a mãe do sujeito. _Dio mijou, _significaria isso que a última puritana do século vinte estava deitando-se com o camundongo de biblioteca? Edward estava indignado, profundamente indignado pelo desaparecimento dos estritos preceitos morais de Bella. É obvio não lhe negava o direito a refazer sua vida, entretanto acreditava que as necessidades de Masen deviam ser o primeiro para ela e não lhe parecia que um padrasto fosse o melhor para seu filho.

- Disse a Kate onde estava? -perguntou Bella a James com certo desconforto.

- Não, Kate não está. As luzes estão acesas, mas não parece que haja ninguém.

Bella ficou de pedra para ouvir aquilo. Sua irmã teria tido que tirar o menino da cama para sair de casa e Masen não era fácil de apaziguar quando despertava. Franziu o cenho preocupada e só então descobriu que Edward estava de volta no cômodo.

- Estas chamadas são muito caras - queixou-se James.

Encolheu-lhe o coração ao ver a expressão do rosto de Edward. Como podia ser tão suscetível a tudo o que ele fizesse ou pensasse? Devia resultar penosa para ele e para sua bela amiga. A pobre e triste Bella perseguindo um sonho romântico e a um marido que pensava que sua relação com ela não tinha sido mais que um engano. Esboçou um falso sorriso porque estava segura de que Edward estaria envergonhando-se dela, por não estar à altura de sua sofisticada atitude. E com o tom mais jovial de que era capaz, disse a James que o veria na sexta-feira na faculdade.

- Será melhor que me vá - anunciou depois de guardar o telefone e sem atrever-se a olhá-lo diretamente.

- Não pode partir.

- Como?

-A casa está rodeada de paparazzi. Lauren as arrumou para que não a vissem, mas não podemos voltar a nos arriscarmos - explicou secamente-. Terá que passar aqui a noite e escapar pela manhã.

Bella o observou consternada e depois se encaminhou à porta.

- Não posso ficar... não.

- A imprensa está aí fora a esperando - murmurou ele com suavidade. - Sua aparição faz uma hora não tem feito mais que despertar seu apetite, agora serão muito mais agressivos.

- Sei - admitiu Bella aterrada por tal possibilidade. - Mas não posso ficar...

- por que não? É o mais simples. Os paparazzi não vão ficar aí esperando toda à noite, poderá sair discretamente a primeira hora da manhã. - com a naturalidade de quem não estivesse oferecendo mais que um pouco de hospitalidade a sua futura ex-esposa, a quem até o momento tinha dado tão fria acolhida, Edward a olhou atentamente enquanto esperava sua resposta.

Não queria estar sob o mesmo teto que ele, mas aqueles paparazzi já lhe tinham resultado muito amedrontadores antes para ter que voltar a enfrentálos. O que Edward dizia parecia bastante lógico, ele sempre tinha destacado por seu sentido prático. Se tomasse o primeiro trem da manhã, chegaria em casa a tempo para despertar Masen e levar o café da manhã à cama de sua irmã como modo de agradecimento.

- Está bem... ficarei... obrigada - acrescentou com pouca naturalidade.

- Deve ter fome.

- Não - respondeu ela sinceramente pois o certo era que não tinha o menor apetite. - foi um dia muito comprido e estou cansada. Poderia subir e dormir já?

- Surpreende-me, _cara _- sussurrou ele com os olhos brilhantes cravados nela. - Pensei que aproveitaria a oportunidade para continuar lutando por reviver o nosso.

Estava-se rindo dela com a maior crueldade imaginável. Sua mordacidade tinha sido sempre o lado escuro de sua grande inteligência.

- Possivelmente tenha que reconsiderar se merece tanto esforço - replicou dignamente.

— Em termos econômicos... sim, vale a pena. Em outros aspectos, teríamos que negociar.

- Não sei do que fala e não quero saber - estava muito tensa para pensar com clareza e muito exausta para correr o risco de continuar a seu lado. - Só quero ir a meu quarto.

- Acompanho-a.

Durante um décimo de segundo, permitiu-se o prazer de olhar Edward pois sabia que certamente não voltaria a vê-lo antes de ir. Não pôde evitar perguntar-se o que havia nele que o fazia tão irresistível. Sua escura e poderosa beleza masculina ou essa inteligência sofisticada e analítica que sempre a tinha desconcertado? Tinha-lhe ensinado que inclusive com a segurança que dava uma aliança de casamento, amar outro ser humano podia ser uma experiência angustiosa.

- É muito inteligente para a maioria das coisas - disse-lhe de repente detendo-se ao final da escada, - mas não se dava muito bem estar casado - acrescentou em tom ausente e com voz baixa.

- Pode repetir? - pediu-lhe Edward ostensivamente desconcertado.

- O casamento era o único que não tinha provado... era toda uma novidade para você - começou a dizer olhando o vazio porque sabia que se o olhasse perderia a coragem. - Uma vez gastou dois milhões de libras em um quadro que teve um só dia em seu apartamento para depois doá-lo a um museu, e não acredito que tenha ido vê-lo uma só vez. O que o excitava era se fazer com ele.

- Isso é uma tolice - tinha a mandíbula apertada enquanto acendia as luzes do enorme dormitório ao qual a tinha levado.

- Eu era para você como esse quadro. Uma vez que me conseguiu, perdeu todo o interesse - acrescentou bruscamente.

- Não tenho a intenção de tentar rebater tão imaginativo raciocínio. Utilize o telefone se necessitar algo - dirigiu-se à porta com o andar de um predador arrogante, masculino e seguro de si mesmo. - _Dormi bene._

«Que durma bem?» Devia estar brincando. Uma gargalhada histérica ficou presa na garganta enquanto o resto do corpo lhe tremia sem parar...

E ai o que acharam? REVIEW?

Gente Thanks pelo os Review, acho que ainda hoje posto mais um capitulo vamu ver... Bjos Gess


	4. Chapter 4

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**AMANTE E ESPOSA**

_**Capítulo 4**_

COM A DETERMINAÇÃO de não deixar-se vencer por suas emoções, Bella levantou o telefone e se dispôs a chamar sua irmã. Não houve resposta, por isso sua preocupação se foi fazendo mais e mais intensa enquanto esperava que respondesse ao telefone celular.

- Bella? - disse por fim Kate, cuja voz soava afogada pelo ruído ensurdecedor da música de fundo. - Por que me liga?

Era incrível que a música não a aturdisse, mas agora entendia que não tivesse ouvido o telefone que se encontrava no saguão da casa.

- Estava preocupada. Parece ser que James esteve aí antes, mas você tinha saído.

- Não tinha saído - respondeu depois de um comprido silencio. - Mas quando vi que era ele não me incomodei em abrir a porta. É tão aborrecido.

- Eu também vou ser aborrecida e vou pedir que baixe um pouco a música; se Masen chorar não poderá ouvi-lo. Escute, tinha pensado ficar aqui à noite e voltar pela primeira hora da manhã, mas se preferir que volte esta noite...

- Não seja tola. Não faz falta que volte - assegurou sua irmã com impaciência. ouviu-se o ruído de uma porta ao fechar-se e depois um agradável silêncio.

- Masen está bem... dormindo como um tronco. Como foi com Edward?

- Mau - confessou derrubando-se sobre a cama. - Está saindo com Lauren Mallory, a modelo. É linda.

- Vá, querida! - exclamou rindo malévola. - Parece que não é seu dia. Adverti-lhe isso, não é certo?

- Sim.

- Edward é um desgraçado. Pediu-lhe o dinheiro?

- Sim... não haverá nenhum problema.

- Genial! - exclamou Kate entusiasmada.

Então lhe pareceu ouvir outra voz do outro lado da linha.

- Há alguém com você?

- Por que me pergunta isso? - replicou sua irmã indignada.

- Acreditei ouvir alguém mais.

- Pois não... É a televisão. Até manhã!

E pendurou o telefone sem lhe dar tempo de despedir-se. Bella ficou ali tentando fazer algo com a dor que lhe perfurava o coração. Fazia mais de três anos desde o dia em que tinha saído correndo da festa de Alice depois de ver Edward com outra mulher muito bonita. Ele a tinha seguido até a rua.

— Então sente por mim o mesmo que eu por você — lhe havia dito com tremenda satisfação. - Não se preocupe por meu acompanhante, não significa nada.

- Ela sabe? - tinha-lhe perguntado Bella escandalizada.

- É com você que quero estar, _bela minha _- tinha assegurado ele encolhendo os ombros. - As demais não são mais que substitutas e se quer culpar alguém disso, culpe a si mesma.

- Não tente me fazer responsável por ser um mulherengo!

- Sou solteiro... não engano a ninguém nem faço nada mau. Não seja tão puritana. Se fosse tão formal como acreditava que você gostaria que fosse, estaria casado e com filhos e, portanto moralmente fora de seu alcance. Sendo como sou, estou disponível para você, a única coisa que tem que fazer é deixar de correr como uma menina fugindo do que sabe que há entre nós.

As três da madrugada se apresentou em sua casa e ela o tinha deixado entrar aliviada de que ao menos não estivesse passando a noite com a outra.

- Com você será diferente, _cara. _- tinha-lhe assegurado estreitando-a em seus braços. - Você me terá só para você.

Bella tinha ficado boquiaberta ao comprovar que lhe oferecia como um extra algo que ela tinha dado como obvio.

- E vou fazê-la muito feliz. É tão simples, por que fazê-lo tão complicado? —tinha acrescentado com um suave sussurro acompanhado por beijos.

Mas a única coisa que tinha resultado simples tinha sido saber que o amava, algo no que por outra parte, não acreditava que tivesse outra escolha. Viam-se sempre que podiam, mas nunca era suficiente para nenhum dos dois. Bella tinha se apaixonado loucamente e não tinha tido nenhuma dúvida sobre sua relação por isso aceitou sua proposição quando dois meses mais tarde lhe pediu que se casasse com ele. Não suspeitava que uma vez lhe tivesse posto o anel de compromisso, desapareceria a intimidade da qual tinham desfrutado até então.

Os amigos de Edward a elogiavam em sua presença, mas o certo era que em um círculo tão distinto como aquele todo mundo se sentia insultado por que tinha escolhido como futura esposa uma professora de universidade pouco sofisticada. As contínuas alusões à reputação de Edward com o gênero feminino ou sua falta de encanto afetaram enormemente à auto-estima de Bella e a sua fé em seu futuro marido.

Naquele momento Bella não estava consciente daquela realidade. O dia das núpcias tinha sido o mais feliz de sua vida e a curta lua de mel uma verdadeira delícia. Entretanto, só dez meses mais tarde Bella se sentia sozinha e triste; mas não fosse pela história de Tanya Denali, teria continuado com ele. Edward nunca tinha chegado a entender por que o tinha abandonado. Sua aparente infidelidade a tinha convencido de que o divórcio era a melhor opção que podia dar a um homem que tinha deixado claro durante as últimas semanas que lamentava haver-se casado com ela...

Bella se meteu no banheiro contíguo ao dormitório e com lágrimas de dor lhe empapando o rosto decidiu tomar um banho quente com a esperança de que a ajudasse a relaxar-se. Já inundada na água, uns minutos depois se encontrou perguntando-se por que Kate detestava tanto Edward. Sua irmã jamais tinha tido uma palavra amável sobre ele e, para ser sincera, o certo era que ele tampouco tinha sido nunca muito amável com ela. Provavelmente se devia unicamente a um choque de personalidades. Bella respirou fundo e desejou ter o pequeno Masen junto a ela.

Uma suave batida na porta do banheiro a tirou de seus pensamentos com um sobressalto que a fez salpicar água por todos os lados.

- Não estou vestida! - avisou rapidamente a quem estivesse chamando.

- Não importa - disse Edward do outro lado. - Pedi que lhe subissem uma bandeja com comida, mas como me disseram que não respondia decidi subir eu.

- Não tenho fome.

Ao atravessar a soleira da porta, seus claros olhos se entrecerraram para observá-la com uma intensidade estremecedora. A primeira coisa com que se encontrou foi com a tentadora visão de uns delicados peitos de pele branca coroados por uns suculentos mamilos rosáceos. Ela tentava ocultar sua nudez apertando os joelhos ao peito, como sempre, despojada de todo artifício.

Tinha o cabelo úmido e alvoroçado, os olhos brilhantes e a boca tão sensual como um pecado...

- Pois eu sim - respondeu ele ferozmente.

- Então fique você com a bandeja - sugeriu Bella tentando afastar o olhar dele e fracassando estrepitosamente em tal intento. Tinha uns olhos preciosos que emitiam brilhos de bronze e ouro, uns olhos que ao olhá-la provocaram nela um ardor na zona pélvica e então pensar razoavelmente se converteu em uma verdadeira provocação. Tirou a jaqueta e a gravata e desabotoou os botões superiores da camisa; com o que tinha um aspecto mais atrativo e perigoso que nunca. Todos os sentidos de Bella reagiram disparando por seu corpo multidão de calafrios.

- Por que não me pede que vá? -perguntou provocador.

Bella sabia perfeitamente por que, mas era muito covarde para dizer-lhe.

Em só uns segundos sua mente se encheu de imagens nas que ele se aproximava dela e a tirava da água para levá-la diretamente à cama e saciar o desejo irrefreável que sempre tinha despertado nele.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás; tinha lido a resposta no olhar desprotegido e cheio de esperança de Bella. Com o estilo que lhe caracterizava, assumiu que tinha chegado o momento de dar o primeiro passo para que ela não se sentisse mal pelo que estava fazendo. Mas descobriu com surpresa que essa vez queria algum tipo de contribuição de sua parte. Por que tinha que lhe fazer sempre as coisas tão fáceis? Depois de tudo, ele já tinha orquestrado toda a situação para provocar o presente desenlace. Tinha-a dissuadido de que não partisse da casa para estar com o camundongo de biblioteca porque tinha a intenção de seduzi-la e passar a noite com ela. Mas agora de repente, tinha tomado a determinação de fazê-la escolher e agir em conseqüência...

- Se quer dormir comigo esta noite, estarei no quarto do lado esperando-a. - viu como seu rosto se ruborizava um pouco mais com cada palavra.

- Como... como pode me dizer isso? -perguntou quando conseguiu superar ligeiramente o abafado.

- A vida é muito curta. Estou tentando evitar que nos façamos velhos antes que lhe ditas a agir. Decida se me deseja o suficiente para se arriscar ou não. -apesar do ultimato, sua voz soou suave e sedutora. - Você decide.

Bella ouviu mortificada como a porta se fechava. Foi-se. Levantou-se da banheira tremendo e começou a secar-se. Conhecia-a tão bem; tinha reconhecido sem problemas o desejo que sentia, deu-se conta de que estava ali sentada esperando que ele fora por ela. Mas em lugar de fazer o que sempre tinha feito, burlou-se de sua passividade e lhe tinha arrojado uma incrível provocação.

Ela nunca tinha sido das que se arriscavam, por isso, tudo o que tinha feito durante o dia lhe resultava agora bastante irreal. Tinha ido em busca de Edward não uma, a não ser duas vezes. E o que tinha conseguido com tanta valentia? Só a tinha feito desentupir todas as mentiras que esteve dizendo a si mesma durante os últimos anos. Tinha-a obrigado a enfrentar a realidade, quão desgraçada que era sem ele. E agora a tinha obrigado a considerar uma via para ressuscitar seu casamento em que nem sequer tinha pensado.

Apesar da deslumbrante beleza de Lauren Mallory, Edward continuava sentindo-se atraído por sua esposa. Em lugar de escandalizar-se de sua proposição, possivelmente deveria pensar que era afortunada por seguir despertando seu interesse sexual. Além disso, se Edward não a achasse atraente, não teria existido possibilidade alguma de reconciliação. Queria isso dizer que devia ir a sua chamada?

Por acaso não era muito cedo para voltar a acabar na cama com ele? Edward não sofria suas inibições e sempre tinha tido uns impulsos sexuais muito fortes. Ao fim e ao cabo, ainda estavam casados e se tinham se separado, tinha sido por sua culpa. Tinha passado o dia inteiro lhe dizendo que queria voltar com ele, assim não tinha direito de queixar-se de que ele tivesse entendido suas palavras da maneira mais literal. E se a desafiava a arriscar-se por ele, não estaria lhe dando a entender que havia esperança de que houvesse um futuro para eles?

Aquele não era o momento de questionar-se se era o bastante sexy ou não porque provavelmente aquela seria a última oportunidade que ia ter de salvar seu casamento, assim não podia permitir-se desperdiçá-la por culpa do acanhamento. Sem pensar duas vezes, vestiu a roupa interior e, como lhe parecia um pouco estúpido vestir-se por completo, colocou por cima a colcha da cama e saiu do quarto antes que os nervos se apoderassem dela.

Cruzou a soleira da porta do lado só para descobrir que... o quarto estava completamente às escuras e vazio. Tampouco estava no quarto da frente. Em busca de um marido, pensou histérica. Teria mudado de opinião?

- Não tem necessidade que reviste a casa inteira, estou aqui... - anunciou Edward com sarcasmo.

Bella deu a volta assustada, mas ao fazê-lo tropeçou com o extremo da colcha e caiu de bruços em metade do corredor.

_- Dio mijou... _Está bem? - Edward se agachou e lhe estendeu uma mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

- Perfeitamente! - respondeu com tremenda frustração. Já lhe era difícil atuar com dignidade em um terreno no que nunca se sentiu segura, mas estar ali vestida de sofá e acabar de bruços a seus pés como uma tonta supunha ter caído ainda mais baixo.

Por questões práticas, Edward a levantou nos braços e a levou até seu quarto.

- Bom... E agora o que? - perguntou ela tentando manter-se firme.

- Pois vou tirar lhe tudo isto antes que quebre uma perna. - dito e feito, agarrou a colcha e a fez girar sobre si mesmo antes que tivesse sequer a oportunidade de protestar.

- Ai! - despojada da única coisa que podia ocultá-la, Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito e então o olhou atentamente pela primeira vez.

Só usava umas cueca que lhe cobriam unicamente até a parte superior das coxas. Além disso, seu corpo bronzeado e musculoso se desdobrava ante ela com todo seu encanto e atrativo. Os ombros largos, os peitorais ligeiramente cheios de pêlo e o estômago liso como uma prancha. Um pouco parecido ao vôo de centenas de mariposas se desatou no interior de Bella.

- É... tão estranho estar aqui com você outra vez. - confessou com a respiração entrecortada.

- Eu diria que é erótico... - matizou ele aproximando-se para lhe passar a mão pelo cabelo alvoroçado. - Sinto-me como um sultão, tenho uma pulseira e tenho a sensação de que esta noite posso conseguir tudo o que deseje.

Bella se pôs a rir com nervosismo porque pensou que devia estar brincando.

- Eu não chegaria tão longe...

- Acredito que chegaria tão longe como eu desejasse, _minha bela _- assegurou saboreando seus lábios entreabertos com ardente precisão.

Era como ver uma chama aproximando-se da dinamite e não podia evitar que seu corpo tremesse espectador. Edward levantou o rosto para observá-la atentamente e depois a beijou de novo com uma paixão que reclamava uma resposta por sua parte, mas que a obrigou a agarrar-se a seus ombros para não cair.

Foi baixando as mãos até despojá-la do sutiã, instintivamente ela tratou de ocultar os seios com as mãos, mas ele a impediu. Seus olhos dourados pousaram na pele nua com gesto de admiração.

- Senti falta de seu corpo... - confessou ele.

Apesar da satisfação que lhe dava ouvir aquilo, sentia-se nua e desprotegida ante tanta atenção.

- Vai ser um verdadeiro prazer me reencontrar com ele. - sussurrou enquanto seus dedos acariciavam os mamilos eretos provocando um gemido afogado. agachou-se ligeiramente e a levantou do chão em seus braços.

- Onde... aonde nos leva tudo isto... a você e a mim? - perguntou gaguejando.

- A minha cama... não me faça perguntas com armadilha - sugeriu-lhe ele. - Não é o bastante sutil.

Deixou-a brandamente sobre o leito. Não lhe havia dito nenhuma mentira. Tinha sido direto com ela, assegurou-se Edward a si mesmo. Se ela escolhia continuar sendo a eterna otimista e chegar a conclusões errôneas, era problema dele. Ele a desejava e ela estava disposta. Por que complicar as coisas? A tênue luz iluminava sua juba ao mesmo tempo em que acentuava a perfeição de sua pele e de sua fina figura.

Tinha-a agarrado pelos pulsos, presa contra a cama e em seus lábios havia um tímido sorriso. Não havia nada suspeito em seu interesse por ela, nada cruel em sua provocação; era evidente que a desejava. A dúvida de quanto teria desejado Lauren Mallory ameaçou danificando o momento, mas Bella afastou tal pensamento de sua mente tão rápido como pôde.

- É muito bela... em suas pequenas proporções. - acrescentou Edward grosseiramente, como se tivesse medo de que tal completo pudesse fazê-la pensar algo que não era.

- Isso é o que você acredita.

- James não pensa o mesmo?

- James? – abriu os olhos surpresa porque não entendia como era possível que Edward soubesse sequer da existência de seu amigo; mas a dúvida não era o bastante importante para ficar a investigá-la naquele momento. - Não acredito que nunca parou para pensar em meu aspecto. Como eu, acha mais interessantes as questões práticas...

_- Dio mio... _que romântico. - murmurou Edward entre dentes e contrariado pela maneira em que Bella comparava sua natureza com a desse outro homem. - Pois eu acredito que neste momento... tudo conta, _bellezza._

- Claro que sim - assentiu com o coração na mão.

- Então deixe de se esconder entre os lençóis. Passou-se muito tempo, me deixe que desfrute da vista. - sussurrou dirigindo seu olhar para a calcinha que ainda usava e dispondo-se automaticamente a tirar-lhe. - Muito melhor assim...

Seus olhos verdes passearam por seu corpo com sensualidade antes de afastar-se um pouco para tirar a cueca. Sua excitação era mais que evidente e parecia que ter público o animava em lugar de inibi-lo. Ela, entretanto se ruborizou e teve que fechar os olhos para ocultar as sensações que estava notando no baixo ventre.

- Me olhe... - ordenou-lhe Edward deitando-se a seu lado. Suas pálpebras se abriram lentamente e viu a mão dele passeando-se delicadamente por seus seios, entretendo-se especialmente nos mamilos. Arqueou as costas ao mesmo tempo em que uma rajada de calafrios lhe percorria a espinha dorsal.

- Edward...

Ele baixou a cabeça até que sua língua pôde passear-se pelo terreno que já tinham reconhecido seus dedos e ela moveu os quadris tentando dirigir o calor ardente que sentia entre as coxas. Fazia tanto que não a tocava, que a surpreendeu a resposta de seu próprio corpo. Apertou as mãos e tratou de fazer-se com o controle que rapidamente voltou a perder para mergulhar-se de cheio no prazer.

Edward voltou a estirar-se, dessa vez para inundar sua língua no delicioso interior de sua boca. Moveu-se uma e outra vez até que Bella o envolveu entre seus braços e notou sua respiração entrecortada pelo desejo. Já em cima dela, foi acomodando a mão até dar com o fogo líquido que se escondia entre suas coxas.

- Necessita-me, _cara... _- sussurrou com uma risada de masculina satisfação enquanto seus dedos exploravam com mestria aquelas profundidades de seu corpo. O prazer era uma tortura que a fazia retorcer-se e gemer.

- Edward, por favor... - ouviu-se suplicar, mas não lhe importou. O desejo era tão forte que a controlava sem que ela pudesse fazer nada.

Entrou nela com um grunhido primitivo e ela se estremeceu ante o poder de sua penetração e levantou as pernas para poder senti-lo no mais profundo de seu corpo. Em meio a uma excitação selvagem que nunca tinha conhecido, Bella apreciou a mudança que Edward tinha experimentado, mas o prazer a arrastou afastando-a por completo de qualquer pensamento. Abandonou-se à explosão que estava tendo lugar dentro de seu corpo, inundando-a em um clímax intenso e arrebatador.

Depois da tormenta de prazer, Bella ficou fraca e indefesa e se abraçou a ele tentando recuperar o fôlego. Estava incrivelmente feliz, pensou com alívio e gratidão. Estavam juntos de novo; sabia que ainda havia muitas coisas que limar, mas a separação tinha acabado e agora se abria ante eles uma nova oportunidade.

- Não podia viver sem você. - murmurou tentando não deixar-se levar pela emoção, embora fosse muito difícil não tornar a chorar de felicidade.

- Não me diga, _cara! _- disse ele lhe dando um beijo na frente.

Tentou não rir do modo no que ela se aferrava a ele, lhe fazendo sentir o poder de ser indispensável. Por um momento habitaram juntos aquele breve intervalo em suas vidas, mas a lembrança dos últimos dois anos não demorou para voltar para a mente de Edward, enchendo sua alma de novo com a frieza do aço.

Inconsciente da mudança, Bella acariciava seu peito admirando a perfeição de sua pele e depois levantou o olhar para seu rosto.

- Eu... ainda o amo.

- Que honra. - respondeu elevando a mão e marcando um pequeno espaço com dois dedos. - Quer-me assim? Ou assim? - perguntou separando mais os dedos.

Ela sorriu timidamente pensando que estava brincando.

- Quero ao menos o dobro disso...

- Mas eu não pedi esse amor... eu só queria sexo.

Uma careta de dor transformou o rosto de Bella.

- Não fale assim.

- Se me tanto ama, me perdoará. - assegurou Edward sarcasticamente.

Só então identificou o tom escuro e frio de sua voz, algo ia mal. Edward a separou de seu lado e se levantou da cama enquanto ela não deixava de olhálo.

Era como se acabasse de lhe atirar uma punhalada que a tinha partido em dois. Entregou-se a ele, tinha-lhe devotado seu amor, mas ele a tinha rejeitado. «Eu só queria sexo». A humilhação a fez estremecer.

O telefone que havia na mesinha de noite soou de repente. Edward respondeu amaldiçoando em italiano e a expressão de seu rosto mudou automaticamente.

- Sim, sou Edward Cullen. O que aconteceu? O tom de sua voz fez com que Bella se incorporasse na cama e o observasse; a cor de seu rosto se converteu em branco imaculado.

- Que hospital? Como está? - inquiriu com seriedade. - Como aconteceu?

Enquanto escutava as feições do rosto foram endurecendo até converter-se em pedra.

- Obrigado. Agora mesmo vou para lá.

Ao mesmo tempo em que pendurava o telefone lançou a Bella um gélido olhar de reprovação.

- Era a polícia. Masen está no hospital, tem cortes e machucados. Encontraram-no sozinho na rua.

- Co...Como? - perguntou Bella perplexa.

- Sua irmã tentou leva-lo com ela, mas pelo visto estava muito bêbada para tomar conta dele. Parece que o tinha levado a uma festa da qual escapou sem que ninguém se desse conta. - explicou Edward subindo paulatinamente o tom de voz.

- Meu deus! - aterrada por que seu filho tivesse sofrido algum dano, Bella tentou não pensar em como era possível que tivesse acontecido algo tão terrível e se concentrou no que verdadeiramente importava. - Masen está no hospital? Mas... está bem?

Edward não respondeu, seus olhos continuavam cravados nela com um brilho ameaçador.

- Como demônios lhe ocorreu deixar meu filho aos cuidados dessa bruxa egoísta?

- Por favor me diga se Masen está bem! - insistiu Bella muito alterada.

_- Dannazione! _A que lhe chama estar «bem»? Tem cortes e machucados e está morto de medo. Poderiam havê-lo seqüestrado ou assassinado, poderia ter acontecido algo! Graças a Deus que nada disso ocorreu! -Edward continuou vociferando enquanto tirava a roupa do armário. - Alguém terá que pagar por isso.

**** **_E ai o que acharam ? _**

**_Muito mal esse Edward Nao? _**

**_Bjssssss... Review?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**AMANTE E ESPOSA**

_**Capítulo 5**_

ALGUÉM terá que pagar por isso». Com essa ameaça lhe retumbando nos ouvidos, Bella esperou pacientemente no assento traseiro da limusine durante o caminho para o hospital. Masen era responsabilidade dela e ela o tinha deixado aos cuidados de Kate. Cada vez que o imaginava sozinho em metade da rua sem o amparo de um adulto algo lhe dilacerava por dentro. Seu adorado filho poderia ter morrido atropelado por culpa de seu mau julgamento. Mas como poderia ter imaginado que sua irmã seria capaz de mentir desse modo? Como ia suspeitar que Kate pudesse ser tão irresponsável? O certo era que não podia culpar Edward da ferocidade com que tinha reagido ao inteirar-se.

— Por que não procurou alguém que cuidasse dele como é devido? - perguntou-lhe de repente com extrema frieza.

Com a ânsia de chegar junto a seu filho e mitigar todos os seus temores, Bella custava enormemente pensar com claridade.

- Jogue a culpa em Tanya Denali e a sua confissão...

- Não, jogo a culpa em você. - replicou Edward cravando-lhe um olhar como uma adaga.

- Sue, a babá de Masen, só trabalha para mim meio período. - disse apertando as mãos fortemente. - E sei que pelas tardes não pode vir. Eu pedi à Kate porque era a única disponível sem prévio aviso, mas Sue ia colocar o pequeno na cama. Além disso, eu não tinha pensado voltar tão tarde... mas para ser sincera - acrescentou com tensão. -... não pensei que fosse perigoso deixa-lo com Kate. Confiava nela...

_- Infernizo! _Como pôde confiar em sua irmã? – lançavam-lhe faíscas os olhos. - É muito egoísta para pôr as necessidades de um menino à frente das suas. Não entendo como pôde confiar nela.

- Nem por um momento pensei que Kate fosse capaz de fazer nada que pusesse Masen em perigo - explicou Bella com total sinceridade. - É óbvio que me equivoquei e não acredito que possa me perdoar isso nunca...

— Eu tampouco poderei perdoá-la nunca. - disse ele com um amargo sorriso.

Bella se estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo. Era uma tortura sentir-se culpada pelo perigo que tinha deslocado seu filho e pela traição de sua irmã; e resultava insuportável recordar que só uma hora antes, Edward lhe tinha feito amor apaixonadamente para depois rejeitar seu amor da maneira mais dolorosa e humilhante.

Por um momento tinha chegado a acreditar ingenuamente que tinham entrado em uma nova e prometedora etapa e só uns segundos depois suas esperanças tinham sido destruídas. Naquele momento, não havia um milímetro de Bella que não estivesse destroçado pela angústia. Jamais tinha parado para pensar quão cruel Edward podia chegar a ser, tinha preferido evitar o lado mais escuro de sua personalidade. Mas o certo era que nunca tinha sido capaz de ceder ou de reconhecer seus próprios enganos, e com a mesma determinação, agora se negava a perdoar ou sentir compaixão ante um engano humano.

- Uma vez eu o perdoei por algo muito mais sério... - recordou-lhe Bella com voz tremente.

- Não tinha feito nada que requisitasse perdão. - contra-atacou cheio de rancor.

Foi a gota que encheu o copo de seu frágil autocontrole.

- Ah, não? Recordo-o que por muito que queira agora Masen, quando fiquei grávida se comportou como um adolescente.

Edward ficou paralisado uns segundos, surpreso de que uma mulher tão tranqüila pudesse ficar tão beligerante de repente.

_- Come...?_

- Não se atreva a negá-lo. - bufou Bella como uma gata furiosa.

Mas Edward não demorou em recuperar a energia.

— Não tenho a menor intenção de negar que me incomodou que decidisse ficar grávida apesar de minha opinião...

- Eu não decidi ficar grávida!

- Acabávamos de nos casar. - continuou fazendo caso omisso a sua intervenção. - Eu teria querido esperar alguns anos e você sabia. Quando decidiu não ter em conta meus desejos...

- Deixe-o já! Não está me escutando e eu não posso acreditar no que ouço. Jamais teria me ocorrido que pensasse que eu tivesse planejado ficar grávida... por que não me disse isso em seu momento?

- Bom, já sabe... - murmurou suave como a seda. - Estava me comportando como um adolescente... tentando amadurecer pelo bem do menino.

- Continua pensando que pode se tornar preparado a minha custa. - disse ela vermelha de raiva. - Olhe, eu não gosto de discutir, mas tenho que me defender...

- Morro de impaciência. - interrompeu-a com crueldade.

- Que demônios o fez pensar que eu podia haver ficado grávida sabendo que você não queria?

- Eu trabalhava muito e você não gostava disso, assim suponho que pensou que o bebê me ataria mais a casa. - seus brilhantes olhos a inspecionaram em busca de algum sinal que delatasse sua culpa. - Você me apresentou isso como um fato consumado. Estava muito zangado, mas não podia dizer ou fazer nada. Minha honra me obrigava a aceitar que levava meu filho.

- Por isso começou a trabalhar mais do que nunca, virtualmente deixou de me falar e decidiu levar os negócios do iate para se assegurar que nos víssemos ainda menos. - prosseguiu Bella sem deixar-se influenciar por suas palavras. - Parece que a honra não o obrigava a fazer nenhum tipo de sacrifício.

- Não estou de acordo. - limitou-se a dizer apertando os dentes fazendo com que lhe marcasse bem a mandíbula.

- Pode estar tão em desacordo como quiser! - exclamou Bella com veemência. - Mas o asseguro que não minto, eu não planejei ter Masen. Para mim também foi um choque descobrir que estava grávida.

Edward continuou olhando-a sem aparente reação.

- Por Deus, eu não sou assim. - protestou taxativamente. -Nem tive nenhum descuido quando estava tomando a pílula anticoncepcional. Por que não pensou que existia certa probabilidade de falha?

- Não recordo ter pensado nisso - admitiu franzindo o cenho.

- O médico pensava que minha gravidez entrava nessa pequena percentagem de risco. Mas cada vez que tentava falar com você, você partia ou se punha a falar por telefone.

- Sou um tipo que não gosta dos bate-papos de mulheres. - justificou-se ele.

- Pois a estas alturas deveria saber que eu não sou nenhuma embusteira. -reprovou-lhe por sua injustiça. - Fiquei grávida porque o método anticoncepcional falhou e me indigna que pudesse pensar outra coisa.

Então, a limusine estava chegando ao hospital e ao vê-lo, Bella não demorou nem um segundo em esquecer a conversação que estavam mantendo; saiu do carro logo que pôde e correu para encher seus braços vazios com seu querido filho.

Já no hospital, um policial lhes informou que Masen tinha saído por uma porta traseira da casa onde estava sendo celebrada a festa e uma vizinha tinha chamado à polícia ao ver o pequeno sozinho na rua. No momento em que Kate se deu conta de que o menino tinha desaparecido, a polícia já estava ali. O menino tinha feridas ocasionadas por uma possível queda e estava muito assustado, por isso os agentes se negaram a entregá-lo a sua tia, que não podia ocultar ter bebido. Assim tinham-no levado a hospital e tinham tratado de entrar em contato com sua mãe, mas como Bella não tinha respondido ao telefone celular tinham localizado o pai.

Quando terminou de ouvir o horrível relato dos fatos, Bella se dirigiu ao encontro de seu filho; foi então quando Kate se aproximou dela:

- Suponho que acreditará que eu tenho a culpa de tudo neste pesadelo!

Embora não fosse a saudação adequada naquelas circunstâncias, Bella se deu conta em seguida de que sua irmã tinha os olhos avermelhados e cheios de preocupação e, é obvio lhe abrandou o coração. Sabia que já tinha tido que suportar a reprimenda da polícia por seu descuido e pela quantidade de álcool que tinha ingerido estando a cargo de um menino.

- Só gostaria que não tivesse mentido quando liguei.

— Estava segura de que se zangaria se se inteirasse de que tinha saído. Só foi uma mentira piedosa. Se as coisas não tivessem saído mal, jamais a teria informado. De verdade não pensei que aconteceria nada por levar Masen comigo! - argumentou Kate em sua defesa. - Estava mais tranqüilo, coloquei-o em um berço na casa de meu amigo. Como ia eu pensar que saltaria do berço?

- Quando a chamei devia me dizer que necessitava que voltasse para que você pudesse sair. - lamentou-se Bella. - Mas não a culpo.

- Pois eu sim. - interveio Edward agarrando Bella pelo braço. - Mas não vamos continuar discutindo agora. O mais importante neste momento é que Masen precisa de nós.

- Esta noite ficarei na casa de uns amigos. - anunciou Kate e deu meia volta com um digno movimento de cabeça antes que sua irmã pudesse dizer nada.

Apesar dos esforços da enfermeira, Masen estava encolhido em um canto do berço que lhe tinham proporcionado e não deixava de chorar. Ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe, o pequeno ficou em pé e levantou o olhar cheio de esperança. Bella o tomou em braços chorando também e tratou de separar de seu pensamento todas as terríveis coisas que podiam ter acontecido com seu menino. Tinha um arranhão na frente, um pequeno corte no nariz e um cardeal na gordinha bochecha. Bella o abraçou e abraçou sem querer soltálo jamais.

Uma vez recuperada a calma, Masen levantou o rosto com os olhos totalmente abertos e cheios de surpresa ao encontrar ali também seu papai.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Bella viu seu filho estender os braços para Edward, mas logo que o fez, voltou a mudar de opinião e se apertou forte a sua mãe voltando a chorar de novo.

- Não está acostumado a nos ver juntos. - opinou Edward em voz muito baixa. - Está confuso e este não é momento para desgostá-lo.

Bella ficou lívida. Seu filho se alterava ao ver juntos seus pais e de quem era a culpa? Aquele pensamento se cravava em seu coração como uma faca. Ela tinha posto fim a seu casamento. Ela era a responsável por que para Masen seu pai não fosse mais que uma visita ocasional. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a alma angustiada, Bella se prometeu nesse mesmo instante que acontecesse o que acontecesse, a partir desse momento faria tudo o que estivesse em sua mão para que Edward compensasse todo o tempo que tinha perdido com seu filho. E era uma decisão que não devia ver-se afetada pela negativa de Edward em voltar com ela; não podia voltar a permitir que seu orgulho ferido interferisse na relação de Masen com seu pai.

- Vamos levá-lo para casa - sugeriu Edward com decisão.

Uma vez na limusine, Masen ficou imóvel a beira do pranto, aferrando-se à jaqueta de seu pai. Embora estivesse esgotado, era evidente que se negava a fechar os olhos, preferia continuar olhando fixamente seus pais, como se assegurando de que continuavam ali.

- Sofreu uma experiência aterradora. Demorará um pouco em recuperar-se, - opinou Edward falando com suavidade pela presença de seu filho, mas com extrema dureza no olhar.

Bella evitou seus olhos acusadores sabendo que ela era a culpada de que com apenas dezoito meses, seu filho tivesse descoberto que seu mundo de seguranças podia tornar-se aterrador e que sua mãe nem sempre estava ali quando ele a necessitava.

A Edward não impressionou a diminuta casa de campo de Bella, mas teve que reprimir uma maldição quando ao entrar no jardim coberto de rosas, notou uns dentes afiados como agulhas cravando-se na perna. Olhou para baixo e descobriu uma espécie de arbusto de cabelo negro que ladrava sem parar. Voltou-se para trás tão rápido quanto pôde, afastando-se de seu alcance. O cão cambaleou e caiu ao chão.

- Deus! Não deveria haver se retirado! - exclamou Bella preocupada. - Jake estava apoiado em você.

- Jake... meu cachorrinho. - Masen deu um primeiro sinal de recuperação ao desfazer-se dos braços de sua mãe para ir em busca do cão.

Edward observou com incredulidade como Bella e seu filho se preocupavam com um vira-lata.

- Mordeu-me. - desculpou-se Edward.

- Não posso acreditar que tenha feito algo assim. Deve ter lhe dado um susto de morte! - lamentou-se Bella comprovando que o cão estava bem. - Jake é muito sensível.

_- Dio mijou, _não me diga! - exclamou maravilhado pela dramática interpretação da horrível massa de cabelo negro.

- É que tinha sofrido muito antes de ficar conosco. - explicou-lhe Bella pondo-o em pé sobre as três patas. - Alguém o tinha abandonado na estrada e um carro o atropelou. Desconfia um pouco dos homens, mas quer muito Masen.

O cão o olhou com cara de vítima e depois os seguiu jovialmente para o interior da casa. Aquele era um lar desenhado para pessoas pequenas que não sofressem de claustrofobia, características ambas que não encaixavam com Edward, que ali se sentiu arrasado ao entrar. Enquanto Bella colocava Masen no berço que tinha em seu quarto, ele teve que ficar na porta. Indignava-lhe profundamente que Bella tivesse negado a seu filho o espaço, o luxo e os brinquedos que merecia.

- Tem medo de que vá. - explicou-lhe Bella ao ver que o menino não fazia mais que olhar para a porta.

- Não vou mover-me até que durma.

Resultava-lhe tão estranho ver juntos pai e filho. Pela primeira vez era testemunha da forte união que havia entre ambos. Não entendia como tinha sido tão ingênua de acreditar que era ela quem desfrutava da melhor parte do carinho de seu filho. Vendo Masen lhe estender a mão através dos barrotes do berço não ficava mais remédio que aceitar que se equivocou. Edward não duvidou um segundo em ir ao chamado do pequeno com um sorriso de orgulho nos lábios. Uma vez tendo os dois a seu lado, o pequeno não demorou em fechar os olhos.

Bella poderia haver-se posto a chorar facilmente. Estava presenciando algo que tinha acreditado impossível: o lado tenro e protetor de Edward e a mais absoluta confiança que demonstrava seu filho por ele. Os minutos passaram em silêncio, um silêncio durante o qual Bella não pôde evitar a tentação de observar Edward iluminado pela lamparina da noite.

- Vamos lá para baixo. - sussurrou ele quando o menino estava profundamente adormecido. - É tarde, mas quero que falemos um par de coisas.

Já na sala de estar, Bella cruzou os braços com nervosismo antes de dispor-se a falar:

- Sei que pensa que todo o acontecido é minha culpa e devo dizer que tem razão. Eu tenho a culpa do que aconteceu esta noite.

- Agradeço que sempre evite que eu a critique, tem a temerária tendência de sentenciar-se a si mesma.

- Acredito que é bom assumir a responsabilidade de meus erros - afirmou um pouco turvada.

- É elogiável e muito adequado para a ocasião - seus olhos se encontraram com os dela. -... porque vou dizer-lhe algo que certamente lhe dê o que pensar.

Mantinha-se incrivelmente distante para alguém que só umas horas antes tinha estado na cama com ela. A inoportuna lembrança da paixão compartilhada a obrigou a olhar para o outro lado para ocultar os calafrios que lhe percorriam a pele.

- Quero que volte para Londres.

Bella ficou gelada e no cômodo se fez um silêncio ensurdecedor.

- Quero ter a oportunidade de ser um verdadeiro pai para meu filho. - informou-a Edward com uma clareza que transmitia sua determinação. - Mas não posso fazê-lo se estivermos tão separados. Eu gostaria de ver Masen sempre que quiser e que seja muito mais freqüentemente que até agora. Não quero que o tempo que passo com ele seja sempre uma ocasião especial, preciso compartilhar com ele o dia a dia. E preferiria deixar os advogados à margem de tudo isto porque me parece que você e eu podemos solucioná-lo de um modo muito mais informal e cordial.

Bella tratou de analisar suas palavras e de compreender o verdadeiro significado. Estaria lhe pedindo que vivesse com ele? Não, não, não podia pensar nisso. As ânsias a traíam, mas sabia que Edward não estava lhe propondo que se reconciliassem. Seu único interesse era Masen e normalizar sua relação de pai e filho. Embora isso que havia dito de fazer tudo de um modo informal e cordial a tinha avoado e tinha desencadeado uma multidão de fantasias.

- É que... nos mudar para Londres... -murmurou com ar vacilante, dando-se tempo para pensar.

- Estou seguro de que qualquer universidade mataria para tê-la entre seu pessoal docente, embora também pudesse dedicar um tempo a investigar. Eu me encarregaria de tudo. - sugeriu-lhe observando-a atentamente. - Sei que detesta este tipo de transtornos. Obviamente pode conservar esta casa e alugá-la e eu me encarregaria de todos os gastos que tivesse em Londres...

- Não, isso não seria necessário...

— Insisto. Eu não posso me permitir mudar, mas não quero que sofra nenhum tipo de inconveniente por minha culpa. Em qualquer caso... - seus olhos claros se detiveram na expressão perturbada de seu rosto. -... agora que nos entendemos melhor, estou seguro de que posso falar sem medo do que supõe para mim não ver meu filho.

- Pode dizer tudo o que quiser - assegurou Bella aceitando o sarcasmo, embora não entendesse de onde teria tirado a idéia de que agora o entendia melhor que antes.

- Esta casa me parece inaceitável para meu filho.

- O que tem de mau esta casa? - perguntou ofendida.

- Nego-me que meu filho cresça em um barracão.

- Pelo amor de Deus, isto não é nenhum barracão!

— É em minha opinião. Está negando a Masen tudo o que merece. Ele é um Cullen. - afirmou orgulhoso. - Vem de uma linhagem de renome e inclusive na sua idade deveria poder desfrutar dos privilégios de tal nome.

«Um barracão?» Bella engoliu a saliva, tinha estado a ponto de lhe dar uma resposta de acordo a tal definição; felizmente sua mente nunca lhe permitia tão espontâneas saídas de tom. Era certo que Masen era filho de um homem muito rico e comparado com tal riqueza, sua casa era definitivamente humilde. Pela primeira vez se via obrigada a questionar-se se estava sendo justa com seu pequeno. Possivelmente não deveria ter permitido que sua decisão de ser independente afetasse a comodidade do menino.

Possivelmente tinha sido uma egoísta ao negar a Masen os luxos que lhe dava seu nome. O caso era que estava se dando conta de quanto tinham afetado Edward suas decisões.

— Certamente está me dando muito no que pensar. - admitiu com sinceridade.

- Isso eu espero. Estar separado de meu filho tem me feito muito dano. - admitiu sem duvidar. - Vi-me excluído de grande parte de sua vida e quero que isso mude. Está disposta a me ajudar?

Retumbava-lhe a cabeça pela pressão de ter que tomar uma decisão sem ter elaborado bem nenhum pensamento.

- Preciso pensar.

- Desgraçadamente, parece-me que não estou disposto a ser muito paciente. Sei que você não gosta que lhe obriguem a tomar decisões, mas acredito que tenho direito de ser um pouco egoísta e de pôr as necessidades de Masen acima de qualquer outra coisa.

- Pensar nas necessidades de Masen não é ser egoísta - apressou-se ela a assegurar.

- Se realmente acredita nisso, deveria lhe dar a oportunidade de viver com comodidade e de ter por perto tanto a sua mãe como o seu pai. - argüiu Edward com equanimidade.

- Oxalá fosse tão simples...

- E é. Relaxe e deixe que outros se encarreguem do complicado, _cara._

Sua voz sexy vibrou dentro dela e como sempre que Edward falava nesse tom suave e sensual, Bella se sentiu confusa e fraca. Só a dor vivida nas últimas horas a freava a tomar uma decisão muito precipitada. Ela o amava, mas ele não a amava. O que era mais, provavelmente se tinha deitado com ela unicamente para lhe demonstrar quanto a desprezava. Essa suspeita era suficiente para fazê-la pensar; embora também fosse consciente de que Edward podia chegar a ser cruel e desumano. Sabia-se responsável por muitas coisas, mas não sabia se isso era motivo suficiente para abandonar tudo o que tinha conseguido nos últimos dois anos. Em seu campo de estudo não era muito fácil trocar de trabalho e menos encontrar um posto como o que ela tinha. Por outro lado a oportunidade de passar mais tempo com Masen antes que se fizesse maior era algo que valia a pena parar para pensar.

- Tem que haver uma alternativa. - murmurou Bella sabendo que não podia aspirar a ter uma relação mais cordial com Edward e suspeitando que certamente manter-se afastada dele era a única maneira de evitar que voltasse a lhe dilacerar o coração. Ao fim e ao cabo ele só queria sexo, como lhe tinha deixado muito claro, e isso era algo que podia obter facilmente e sem dúvida com alguém muito mais excitante que ela.

Até que ponto podia chegar seu desdém para com ela? Um homem incrivelmente bonito que tinha unido ele a mulher mais bela do mundo e que entretanto tinha escolhido voltar a deitar-se com sua esposa.

- Não há alternativa. - assegurou Edward perasosamente enquanto estudava a pureza que refletia seu rosto pensativo. Sua delicadeza e seu aspecto vulnerável eram a essência mesmo da feminilidade e entretanto tinha sido fria e dura como o gelo quando o tinha abandonado. Não, não estava disposto a lhe suplicar passar tempo com o filho que virtualmente lhe tinha arrebatado. Ou cedia um pouco ou lutaria contra ela com unhas e dentes.

Bella não estava escutando. Nesse instante estava assumindo com tristeza e inclusive vergonha que Edward tinha motivos para rejeitar o amor que lhe oferecia.

- Se decidir não satisfazer minha necessidade de ver meu filho, levarei o caso aos tribunais.

Aquela ameaça a tirou de repente de sua letargia.

- Aos tribunais? Não pode falar sério.

Edward lhe devolveu o olhar sem pestanejar sequer, lhe lançando a força de seus claros e intensos olhos que a faziam estremecer.

- No que se refere a Masen, estou já há muito tempo em inferioridade de condições. Parece que deu por fato que o menino deve viver com você e não comigo.

- Não... Eu não tenho feito nada disso! - estava furiosa por seu perspicácia.

O certo era que nunca tinha considerado sequer a possibilidade de que o pequeno vivesse longe dela.

- Já não tenho a sórdida história de Tanya Denali jogando em meu contrário. - seguiu argumentando ele reconhecendo a mentira implícita na negativa do Bella. - Por que te resulta tão difícil pensar que sou um pai com direito a desfrutar da custódia de seu filho? Como acha que me senti quando me inteirei que Masen tinha estado sozinho na rua?

- Suponho que se sentiu tão apavorado como eu. - disse ela cruzando os braços como um escudo.

- Pois se equivoca. O que senti foi verdadeira fúria contra você. Confiou o bem-estar da pessoa que mais quero no mundo a Kate, a mulher mais irresponsável que conheço! - jogou-lhe no rosto com ferocidade. - Masen poderia ter morrido e estou disposto a levar o ocorrido esta noite até um juiz que dita quem deve encarregar-se de cuidar de um menino vulnerável.

- Não é necessário que me ameace. - respondeu Bella com um fio de voz.

_- Dannazione! _Claro que é necessário. Meu filho nasceu faz só dezoito meses e já desde esse momento não tive mais que um papel secundário em sua vida. Por Deus! Demorei dois dias em me inteirar sequer de que tinha nascido. Tem a menor idéia de como me fez sentir isso? Uma e outra vez minhas razoáveis solicitações de vê-lo foram rejeitadas com as desculpas mais peregrinas.

Com a dor mais profunda de seu coração, Bella admitiu ante si mesma que aquelas acusações não eram mais que a verdade. Ela sempre tinha temido os sábados em que a babá levava seu bebê para que passasse umas horas com Edward. Tinha odiado o momento de separar-se de seu filho, era como se o arrebatassem cruelmente e o tempo que tinha passado sem ele, não tinha deixado nunca de lhe atormentar porque lhe custava muito imaginar o mulherengo do Edward como um pai carinhoso.

A magnitude do que descobriu a deixou petrificada. Havia tentando castigar Edward lhe restringindo o acesso à vida de seu filho, e o tinha feito sem estar consciente da gravidade de suas ações.

- Não sabe quanto sinto muito... - disse-lhe de repente com os olhos cheios de arrependimento e dor.

- Então não me faça perder tempo e não me obrigue a lutar pela custódia de Masen.

Aquele aviso era a sério. Edward estava disposto a lutar por Masen e provavelmente ela perderia.

- É óbvio que isso não é o que quero. - murmurou tensamente. - Estou disposta a ceder. O que quer exatamente de mim?

Um frio sorriso de triunfo apareceu em seus lábios. Seu rosto era muito belo, mas ao mesmo tempo muito duro.

- Uma compensação.

**_ UHhhhh! qual sera essa compensação ?_**

**_O que Acharam ? Review?_**

**_Thanks pelas Reviewsss to adorando ... Kiss Kiss..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**AMANTE E ESPOSA**

**Capítulo 6**

DOIS DIAS depois, Bella estava em seu quarto terminando de vestir-se e

pensando no vazio que ficou sem as coisas de Masen. Os caminhões de

mudança só levaram o essencial já que Edward tinha prometido lhes dar um

alojamento já mobiliado, coisa que Kate tinha agradecido, pois ia ficar na

casa.

Depois da ameaça de lutar legalmente pela custódia de Masen, Bella tinha

tido que tomar a decisão de fazer o que lhe pedia. Além disso, ficou

destroçada ao imaginar a possibilidade de que usasse o ocorrido na noite

anterior para demonstrar que não era uma mãe apta.

O certo era que com Edward jamais tinha existido o meio termo; era com ele

ou contra ele. Ao mesmo tempo em que para aqueles que eram importantes

para ele era o melhor dos amigos, alguém disposto a algo com tal de ajudar

em um momento de adversidade, Edward podia ser também o inimigo mais

implacável. Em outro tempo ela tinha desfrutado de uma posição

privilegiada em seu mundo, mas isso já não era assim porque ela mesma

tinha renunciado a isso.

Bella não suspeitava sequer até que ponto a ira que Edward sentia por ela

se transladou ao terreno sexual no apaixonado encontro que tinham mantido.

Resultava-lhe impossível acreditar que a tivesse achado irresistível. Claro que

Edward nunca tinha sido uma pessoa previsível ou fácil de compreender. De

uma maneira humilhante, havia descrito o que tinham compartilhado como

sexo. Seria isso realmente o que sentia... ou que preferia acreditar que sentia?

Acaso não era possível que essa paixão pudesse desencadear algo mais sério?

Possivelmente um novo começo?

Com um estremecimento provocado pela culpa de não querer abandonar

seu mais prezado sonho, Bella desprezou tão perigosos pensamentos.

Estava a ponto de viajar a Londres pelo bem de Edward e do menino, pois sabia que sim, lhe devia algum tipo de compensação pelo dano que sua ruptura

tinha ocasionado na relação com seu filho. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha que

admitir que as palavras «informal e cordial» seguiam ressoando em sua

cabeça, lhe dando esperanças. De um modo ou outro, Edward ia voltar a tomar parte de sua vida; poderia vê-lo e falar com ele freqüentemente e

possivelmente com o tempo as diferenças que havia entre eles poderiam ir

desaparecendo.

Tratando-se de Edward Cullen, Bella seria tão paciente quanto fosse

necessário, pois o amava o bastante para realizar qualquer esforço. A única

coisa que desejava era uma oportunidade para fazer bem as coisas, pensou

com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto descia as escadas.

- Então você vai seguir adiante com tudo isto? - perguntou-lhe Kate

saindo da cozinha com uma taça de vinho na mão-. Não posso acreditar que

vai permitir que volte tratá-la como uma tonta - continuou indignada ao ver

que sua irmã assentia-. Edward Cullen a guia como uma marionete e você faz

tudo o que ele quer!

- Não é assim - respondeu Bella brandamente emocionada pelo que

acreditava um excesso de preocupação por parte de sua irmã, mas esperando

que se acalmasse e tratasse de compreendê-la. - Edward quer ver mais Masen e merece uma oportunidade. O menino está muito unido a ele; vê-los juntos me fez me dar conta de que Edward é tão importante para Masen como eu.

- E por isso deixou seu emprego e vai mudar para Londres? - perguntoulhe

Kate com um gesto de desdenhosa incredulidade-. Só por razões

altruístas, não é?

- Possivelmente esteja tentando lhe compensar por todos os erros que

cometi - desculpou-se Bella ostensivamente ruborizada.

- Por que não admite a verdade? Continua apaixonada por Edward e está

sendo tão complacente com ele porque tem a esperança de que possivelmente

assim volte a aceitá-la.

- Bom, se isso for certo - replicou com certa brutalidade, - é problema meu,

não seu.

- Não lhe dá vergonha? - continuou Kate surpreendida pela desafiante

resposta, algo nada usual em sua irmã—. Não tem orgulho?

Bella considerou aquelas duas perguntas. A vergonha e o orgulho tinham

sido determinantes em sua decisão de abandonar Edward dois anos antes.

Naquela ocasião tinha feito caso a sua irmã, que certamente tinha acreditado

que se não intervinha, Bella acabaria perdoando as infidelidades de seu

marido. Entretanto agora sabia que ela tampouco era a pobre vítima inocente

que acreditou em outro tempo. Provavelmente não tinha sido o marido

perfeito, mas com ele ela tinha sido incrivelmente feliz e sem ele muito

desgraçada.

- Esse néscio petulante deve estar passando-se em grande com tudo isto!

Bella levantou o olhar com um gesto de recriminação.

- Por que odeia tanto Edward?

No rosto de Kate apareceu um rubor muito pouco habitual nela.

- Simplesmente eu não gosto de como a trata... já sabe.

Mas a Bella continuava desconcertando-a a animosidade de sua irmã.

- Mas por que é tão hostil com ele?

- Provavelmente eu saiba um par de coisas que lhe deixariam de pedra

-explicou-lhe depois de um comprido silencio.

- Que coisas?

Não lhe deu tempo de responder, o timbre da porta anunciou que a

limusine tinha chegado. Entretanto Bella não se alterou, continuou olhando

para Kate esperando uma resposta.

- A que coisas se referia? - disse-lhe de novo.

- Vamos, não seja tola, estava brincando - assegurou Kate lhe abrindo a

porta do chofer-. Por que tomará tudo tão a sério?

Inclusive na limusine, Bella não podia deixar de pensar no diálogo que

tinha mantido com sua irmã. Provavelmente Kate sabia coisas sobre Edward

que ela não soubesse. Antes de ver-se obrigada a fechar, a boutique de sua

irmã tinha estado muito em moda e seus clientes a tinham convidado a

importantes festas onde possivelmente ela tinha ouvido rumores sobre seu

marido. Entretanto Bella tinha aprendido ultimamente que não se podia

confiar nesse tipo de informações.

A sua chegada a Londres descobriu que o que tinha sido descrito como um

alojamento mobiliado era na realidade uma luxuosa casa situada em um dos

bairros residenciais mais exclusivos da cidade. Todos os cômodos estavam

tão elegantemente preparados para sua imediata ocupação, que Bella tinha

a sensação de que em qualquer momento apareceriam os verdadeiros donos e

lhe perguntariam o que estava fazendo ali. Mas eram seus livros os que

estavam nas estantes e sua roupa que enchia os armários. Depois de uivar

durante toda a viagem, Jake saiu de sua cesta e começou a brincar de correr

acima e abaixo sem deixar de mover o rabo.

Então soou o telefone e Bella ficou paralisada sem saber o que fazer,

depois de uns segundos decidiu responder.

- Dê-me sua opinião com total sinceridade - pediu-lhe Edward do outro lado.

Sua voz sedosa e escura lhe provocou um forte calafrio que a fez agarrar o

telefone como uma espécie de talismã.

- É uma casa linda... mas muito maior e luxuosa do que esperava.

- De vez em quando irão empregados encarregar-se de que tudo esteja em

ordem.

- Isso é uma tremenda extravagância. Eu posso me encarregar

perfeitamente - assegurou-lhe ela.

Do outro lado da linha, Edward fez uma careta. De repente recordou a etapa

vivida depois da lua de mel quando Bella se empenhou em que ela era

perfeitamente capaz de dirigir a casa sozinha. Sua luxuosa comodidade se

converteu em um verdadeiro caos onde o alarme anti-incêndios tinha agido

de temporizador do forno e o refrigerador estava vazio ou cheio de comida

danificada.

- Temo que não tenha escolha -informou-a taxativamente, - A que hora dá

banho em Masen?

- Às sete...

- Estarei aí, _cara._

Edward deixou o telefone com um sentimento de intensa satisfação. Masen

estava em Londres... e Bella também. Não podia conseguir um sem o outro,

raciocinou perigosamente. Um malévolo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Tudo

estava saindo conforme o planejado, é obvio. Por algo que tinha nascido tão

matreiro. Os planos bem ideados sempre funcionavam.

Bella tinha previsto ficar algo um pouco mais favorecedor antes que

Edward chegasse; primeiro fez uma seleção prévia para depois entre isso tentar encontrar algo que ficasse bem, mas que não fizesse Edward suspeitar que tinha feito algum tipo de esforço para impressioná-lo. Entretanto não chegou a ter a oportunidade de trocar-se.

Um pequeno incidente com a torrada do lanche de Masen se converteu em

uma autêntica crise. Quando o pequeno deixou cair o pão ao chão e viu como

Jale o arrebatava, ele também se atirou ao chão e começou a chorar e

espernear com a raiva que costumava. Bella fez o pinheiro com a esperança

de distraí-lo e lhe fazer esquecer a birra.

Edward abriu a porta com suas próprias chaves e com a imagem na cabeça

do que teria sido sua vida familiar de não ter sido pelo absurdo abandono de

Bella. Uma esposa elegante e um menino adorável que o receberiam todos

os dias ao chegar do trabalho. Mas o que o recebeu foi um latido

ensurdecedor e um pranto de menino não menos estrondoso. Embora o que o

deixou definitivamente boquiaberto foi a visão de Masen esperneando no

chão e Bella caminhando sobre as mãos ao redor do menino ao tempo que

lhe pedia que deixasse de gritar.

- Masen... já está bem! - ordenou Edward autoritariamente.

No pequeno intervalo entre um grito e o seguinte, Masen olhou seu pai

com os olhos totalmente abertos e ficou petrificado. Jake, que acabava de

soltar a torrada de pão, dispunha-se a cravar os dentes à suculenta perna de

Edward.

- Não, Jake! - gritou Edward paralisando também o vira-lata, para o que foi

uma tremenda ofensa ao orgulho e que o fez fugir como um rei destronado.

Bella foi a última em precaver-se da presença de Edward e quando o fez,

assustou-se tanto que se chocou contra uma cadeira perdendo o equilíbrio.

Edward agarrou a cadeira para que não a golpeasse uma vez no chão e depois a ajudou a ficar de novo em pé.

- Meu Deus! Chegou cedo! - acusou Bella com uma consternação que não

podia ocultar.

Tratou de aparar-se um pouco o cabelo, mas assim que olhou Edward cara a

cara suas mãos caíram mortas. Estava impressionante com aquele traje negro

de raia diplomática, assim não era culpa dela se não podia afastar os olhos

dele. Depois de tudo, estava acostumado a provocar essa reação nas mulheres

com a energia que emanava dele. O verde atrativo de seus profundos olhos

fez com que o coração começasse a bombear dentro do peito como uma bola

de borracha. Aquele homem era puro sexo.

- São mais de sete - informou Edward. - Há alguma razão determinada para

que estivesse plantando bananeiras?

- Não percebeu por que? - perguntou aparentemente surpresa.

- Devo ser um pouco duro de moleira.

- É muito simples e normalmente efetivo - assegurou com entusiasmo. -

Quando Masen se zanga, tento distraí-lo.

- Inventou um inovador enfoque da disciplina - opinou cheio de sarcasmo.

O rubor de suas bochechas não fazia mais que ressaltar o chocolate de

seus olhos e seus lábios carnudos pareciam um convite para um homem que

sempre tinha sentido fraqueza por aquela boca. Ficou olhando-o muito reta e

tinha a respiração acelerada, o que fazia com que seus firmes seios subissem e baixassem apertando os mamilos contra a fina camiseta que usava. Antes que pudesse evitá-lo, Edward se sentiu apanhado pelo desejo; tratou de lutar contra a reação de seu corpo porque tinha planejado tomar coisas com calma nessa primeira visita. Mas não demorou em mudar de opinião e optar por viver o momento. Como se tivesse vida própria, sua mão se aproximou da cintura de

Bella e se acomodou no oco que ficava abaixo da camiseta.

- Eu não gosto de enfrentar Masen... se isso for ao que se refere - balbuciou

ela com nervosismo tentando não deixar-se levar pela tensão sexual que

reinava de repente no ambiente.

- Continua se empenhando em falar nos piores momentos - disse ele em

um sussurro de reprovação.

- Enquanto que você não fala nunca - replicou ela.

- Abre a boca para mim, _mia gioia._

Notava seus dedos na cintura, mas quando a outra mão começou a lhe

acariciar as costas por debaixo da camiseta, Bella pensou que ia derreter-se

ali mesmo, e mais ainda quando a apertou contra ele. Um calafrio de

excitação desencadeou uma quebra de onda de calor em todo seu corpo.

Edward baixou a boca até a dela e uma vez ali, sua língua abriu um caminho de

desejo no úmido interior. Tremiam-lhe os joelhos e de sua garganta surgiu

um gemido que fez com que ele a apertasse ainda mais forte. Bella teve que

agarrar-se a ele consciente da poderosa evidência de sua excitação masculina.

- Proponho-me dar prazer e sempre o consigo... - sussurrou ele como

promessa dos prazeres que ainda estavam por chegar.

Mas então uma mãozinha se agarrou à perna de Edward. Ali estava Masen,

cuja presença ambos tinham esquecido por completo.

- Não há dúvida de que é um Cullen... não pode suportar que não o dê

atenção - comentou Edward orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo em que se agachava

para agarrar o pequeno. - Mas é muito inoportuno.

Bella ficou desorientada ao sentir a separação de seus corpos. Um

segundo depois morria de vergonha por ter tornado a abandonar-se em seus

braços. Aquele beijo tinha acendido dentro dela algo parecido a foguetes.

Edward devia pensar que estava desesperada. Tinha que continuar agindo da

maneira mais natural e cordial possível e deixar de lhe declarar seu amor

como tinha feito dois dias antes. Tinha sido tão ingênua... sobretudo com um

homem que em outro tempo lhe tinha confessado estar programado para

aproveitar-se da ingenuidade das pessoas. E ela precisamente tinha ignorado

tão clara advertência.

- É hora de tomar banho - anunciou sem olhar sequer Edward e dirigindo-se

ao andar de acima.

- Sei que dar banho no menino é algo cotidiano - comentou ele tratando de

desfazer-se da recente excitação, - mas para mim é tão estranho estar aqui com vocês dois.

- Tente fazê-lo sete dias por semana e vai ver como deixa dar saudades -

recomendou-lhe Bella com uma tímida risada.

- Quantas vezes por semana posso esperar que me deixe vir?

Bella percebeu a ironia de suas palavras.

- Tantas vezes quanto quiser - respondeu fingindo que não lhe tinha feito

mal-. Não vou separá-lo mais de Masen... Sei que já perdeu muitas coisas de

sua vida e quero compensá-lo por isso.

- É muito generoso de sua parte - reconheceu enquanto se perguntava se

não seria uma mentira para persuadi-lo de que voltasse com ela.

- Quero que saiba que quando punha desculpas para que não o visse, não

o fazia de maneira deliberada. Prometo-lhe isso... É que me resultava muito

difícil me separar de Masen, embora só fosse por umas horas - confessou a

toda pressa. - Mas de verdade não me dava conta de quão injusta estava

sendo com você até que você me fez pensar nisso no outro dia.

- E o que se supõe que devo fazer eu em troca disto?

- Nada... nada, de verdade - repetiu ofendida pelo cínico olhar de

desconfiança que adivinhou em seus olhos.

- Deixe que eu o faça - pediu-lhe quando ela terminou de despir Masen.

- Mas vai empapa-lo - avisou Bella surpresa de que queria implicar-se

tanto.

- Não importa.

Ao ver a desenvoltura com que Edward comprovava a temperatura da água

antes de colocar o menino, Bella pensou que não era necessário lhe avisar

de que Masen era escorregadio como uma enguia.

- Parece que já tem feito isto alguma vez.

- Sim. Com os filhos de minha prima Rose - admitiu com um acanhamento

incrível nele.

- Jamais teria imaginado que lhe interessassem tanto os meninos.

- E não me interessavam até que Masen nasceu - lançou-lhe um olhar

através daquelas exuberantes pestanas negras que lhe estremeceu o coração. - Às vezes quando não podia vê-lo, ia ver a família de minha prima.

Fez-lhe um nó na garganta. Felizmente, Masen escolheu esse preciso

instante para começar a chapinhar e brincar com os barquinhos e peixes de

borracha. -Quer que vá? - perguntou Bella incômoda ao pensar que sua

presença não era necessária.

_- Perché? P_or que? - disse ele tranqüilamente. - Agora mesmo, Masen está

encantado de que o compartilhemos em lugar de brigar por ele. Será melhor

que não lhe façamos confrontar muitas mudanças ao mesmo tempo.

A diferença de Bella, Edward parecia encontrar a diversão de abordar os

navios de brinquedo com os peixinhos e Masen agradecia enormemente

aquela participação que não estava acostumado com sua mãe. Por sua parte

Bella estava fascinada de ver Edward nessa nova faceta que o fazia rir às

gargalhadas com uma espontaneidade que ela nunca tinha presenciado.

- É fantástico... - comentou Edward emocionado ao ver como seu filho lhe

estendia os braços para tirá-lo da água.

- Isso eu também acredito - assentiu Bella com o coração na mão ante tão

sincera emoção.

- Se soubesse quão divertido era ser pai, teria chegado grávida ao altar.

- Sério? - perguntou ela ruborizada ao tempo que pensava que se ele

houvesse dito algo assim quando estava esperando Masen, possivelmente

jamais o teria abandonado. Mas não o disse porque nesse momento lhe

parecia mais importante que Edward demonstrasse o amor que sentia por seu

filho sem envergonhar-se. Estava descobrindo uma ternura em Edward que

nunca lhe tinha permitido ver.

- Fez um trabalho estupendo com ele.

Bella não estava preparada para tal louvor, sobre tudo procedente de um

homem que sempre estava mais disposto a criticar, por isso se ruborizou

como uma menina. Ficou olhando-o em tal estado de letargia que demorou

vários segundos em dar-se conta de que o incômodo ruído que se ouvia ao

fundo era o timbre da porta.

- Vá... deveria ir ver quem é - disse por fim saindo do banho e tropeçandose

com um tamborete.

Desceu as escadas sem afastar Edward de seus pensamentos. Parecia que o

rancor tinha remetido ligeiramente. Não demonstrava isso que tinha acertado

voltando para Londres? Estava recompensando-a por sua generosidade e

parecia que já não havia motivos para brigar. Com um radiante sorriso nos

lábios abriu a porta da rua.

- James... meu Deus, não o esperava.

- O bilhete de trem custou uma pequena fortuna - disse subindo os óculos

com certo ar de irritação-. E ainda por cima tive que vir de pé.

- Vá, que má sorte - consolou-o Bella ainda surpresa com a visita de seu

amigo e reparando ao mesmo tempo no aspecto ainda mais acadêmico que

lhe davam aqueles óculos de arreios de metal e o cabelo grisalho-. Recebeu

minha carta?

James tinha estado dois dias em um congresso que se celebrou em

Hamburgo, por isso não tinha podido lhe explicar pessoalmente sua decisão

de voltar para Londres. Como contar-lhe por telefone lhe parecia de mau

gosto e só utilizava o correio eletrônico para questões de trabalho, tinha

optado por lhe deixar uma carta na caixa postal de seu escritório.

- Como se não sabia onde estava? Vim assim que a li. Acredito que se

precipitou - opinou em tom reprovatório.

A Bella sempre incomodava enormemente que a tratasse como a uma

menina, mas também sabia que era o modo que falava com quase todo

mundo.

- Nas presentes circunstâncias tampouco tinha muitas mais alternativas.

- Teria gostado que me chamasse para conversar comigo antes de tomar

alguma decisão - queixou-se James em tom cortante -. Parece-me admirável

que queria ter uma relação mais civilizada com o pai de Masen e lhe permitir

que visse mais o menino, mas deve ser sensata e pensar também em seu

futuro.

—Temo que não fosse possível fazer tudo; as coisas são um pouco mais

complicadas do que parecem - acrescentou com desconforto, pois, embora

considerasse James como a um bom amigo, jamais tinha lhe contado nada

realmente íntimo sobre sua relação com Edward.

- Não duvido. Mas deve recordar que está virtualmente divorciada -

parecia cada vez mais irritado e Bella estava perplexa com sua atitude.

- Estarei divorciada quando o juiz disser.

- Já vejo que ainda tem que tirar Edward da cabeça - deduziu apertando os

lábios e sorrindo depois ao ver a surpresa refletida no rosto de Bella-. Não

sou tolo, querida. E tampouco sou ciumento. Sou um tipo muito pragmático.

Antes de tudo isto nossa amizade estava entrando em uma nova etapa e eu

tinha planejado pedi-la que se casasse comigo uma vez fosse livre. Entretanto

os últimos acontecimentos mudaram muito as coisas.

Bella ficou estupefata ante tão tranqüila declaração de intenções, pois

jamais tinha suspeitado que seu amigo sentisse nada parecido por ela.

- James... não sei o que dizer. Eu não...

- Não, não tem por que me dar uma resposta agora - decretou ele com impaciência-. Só queria que soubesse que a opção continua aí para o futuro. Sinto um enorme respeito e carinho por você e trabalhamos muito bem juntos. Não sei muito de meninos, mas faria todo o possível por ser um bom padrasto para seu filho.- Fez-se um nó na sua garganta.

- Quanto tempo faz que está apaixonado por mim? - perguntou em tom de

desculpa.

- Por Deus, não! Não me deixei levar até esse ponto - James riu ante tal

idéia- Sou mais sensato.

- Então... - balbuciou confusa -. Por que queria me pedir que me casasse

contigo?

- Sua companhia me é muito agradável. Não é exigente e sim muito

inteligente - assinalou com um primeiro indício de entusiasmo. - Mamãe

também gosta de você, isso não quer dizer que se não gostasse não a pediria

casamento, mas teria sido mais complicado.

A emoção tinha desaparecido por completo. Parecia que inclusive seu

cérebro era mais atraente que o resto dela. Claro que não a amava, ninguém a

tinha amado de verdade exceto Masen. Ao menos James era sincero. De fato

era perfeitamente possível que, a seu modo prosaico e carente de paixão,

sentisse mais por ela do que jamais tinha sentido Edward.

- Me alegro de sua mãe gostar de mim - resmungou Bella.

-Tem muito bom gosto - respondeu ele olhando ao relógio-. Temo que não

posso ficar mais, prometi visitar um amigo. Ligarei para você e espero que

em seu momento possa responder a minha proposição.

Enquanto o acompanhava até a porta, Bella se perguntava se devia lhe

agradecer já que lhe parecia horrível não dizer nada, mas então se ouviu

dizendo algo muito diferente:

- Veja, é que... agora Edward está aqui. Está lá em cima com Masen.

- Parece-me que se equivoca... - disse James com secura olhando o sujeito

alto que acabava de aparecer no vestíbulo.

- Onde está Masen? - perguntou Bella com a maior normalidade de que

era capaz.

- Em seu berço completamente adormecido - Edward não afastava o olhar de

James, não era tão feio para ser tão baixinho, tão magro e tão mais velho -.

Você deve ser James...

- Hunter, sim - confirmou lhe estendendo a mão.

- Tem que partir tão cedo? - murmurou Edward e o silêncio que se formou

parecia adquirir uma força destrutiva.

- Temo que sim, tenho outro encontro que devo ir.

- A que veio? - indagou Edward assim que fechou a porta atrás dele.

Bella ficou imóvel uns segundos, o brilho de seus olhos foi arrastando a

tristeza.

- Dizer que queria casar-se comigo - admitiu com calma.

- Vá - reagiu sem a menor impressão.

Bella notou como a raiva se apoderava dela como um terremoto.

- É tão difícil acreditar que haja outro homem que possa me apreciar o

bastante para me pedir que me converta em sua esposa?


	7. Chapter 7

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**AMANTE E ESPOSA**

_**Capítulo 7**_

**-Não**, não me é nada difícil acreditar que alguém a peça que se case com ele -disse arrastando as palavras brandamente. - Eu também o fiz uma vez.

Suas palavras despertaram a dolorosa lembrança de um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, mas também a fizeram pensar no que tinham mudado as coisas após. Tinham se passado três anos desde que Edward a tinha levado a França para ver uma corrida de cavalos no Longchamp. Depois tinha acompanhado sua proposta de casamento de champanhe, morangos e um lindo anel de diamantes. Naquele momento havia sentido tal felicidade que se se pôs a chorar.

- Asseguro que desejaria não havê-lo feito.

- Jamais desejaria algo que significaria não ter Masen...

- Quando eu estava grávida não pensava igual.

- Nego-me a morder o anzol. Os dois cometemos erros...

- É que nem sequer agora pode admitir haver se equivocado? - jogou-lhe no rosto com raiva.

Edward apertou os lábios.

- Concentremo-nos no professor Hunter. A sério a pediu que se casasse com ele? - perguntou-lhe como se fosse o mais estranho e cômico que tinha ouvido em sua vida.

- Não entendo o que é que o diverte tanto - respondeu ela com a cabeça bem alta.

- Parece que estou me divertindo? -o reflexo dourado de seus olhos era tão brilhante como uma chama. - Me interpretou mal. O que ocorre é que me assombra a coragem de Hunter e me surpreende que não o tenha jogado da casa. Ou é esse o motivo pelo qual se foi?

- Para a maioria das mulheres uma proposta de casamento é uma verdadeira adulação. Não sei por que motivo ia querer jogar James da casa.

- Deve ser muito obtusa.

— Não acredito. Está sendo muito grosseiro — Bella podia ouvir-se falar cada vez mais alto apesar de sua intenção de não responder a provocação alguma. - James é uma pessoa muito respeitada no mundo acadêmico e é um bom amigo.

- Também é bastante velho para ser seu pai. Provavelmente tenha chegado à conclusão de que é muito que se apaixonem para você - murmurou Edward em um tom incrivelmente sensual. - Mas escolher um ataúde dobro parece muito prematuro para uma mulher de vinte e sete anos.

- Suponho que se acreditará muito preparado por se divertir a custa de James - Bella tinha um nó de raiva na garganta.

- Não é estranho que o professor a tenha deixado aqui, só comigo sem alterar-se?

- James é muito maduro para rebaixar-se a comportar-se de outro modo.

Edward soltou uma desagradável gargalhada.

- Está segura disso? Eu haveria dito que sua ida tinha mais que ver com o instinto de sobrevivência.

- Certamente não queria provocar uma cena nem fazer me zangar.

O aborrecimento de Bella continuava aumentando.

— Não tem direito de insinuar que James é um covarde.

- Vamos, Bells, não zombe de mim. Você nem sequer consideraria a possibilidade de se casar com um sujeito assim depois de mim!

- Ah, não? - esse diminutivo teve o mesmo efeito que o sal em uma ferida aberta. Em outro tempo tinha sido um apelativo carinhoso, agora não era mais que um aviso de tudo o que tinha perdido. Sinceramente, não sabia oque lhe tinha feito cometer a indiscrição de contar a Edward o acontecido com James, mas agora que já o tinha feito, defenderia seu amigo até a morte.

Os ofensivos comentários de Edward não faziam mais que acrescentar amargura a uns sentimentos que podiam descontrolar-se a qualquer momento.

- Não, você não se casaria com ele - respondeu com arrogância. - Merece muito mais que um homem do que eu possa rir.

- Não sabe quão equivocado está com James! - Bella lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo embora ao mesmo tempo estava perguntando-se por que estava tão zangada com ele. -Não acredita que ele pudesse me fazer tão infeliz como você me fez...

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha que questionava tal opinião.

- Duvido muito. Você está cheia de paixão enquanto que ele parece um sujeito muito frio.

- Quando já não era uma novidade, não havia ninguém mais frio que você. James não é tão volátil e certamente ninguém poderá referir-se a ele como um mulherengo.

_- Infernizo! _Eu não sou nem fui nunca um mulherengo - jurou com um dramalhão. - Odeio essa etiqueta. Sou uma pessoa conhecida e se alguma vez falava com uma mulher, nos jornais aparecia o rumor de que tinha me deitado com ela. E quando nos casamos, converti-me em um objetivo ainda maior.

Bella agitou a cabeça fazendo dançar sua juba chocolate.

- E Lauren Mallory também é um rumor? - perguntou sabendo que não deveria havê-lo feito.

- Não acredito que deva nenhuma explicação de nada do que tenha feito desde que me abandonou! - espetou Edward enfurecido por quão injusta podia chegar a ser.

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito em um gesto defensivo e levantou bem a cabeça para olhá-lo com olhos iracundos.

- Pois a meu parece sim porque, você goste ou não, ainda está casado comigo.

- Sim... - começou a dizer lhe lançando um olhar envenenado. - Uma das grandes ironias é que você pôs fim a nosso casamento por uma infidelidade que nunca teve lugar... Mas agora poderá dizer que estive sendo infiel após!

Aquelas palavras a fizeram dar-se conta de que suas emoções estavam tão à flor de pele, que passava da raiva à dor em um abrir e fechar de olhos. Sentia-se como se acabasse de sair da sauna e a tivessem atirado à neve. De repente se via obrigada a enfrentar-se a uma realidade que se negou a aceitar: a vida sexual de Edward tinha continuado com outras mulheres durante aquele tempo. Durante os dois anos de sua separação, tinha evitado qualquer jornal no que pudesse aparecer qualquer história sobre a vida social de seu marido porque não queria atormentar-se.

- Sinto muito - disse ele de repente apertando a mandíbula. -... Essa brincadeira estava fora de lugar.

Mas era muito tarde. A bolha em que Bella tinha vivido os últimos dois anos acabava de rachar-se deixando-a desprotegida. Como tinha podido estar tão cega como para não querer ver tudo o que tinha mudado entre eles? Comportou-se como se os dois últimos anos não tivessem passado, dois anos durante os quais Edward se esforçou em ser tão infiel com outras mulheres como ela acreditava que o tinha sido com Tanya Denali. Tinha razão, era irônico.

- Bells...? - sussurrou Edward brandamente vendo que Bella estava pálida e ausente como se tivesse sofrido um choque.

Agora entendia que Edward tinha recuperado sua vida de solteiro; tinha desfrutado de outras relações, deitou-se com outras mulheres. Entretanto ela não tinha estado com nenhum outro homem. Sua platônica amizade com James era bastante lamentável comparada com a vida social de Edward.

- Eu nunca me deitei com ninguém que não fosse você - resmungou Bella com uma triste risada. - Meu Deus, devo ser uma pessoa muito aborrecida!

- Não acredito que isso seja aborrecido... acredito que esse tipo de moralidade é digna de admiração, _cara _- assegurou-lhe lhe agarrando a mão.

- Embora você se encontre tão afastado dela? - perguntou Bella retirando a mão.

Mas Edward sorteou a pergunta.

- Parece-me que deveria estar orgulhosa de seus valores. Eu estou... e muito.

- Suponho que lhe vieram muito bem. Certamente para alguém como você teria sido muito vergonhoso que sua mulher tivesse estado com uns e com outros. Mas ditos valores agiram em meu contrário na maioria das vezes. - no fundo Bella sabia que estava evitando o tema de sua infidelidade porque não queria que visse quanto lhe doía ou, ainda pior, que lhe dissesse uma vez mais que o que tivesse feito com outras mulheres não era assunto dela porque seu casamento estava acabado.

- Não entendo por que.

- Teria me esquecido de você muito mais rápido se tivesse tido outra relação. Obviamente o fato de que não tenha encontrado ninguém...

- E James? - interrompeu-a Edward, que cada vez se sentia mais tenso com a situação.

- Não me deitei com ele... ainda - acrescentou perguntando-se se alguma vez havia sentido o menor desejo de fazê-lo e logo se deu conta de que não. Isso a conduziu até a amarga realidade da duração do vínculo que sentia por Edward. - Mas me diga... Com quantas mulheres se deitou desde que rompemos? - por fim atacou o tema que tanto a preocupava.

Um pouco parecido ao pânico se refletiu no duro rosto de Edward. Mas ele demorou vários segundos em identificar tal sensação porque esse escuro sentimento era algo totalmente alheio a ele. Sabia que não queria responderaquela pergunta, sabia que inclusive uma só mulher seria muito para ela.

Respirou fundo como se tivesse que preparar-se para a pior das tormentas.

Bella observou como seus maravilhosos olhos Verdes foram mudando de expressão tentando ocultar o que acontecia em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que em suas bochechas aparecia uma cor pouco habitual nele.

Compensava-lhe ligeiramente pelo ciúme e o desespero que ela mesma tratava de ocultar.

- Não pensa me responder, Edward?

- Não. Não quero que se zangue por algo assim.

- Acaso pareço zangada? - perguntou fingindo. - Não sou tão sensível. Só estou tratando de superar as coisas como você tem feito. Além disso, de verdade acha que me importo tanto com quantas mulheres se deitou?- acrescentou em um tom muito estridente para ser certo. Mas só obteve o silêncio por resposta.

Edward ficou ali imóvel e calado. Nem a tortura lhe teria tirado uma palavra naquele momento.

- De repente estou entendendo um montão de coisas de mim mesma - afirmou Bella apertando os punhos. - Meu grande engano foi continuar me comportando como uma mulher casada quando já não vivíamos juntos. Certamente por isso voltei a me deitar com você.

- Não acredito, _mia gioia. _Acredito que isso foi por algo mais que costume...

- Bom, fosse pelo motivo que fosse. É um hábito do qual vou me desfazer à velocidade da luz! - prometeu com veemência. - E seria de grande ajuda se me dissesse de uma vez por todas com quantas mulheres esteve desde que o deixei. Chama-se terapia por aversão.

- Santo céu! - exclamou Edward com frustração antes de aproximar-se dela e tomar ambas as mãos. - Deixemos isto de uma vez por todas. Não tem nenhum sentido... e está lhe fazendo muito dano...

- Não sou nem a metade de sensível que acredita! -voltou a arrancar as mãos das dele, repudiando seu oferecimento de ajuda, que não tinha feito mais que ferir seu orgulho ainda mais.

- De acordo... está me fazendo dano - confessou em voz baixa. - Nada do que tenha feito vale a pena tanta angústia...

- A angústia encheu minha vida desde que o conheci - disse rasgada pelo vazio que sentia dentro. - Levo dois anos tampando os olhos, sem querer aceitar que você tinha seguido com sua vida. Diga-me, quanto tempo esperou antes de encher o espaço que tinha ficado em sua cama?

- Bella... por favor! - exclamou com os braços estendidos em um gesto de tremenda frustração.

- Tenho direito de perguntar. Decidi que vou deixar de confiar nos sentimentos, agora só quero fatos frios e duros - declarou taxativamente.

- Mas você não é nem fria nem dura e eu não quero que fique ressentida.

Aquilo a deixou lívida.

- Eu não estou ressentida... De onde tirou a idéia de que ainda tem o poder de me fazer dano? É tudo o que desprezo de um homem. Asseguro que teve uma boa coleção de mulheres, e ainda tem a desfaçatez de dizer que minha moralidade é digna de admiração!

Edward estava incrivelmente pálido.

- Bella...

- Quero que vá agora mesmo! -exigiu com um grito afogado pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam fazê-la derrubar-se. - Pode vir sempre que quiser estar com Masen, mas quero que me dê a chave com a que entrou antes. Quando começar a convidar a meus encontros, não quero que passeie por aqui a seu desejo.

- Que encontros? -Edward tinha perdido a calma por completo. - Ficou louca?

- Pelo contrário, por fim recuperei a prudência. Em lugar de continuar acreditando que é o único homem sobre a face da Terra, vou começar a viver de novo!

— Colocou na cabeça que estive me deitando com todo mundo...

Bella passou a seu lado e lhe abriu a porta principal convidando-o a sair.

- Pelo que diz respeito a mim, no momento que se meteu na cama com outra que não era eu deixou de ser meu marido - dizendo isso pôs uma mão frente a ele. - A chave, por favor.

Olhou-a fixamente com os olhos brilhantes e cheios de raiva.

- Onde está a mulher que dizia que queria voltar comigo a todo custo?

- Como se atreve a me esfregar isso no rosto? - perguntou à borda do pranto.

Necessitava que partisse imediatamente, antes de perder o controle de suas emoções.

- Está bem - sussurrou deixando a chave sobre a mesinha do vestíbulo. - Acalme-se, por favor.

- Não preciso me acalmar...

— Não quero partir deixando-a assim.

- Como? - perguntou com uma fúria pouco comum nela. - Estou perfeitamente... livre e desejando começar minha nova vida como divorciada.

- Chamar-me-á depois?

- Vou estar muito ocupada. Além disso, como vou ligar para você? Só suas amantes têm o número de seu celular - recriminou-lhe amargamente.

Edward escreveu o número no bloco de papel de notas que havia juntado ao telefone da entrada.

- Por favor, vá.

A porta se fechou deixando-a ali em metade daquele silêncio ensurdecedor.

Deixou Jake sair da cozinha e o abraçou tão forte que o pobre cão se queixou. Voltou a deixá-lo no chão e caminhou pelos cômodos em estado de choque, assim chegou inconscientemente até o quarto no que Masen dormia placidamente. O pranto a obrigou a meter-se no banheiro, onde três fraldas quebradas davam conta das dificuldades que tinha tido Edward. Já não podia agüentar os soluços por mais tempo. Com as lágrimas lhe percorrendo o rosto, Bella pensou quão curioso era que fazia só uns minutos desejou com todas suas forças que Edward partisse da casa, e entretanto no momento que tinha fechado a porta atrás dele, não tinha sabido o que fazer com tão opressiva solidão. Ela ao menos tinha Masen, uma multidão de gente tinha muito menos. A única coisa que tinha que fazer era não pensar em Edward ou em mulheres incrivelmente belas como Lauren Mallory...

Todos os sentimentos aos que não se atreveu a enfrentar amontoavam agora em sua cabeça e em seu coração. Enquanto ela tinha estado acreditando em um conto de fadas no que poderia reconstruir seu casamento, Edward tinha se deitado com ela só pelo sexo. Algo sem importância, sem significado algum...

Então soou o telefone e teve que correr ao quarto para responder.

- Posso voltar a entrar? - perguntou-lhe Edward diretamente.

- Não...

- Sinto-me mal... você está mal e eu deveria estar com você.

- Não... Não deveria - respondeu com voz entrecortada e desligou imediatamente.

Tinha a sensação de que a casa lhe caía em cima. Abriu a porta do pequeno balcão que dava ao jardim e respirou fundo tratando de inalar tanto ar fresco como fosse possível. O telefone voltou a soar, mas dessa vez decidiu não responder. Saiu às escadas e se sentou em um degrau do que podia ouvir soar todos os telefones da casa. Tinha sido uma boba ameaçando Edward dessa maneira; ele não estava apaixonado por ela, portanto lhe dava na mesma se ela se deitava com outros ou não.

Uma tormenta de emoções estava se desatando dentro dela. Ele era o homem que amava, mas não podia tê-lo. Possivelmente o melhor fosse não vê-lo. Como ia esquecê-lo se não a deixava sozinha? Teria que ser mais forte e mais valente. Tentar lhe fazer sentir mal não ia fazer nenhum bem a ela.

O timbre da porta soou com força e passados uns segundos, também se ouviram batidas. Bella correu escada abaixo e uma vez junto à porta gritou:

- Odeio você!

Sua voz apenas audível a fez sentir ainda pior enquanto se perguntava se ele teria podido ouvir tão lamentável ato de fraqueza. Contendo outro soluço, afastou-se da entrada, pois não queria que ele se inteirasse de que estava chorando.

Do outro lado da grosa porta, Edward não deixava de se amaldiçoar por ter lhe entregue a chave. Tinha que voltar a entrar na casa fosse como fosse. Viu luz em um dos balcões laterais e se fixou em que a porta estava aberta como o convidando a penetrar. Levava toda a vida lutando contra seu medo de altura, que era seu maior segredo.

Subiu ao carro e o moveu até situá-lo abaixo do balcão; uma vez ali, subiu ao teto do veículo e se agarrou pela hera que subia pela parede da casa. Soprou com força recordando-se que o medo que sentia era irracional, estava há pouco mais de dois metros do chão, embora lhe parecessem vinte. Para piorar ainda mais as coisas, Jake começou a lhe ladrar do balcão.

- Cale-se! - avisou-lhe com fúria.

Mas o cão emitiu um uivo que não teria envergonhado a um Rottweiler a ponto de atacar. Por fim alcançou o corrimão de pedra e escalou até o interior do balcão. Com a estupidez que provocavam as ânsias e o medo, tropeçou-se com algo e caiu ao chão, momento que Jake aproveitou para subir às costas como se acabasse de caçá-lo.

Bella estava encolhida na escada e parecia tão pequena...

- Bells... - sussurrou para não assustá-la aparecendo de repente.

- Edward...? - voltou-se desconcertada.

- Estava preocupado com você. Entrei pelo balcão - desceu os degraus até chegar a ela sem afastar um momento o olhar de seu rosto coberto de lágrimas.

Bella não achava nada que dizer e menos pôde dizer quando ele a tomou entre seus braços pondo-a em pé para beijar seus lábios apaixonadamente e obter uma resposta igualmente feroz. Edward pôs as mãos em ambos os lados de seu rosto e a beijou na fronte, depois nas pálpebras molhadas e voltou de novo para a boca, que o recebeu com os lábios entreabertos.

- Não deveríamos... - murmurou fascinada.

Cravou o olhar em seus olhos chocolates para lhe lançar um claro olhar de desejo.

Claro que devemos...

**E ai o que acharam? Coitada da Bella nao?**

**Reviewssssssss?**

**Thanks pelas reviews muito bom **

**BJS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**AMANTE E ESPOSA**

_**Capítulo 8**_

E LAUREN...? - sussurrou Bella olhando-o impaciente e insegura. Ele se pôs a rir antes de responder.

- Lauren acabou assim que a tive em meus braços. Desejava algo que só você podia me dar, _cara._

- Me alegro - alegrava-se tanto que não podia expressá-lo com palavras.

Falar era um esforço quando o que queria era perder-se nele, que a abraçava com tal força que apenas podia respirar; porém ela não se queixou, pois desejava essa intensidade com todo seu coração.

- Enquanto estiver com você, não haverá ninguém mais em minha vida - prometeu levantando-a nos braços como se fosse uma pluma. - Assim foi sempre e assim será.

Havia uma recriminação tácita nessa afirmação. Aquele foi o momento em que Bella soube que devia despedir do passado se não queria arruinar o presente. Para Edward era tudo ou nada. Ao abandoná-lo havia devolvido a liberdade e ele logicamente tinha continuado com sua vida, assim não tinha nenhum direito a lhe jogar nada no rosto. Tinha julgado-o injustamente sem lhe dar a oportunidade de defender-se sequer. Depois lhe tinha impedido de passar tempo suficiente com seu filho, o que não tinha feito mais que aumentar suas barreiras. Mas essas barreiras tinham caído uma a uma e isso era a única coisa que importava. Ali estava a segunda oportunidade que ela tinha pedido e não ia rejeitá-la.

Na metade da escada, Edward se deteve para saborear aquela boca deliciosa uma vez mais. Nunca havia sentido tal desejo por ninguém. Precisava estar com ela e ali a tinha. O resto não importava, pensou enquanto a deixava brandamente sobre a cama.

- Bells... - sussurrou com uma intensidade que a fez estremecer.

- Me alegro de que não aceitasse um não por resposta.

- Quando desejo algo, luto por isso, _minha cara _– disse-lhe acariciando a bochecha.

- Pois não deixe de me desejar - murmurou tensa como as cordas de um violino.

- Teria que me dizer como fazê-lo - confessou Edward.

- Jamais me ocorreria fazer uma coisa assim - respondeu ela vigorosa por sua admissão e com a inquietação de não ter adotado nunca esse papel, começou a lhe tirar a jaqueta. Ele a olhou fixamente, lhe dando energia para que continuasse. - Parece que não me dou muito bem nisto - disse fazendo uma confusão com a gravata.

- Pode praticar comigo sempre que quiser, mas esta noite não precisa de tanto refinamento - opinou despojando-se da gravata e a camisa sem ocultar sua impaciência e com seu forte torso nu, levantou-a do colchão para colocála entre suas pernas.

Uma sucessão de beijos apaixonados e depois mais doces lhe arrebatou toda a concentração. O mordisco de seus dentes no lábio inferior desencadeou um prazeroso calafrio. Enquanto e quase sem que ela o notasse, estava-a despindo.

- Eu adoro sua boca - rugiu ele brandamente baixando o rosto, pelo peito até chegar ao estômago. - Eu adoro sua pele - acrescentou lhe tirando a camiseta. - Mas sobre tudo, eu adoro olhá-la, _bela mia._

- Não sei por que... - sussurrou ela timidamente.

Seus olhos se detiveram nos seios brancos e os mamilos que o esperavam impacientes.

- Para mim... é perfeita. Uma química como a que há entre nós não desaparece só porque a gente quer.

- E você queria que desaparecesse? - perguntou ela ofendida.

Ele a olhou surpreso.

_- Che altro...? _O que outra coisa ia fazer? Claro que quis que desaparecesse o desejo que sentia por você quando me abandonou. Era como se tivesse levado com você uma parte de mim - confessou pesaroso ao recordar. - Como ia viver assim?

O coração lhe estremeceu dentro do peito e os olhos lhe umedeceram, mas antes que pudesse parar para pensar nisso, Edward afundou uma mão em seu cabelo e a beijou com uma paixão explosiva que a fez esquecer até seu nome.

Acariciou-lhe os seios, seus dedos brincaram com os mamilos e um rio de fogo percorreu o centro de seu corpo. Elevou os quadris para aproximar-se ainda mais a ele, pois o desejo se converteu em dor fazendo da paciência um gesto impossível. O roçar de sua língua na pele a fazia retorcer-se de prazer, mas nada comparado com o que sentiu quando seus dedos penetraram abaixo do tecido que ainda cobria o triângulo entre suas pernas. Algo dentro dela ardia de um modo incontrolável.

- Edward... - estirou-se até encontrar sua boca e o saboreou atentamente.

Com uma espécie de rugido animal, levantou-lhe as pernas e lhe tirou a calcinha. Acariciou o úmido centro de seu corpo enquanto sua língua penetrava uma boca que o recebia ansiosa de ser possuída.

- Rendo-me, _bela mia _- grunhiu lhe apertando os ombros contra o colchão.

- Não me faça esperar - sussurrou ela impulsionada por uma necessidade contra a que não podia lutar.

- Não poderia...

Separou-se dela apenas para tirar a roupa que ainda retinha aquela poderosa excitação. Com a mesma impaciência que a atormentava, aproximou-se e lhe separou as coxas para encontrar o lugar que o esperava ansioso.

- Noite após noite, habitou meus sonhos e agora estou fazendo realidade minha fantasia.

Com um só movimento entrou nas profundidades de seu corpo. O prazer foi imediato e infinito. Bella arqueou as costas ao mesmo tempo em que soltava um gemido.

- Você gosta? - olhou-a satisfeito ao comprovar sua resposta embora ela não pudesse nem pensar. - Quero que você goste para que não possa se afastar de mim.

- Me encerre... e tire a chave! - brincou ela desenfreada.

- Não, _bela mia _- disse movendo os quadris em círculos -. Já conhece as regras. É você que deve escolher livremente se quer estar comigo.

- Escolho-o... escolho estar com você - era tudo o que podia dizer entre gemidos de prazer.

Ele reclamou sua boca com um beijo que lhe acelerou o sangue e ela o sentiu seu em corpo e alma, era uma sensação eletrizante que jamais tinha experiente.

Edward levantou o rosto e a olhou cheio de satisfação antes de afundar-se ainda mais e mais rápido dentro dela. Bella claudicou enquanto sussurrava seu nome quase sem fôlego. O doloroso desejo foi subindo até que algo estalou dentro dela levando-a a alturas desconhecidas. Depois do êxtase, tevea sensação de ser capaz de voar, embora o corpo de Edward a tinha presa, algo que jamais lhe tinha sido tão prazeroso.

Ele a abraçou com o carinho que em outro tempo lhes tinha sido tão natural. Com a felicidade iluminando seu coração, foi percorrendo com beijos o peito de Edward, que a olhava sorrindo.

- Bells... - murmurou lhe beijando a palma da mão.

- Quero que saiba que escolhi estar com você já faz muito tempo - disse ela entusiasmada.

Seu corpo experimentou uma tensão quase imperceptível.

- Tente não esquecer que também escolheu me abandonar quando as coisas ficaram difíceis.

Bella ficou lívida ao ouvir aquilo.

— Não... Não foi assim.

- Tome cuidado, _bela mia _- continuou lhe dizendo com a suavidade da seda. - A próxima vez, pode que seja eu que a abandone.

A felicidade desapareceu como se alguém acabasse de apagar sua luz interior. Girou a cabeça para o outro lado. Edward observou seu pesar não sem certa desconfiança. Parecia tão tranqüila e tão inocente que teria jurado que nela não havia sequer um ápice de maldade. E, entretanto, quando se tratava de sair-se com a sua, convertia-se em uma espécie de aríete aterrador e muito eficaz que sempre conseguia o que queria.

Entre seus triunfos figurava haver lhe feito trocar a simples aventura que procurava na primeira vez que lhe tinha pedido um encontro por um anel de diamantes em só um mês. Perplexo por sua própria rendição, tinha planejado continuar comprometido anos e anos, mas ao ver que ela se negava a ir viver com ele, tinha acabado passando pelo altar. Quando lhe havia dito que estava muito ocupado para a lua de mel, ela tinha decidido voltar a trabalhar também, mas claro, ela teria que passar duas semanas com seus estudantes nas remotas terras altas escocesas. Esse mesmo dia tinha organizado a lua de mel. Com todas aquelas conquistas femininas na cabeça, Edward saiu da cama e se meteu no banheiro.

Estava a ponto de meter-se na ducha quando Bella entrou com gesto beligerante.

- Pois faça agora.

- Que faça o que?

— Me abandonar - desafiaram-no seus olhos furiosos. - Vamos, estou esperando.

- Mas eu não quero abandoná-la!

- Então... eu o farei por você - replicou ela com total suficiência.

- _Dannazione! _A que demônios está jogando?

- Eu não gosto das ameaças, assim não se atreva a falar de me abandonar só porque eu deixei que volte a se colocar em minha cama - advertiu-lhe acaloradamente.

Mordendo a língua para não dizer nada inapropriado, Edward agarrou uma toalha e a atou à cintura, depois passou a mão pelo cabelo em um gesto de desespero.

- Estava brincando...

- Se o levasse até a borda de um precipício e o abandonasse ali, a cinqüenta metros de altura, pareceria uma brincadeira?

- Quem disse que me dá medo a altura? - perguntou surpreso e furioso.

- Sua irmã - confessou ela com certo sentimento de culpa. - Jamais o teria deixado saber que sabia se não houvesse dito o que disse. Sobretudo depois de quão valente foi subindo pelo balcão.

Edward se esforçou por continuar zangado, mas falhou estrepitosamente; de fato um malévolo sorriso apareceu ligeiramente a seus lábios.

- Você vai contar às pessoas? Ou me recordará disso cada vez que a zangue comigo?

- Eu jamais faria isso.

Edward lhe agarrou ambas as mãos entre as suas e lhe deu um beijo na fronte.

- De repente me impressionou voltar a estar com você, _bela mia._

Bella sentiu a imperiosa necessidade de saber o que queria dizer exatamente com que se impressionou, mas não era o momento de submetê-lo a um interrogatório.

- Foi uma noite cheia de emoções.

- Precisamos nos relaxar - sugeriu tirando a toalha que levava na cintura.

- Edward!

- Se isso a escandalizar... - sussurrou com os olhos faiscantes. - ... espere para ver o que posso fazer na ducha.

Acabava de amanhecer quando Edward se levantou da cama sem despertá-la e se vestiu sigilosamente depois de olhá-la um instante. Definitivamente, James Hunter tinha ficado fora de jogo. Cruzou o corredor até o quarto em frente e observou Masen com imenso orgulho. No andar de abaixo, Jake começou a uivar ao notar sua presença e teve que abrir a porta da cozinha para conseguir que se calasse... embora logo descobriu que isso não bastaria para satisfazer o mimado mascote. Depois de uma incrível interpretação em que o vira-lata se jogou ao chão com as patas para cima e o olhou com cara de fúria, Edward não pôde fazer outra coisa que procurar a caixa de bolachas.

- Temos que fazer um trato — disse ao caprichoso arbusto de pêlos, que parecia sentir certa aversão por ele. - Terei que suborná-lo para que me permita andar pela casa tranqüilamente. Aqui tem...

Jake aceitou a bolacha encantado. Edward o olhou orgulhoso, como teria olhado qualquer novo projeto ou desafio. Mas quando o cão abandonou seu prêmio para celebrar a latidos sua ida, Edward não pôde fazer outra coisa que rir.

- Volte a dormir, _mia cara... _descanse e recupere as forças - recomendou-lhe

Edward com um provocador sorriso nos lábios e a satisfação masculina de um homem que acabava de deixar exausta uma mulher.

Com a indolência provocada pela recente overdose de prazer, Bella lhe estendeu os braços abertos.

- Eu adoro ficar na cama. Suponho que isso quer dizer que você se encarrega de levantar Masen e lhe dar o café da manhã.

Edward esteve a ponto de dizer que não, pois ainda não estava familiarizado com a quantidade de trabalho que implicava criar um filho.

- Era uma brincadeira... - reconheceu ela sorrindo malévola. - Só queria ver sua reação.

- Que bruxa! - protestou Edward com fingida irritação ao mesmo tempo em que pensava quão bonita e radiante estava Bella pelas manhãs. Entretanto no fundo havia algo que lhe preocupava. Seu divórcio já era definitivo. O tinham notificado no dia anterior e ainda não se atreveu a dizer a Bella por medo de desgostá-la. Na realidade também tinha pensado que possivelmente era melhor se a informasse seu advogado.

- O que acontece? - perguntou-lhe ela como se pudesse ler o pensamento.

- Nada - encolheu-se os ombros e se levantou da cama com aparente tranqüilidade.

Mas não podia tirar da cabeça. Estava deitando-se com sua ex-mulher! Os dois eram felizes e Masen também, assim possivelmente não haveria problema; de todos os modos, podia comprar algo para lhe demonstrar que continuava ali. Umas flores... em troca de um aliança de casamento. Não, não, melhor uns diamantes... Não, Bella não tinha uma especial fraqueza pelas jóias. Também poderia levá-la para jantar a algum lugar especial, mas não queria atrair a atenção dos paparazzi e acabar saindo nos jornais, isso poderia desgostá-la ainda mais. O melhor seria lhe dar de presente a melhor samambaia que pudesse encontrar. Isso seguramente a impressionava.

- Está seguro de que não aconteceu nada? - insistiu sentida saudades por quão distraído estava.

- Não, só estava pensando. O que necessitamos... o que necessita - apressou-se a corrigir ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava que demônios acontecia com seu cérebro e a seus normalmente temperados nervos. - ... é uma babá que a ajude com Masen.

Edward fingiu não precaver do deslize que dava a entender que, uma vez mais, Edward estava pensando neles como casal, mas morria de vontades de sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Sue Clearwater, a babá que trabalhava para mim em Oxford, disse-me que não lhe importaria tentar a sorte na grande cidade.

- É italiana? - perguntou gratamente surpreso.

- Seus pais, mas ela fala italiano perfeitamente. Acreditei que seria bom para Masen escutar o idioma paterno também em casa.

Edward ficou de pedra. Inclusive acreditando-o infiel, Bella tinha decidido respeitar a herança cultural de seu filho. Parecia que ele também tinha sido injusto com ela.

- Parece perfeita.

Enquanto ele estava na ducha, Bella lançou um olhar a seu redor. O quarto estava cheia de coisas de Edward; roupa no chão, vários disquetes na mesa, jornais. Era evidente que estava acostumado a que alguém recolhesse tudo a seu lugar, mas o certo era que para ela era uma verdadeira maravilha ver todas essas coisas em seu quarto. Tinha vivido dois anos em uma casa em que não teria podido encontrar nem rastro de Edward. Nem sequer queria pensar em quão desgraçada tinha sido sem ele. por que pensar no passado quando o presente era tão maravilhoso?

Levava só duas semanas em Londres e cada vez passava mais tempo com ele. Virtualmente estava vivendo com Masen e com ela. Já não ia trabalhar às seis da manhã e durante o fim de semana inclusive tinha desligado o telefone celular. Para alguém tão pouco acostumada a ter uma vida familiar satisfatória, aquilo era um verdadeiro presente que ela apreciava em cada segundo do dia. Devia admitir que Edward tinha mudado durante o tempo que tinham estado separados. Tornou-se muito menos arrogante e egoísta e muito mais paciente. Tinha-lhe demonstrado uma e outra vez que estava disposto a sacrificar-se por Masen e por ela, quando fazia só dois anos tinha sido o típico homem que fazia o que queria quando queria sem contar com ninguém.

Possivelmente tivesse se casado com ela, mas tinha continuado levando sua vida de solteiro durante aquele ano que tinham vivido juntos. Tinha conservado seu apartamento de solteiro embora ela o tivesse detestado, tinha continuado trabalhando dez horas ao dia e não tinha deixado de fazer viagens de negócios. Tinham compartilhado a cama, mas pouco mais que isso. Por isso a Bella tinha sido tão difícil imaginá-lo como um bom pai, com todas as mudanças que isso implicava.

Mas já não parecia tão resistente à mudança. Parecia desejoso de demonstrar sua capacidade de adaptação, inclusive quando Masen estava de mau humor, ele continuava tendo a mesma paciência com o pequeno. E no terreno mais pessoal, pensou Bella com um sorriso nos lábios, Edward era incrivelmente apaixonado, generoso e atento.

Só havia uma pequena nuvem no horizonte. Bella sempre gostava de saber em que posição se encontrava e lhe era difícil viver com a pouca certeza que tinha sobre o futuro. Edward estava com ela naquele momento, mas não sabia até quando nem em condição do que. Precisava saber se havia um futuro para eles.

- O que lhe pareceria fazer uma viagem a Itália, _cara? _- perguntou de repente Edward, que acabava de sair da ducha embelezado com um elegante traje Armani que lhe dava um aspecto arrebatador.

- A Itália? - depois de abandonar seus pensamentos de repente, Bella estava um pouco confusa.

- Tenho uma vila há poucos quilômetros de Florência, ali poderíamos desfrutar de completa intimidade - explicou orgulhoso pela solução que tinha encontrado. - Sairemos esta tarde.

- Tão logo? - disse ela enquanto se perguntava quando teria comprado essa vila, pois ela só conhecia a que tinha em Roma, que tinha pertencido a sua família.

- Me faria muito feliz, _bela mia. _Esse tipo de sinceridade com seus sentimentos não era habitual nele. Seu refúgio na Toscana era o lugar ideal, ali não poderiam encontrá-los nem os paparazzi nem os advogados.

- Então não lhe posso negar isso - concordou Bella encantada.

Umas horas mais tarde, um mensageiro trouxe uma linda _aspidistra _que deixou Bella estupefata por quão incomum eram esses detalhes em Edward; não obstante o chamou para agradecer-lhe.

- Sei quanto você gosta das samambaias, _cara mia _—lhe disse ele orgulhoso.

Bella esteve a ponto de lhe dizer que uma _aspidistra _não era uma samambaia, mas lhe deu pena. De todos os modos, era uma planta linda.

Kate a chamou no meio da amanhã e Bella esteve encantada de saber algo de sua irmã, embora não demorou para ter que enfrentar-se a algumas incômodas perguntas.

- Quanto tempo tem até que o divórcio seja definitivo? - perguntou.

- Pois não estou do todo segura... - reconheceu repentinamente tensa por ter que falar da única coisa em que tinha evitado pensar nos últimos dias.

- Não seja tola. Tem que sabê-lo - pressionou-a sua irmã sem o menor olhar.

Bella nunca tinha querido o divórcio. Edward o tinha solicitado fazia uns meses depois da regulamentar a separação de dois anos e ela tinha assinado os papéis por orgulho; mas tinha chorado toda a noite depois de fazê-lo.

Depois disso a petição tinha passado aos tribunais e embora não tivesse querido prestar muita atenção ao processo, sabia que deviam passar seis semanas e um dia até obter a sentença definitiva. Estava segura de que o ditto período não podia ter transcorrido ainda e de que ainda havia uma pequena possibilidade de que Edward mudasse de opinião e decidisse continuar casado com ela.

- Isabella! - chamou-a sua irmã impacientemente. - Escute... - já não queria continuar falando do divórcio. Enquanto procurava a maneira de lhe dar a notícia da viagem, abriu o envelope que lhe tinham mandado seu correio de Oxford. Parecia que só continha o catálogo de sementes que ela mesma tinha pedido... Possivelmente o melhor fosse ser sincera com sua irmã.

- Edward e eu vamos a Itália esta tarde.

- Sério? Me alegro muito por vocês - disse em um tom surpreendentemente animado.

- De verdade?

- Claro, por que não ia alegrar me? Eu também tenho algo que lhe contar... o dia que confundi seu extrato bancário com o meu e o abri... e não pude evitar comprovar que Edward tinha ingressado uma soma muito generosa.

- Meu deus! Está segura?

- Bom, você lhe pediu um pouco de dinheiro e ele não se atrasou. Seus números vermelhos desapareceram. Ingressou-lhe um quarto de milhão de libras! - anunciou emocionada.

- Tanto? Não pode ser - concluiu paralisada.

- É estupendo para ambas. Estou desejando começar de novo agora que pode me fazer um empréstimo livre de interesses.

- Um empréstimo?

- Vamos, agora que voltou com Edward... poderá prescindir de cem mil libras para que eu comece meu novo negócio...

Bella respirou fundo sem saber o que dizer ante tão direta petição.

- Mas eu não voltei com Edward, ao menos não como você acredita. Não sei se vamos continuar juntos - confessou aflita. - Sinto muito, mas não posso emprestar seu dinheiro.

- Por que não? Lhe sobra! - assinalou Kate frustrada. - Mas está se deitando com ele, não?

Bella preferiu ignorar o comentário de sua irmã.

- O primeiro é que esse dinheiro estava destinado a resolver meus problemas econômicos e garantir o bem-estar de Masen. Eu agora mesmo não tenho nenhum salário, nem minha própria casa, mas sim tenho que fazer frente à hipoteca - recordou-lhe incômoda. - A situação em que estou é temporária...

- Está-me dizendo que agora é a amante de Edward?

Aquela pergunta foi como uma navalha.

- Olhe, eu adoraria poder ajudá-la, mas neste momento...

- Não, você não adoraria, porque sempre foi uma egoísta! - espetou sua irmã irada por não ter obtido o que queria. - Edward está fazendo o que quer com você. Não posso acreditar. Há três anos se negava a deitar-se com ele até que estivessem comprometidos...

- Kate... por favor! - interrompeu-a envergonhada.

- E agora só tem que ingressar uma boa soma de dinheiro para que se comporte como uma qualquer!

E com esse ofensivo final, Kate deu por terminada a conversa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**AMANTE E ESPOSA**

_**Capítulo 9**_

- VOCÊ VAI SE ENCANTAR COM O II Palazzetto - assegurou Edward

entusiasmado.

Bella duvidava muito que fosse encantá-la o que previa seria um luxuoso edifício cheio de mármore e ouro. Edward era muito aficionado aos

luxos, ao fim e ao cabo se criou em uma vila romana do século dezesseis.

Entretanto toda essa opulência a fazia Bella se sentir incômoda, mas jamais

tinha esperado que Edward vivesse em condições modestas por ela.

Fazia um dia glorioso. A limusine ia atravessando um denso bosque sob o

sol radiante para depois acessar uma levantada estrada rural flanqueada por

carvalhos que ia dar num enorme prado cheio de papoulas e flores silvestres.

No alto de uma colina, divisou a elegante torre com telhado de terracota que

coroava uma antiga casa que encaixava à perfeição na paisagem. Era uma

construção de pedra tão bela que Bella abriu os olhos para memorizar sua

imagem.

Já antes de que o veículo estacionasse na entrada, Bella acreditou estar

experimentando um _deja vu. _Três anos atrás, tinham passado sua lua de mel

em uma moderna vila dotada da mais adiantada tecnologia; Edward tinha

estado encantado, mas ela tinha achado o lugar frio e sem encanto. Durante

aquela muito curta semana na Toscana, ela não tinha deixado de admirar as

antigas vilas, o que tinha provocado as brincadeiras de Edward, que tinha

elaborado uma lista das características que teria tido a casa de seus sonhos.

Tratava-se de um edifício de pedra, com uma torre que ofereceria umas belas vistas. Aquela casa imaginária teria estado convocada em uma colina rodeada de bosque que a manteria separada de qualquer moléstia do mundo exterior. E ali estava frente a ela, a casa de seus sonhos, que seu marido tinha comprado um mês depois da separação. Aquilo era muito para qualquer

mulher...

Desceu da limusine sem comentar a semelhança do edifício com sua casa

imaginária, de fato manteve um silêncio absoluto. Um governanta e um

mordomo saíram a seu encontro e saudaram Masen com o maior carinho.

- Sue chegará amanhã pela manhã para ajudá-la a cuidar de Masen - anunciou Edward.

Bella pestanejou rapidamente.

- O que disse?

- Não foi tão difícil encontrar seu número na lista de telefônica. Chamei-a e

lhe propus trabalhar para você em tempo integral...

- Mas eu não preciso...

- Está tudo organizado - interrompeu-a em seguida-. Sue está encantada e

desejando começar. Diz que sentiu falta da Masen.

Bella respirou tão fundo e tão forte para tentar acalmar-se que teve medo

de explodir.

- E suponho que em nenhum momento ocorreu-lhe que possivelmente

devia me consultar a respeito.

- Sim me ocorreu, mas depois decidi não fazê-lo.

Olhou-o com incredulidade, mas ele se limitou a encolher os ombros.

- Está acostumada a cuidar dele sozinha e se sente culpada por delegar a

outros. Mas pensei que nos virá bem poder relaxar de vez em quando sem

nos preocupar com Masen. Reservar algum tempo só para nós dois não é um

crime, _mia gioia._

Bella deteve o olhar naqueles profundos olhos e esteve a ponto de sorrir

porque acabava de empregar as palavras perfeitas para convencê-la.

- Suponho que tem razão.

Tomando-a pela mão, levou-a ao interior da casa, que não tinha nada que

invejar o aspecto exterior. Todos os espaços estavam decorados com um

delicioso estilo rústico que despertou a curiosidade de Bella sobre quem se

teria encarregado da decoração. E quanto mais via daquele maravilhoso

lugar, mais imaginava Lauren Mallory decidindo a localização de cada móvel

e cada complemento. Voltou a respirar fundo, dessa vez em um intento por

controlar tão turbulentas emoções. Estava-lhe custando um grande esforço

não perguntar-se quantas mulheres teriam desfrutado da mesma visita junto

à Edward.

Subiram à torre para contemplar as fantásticas vistas, que pareciam tiradas

de um conto de fadas. Mas Bella era incapaz de desfrutar, não podia tirar a

dúvida da cabeça; e embora se prometeu não dizer nada, a tortura era mais

do que podia suportar.

- Em nossa lua de mel... prometeu-me uma casa exatamente igual a esta. -

disse por fim arrastando as palavras.

- E como já disse, sempre cumpro o prometido— brincou ele.

Bella estava tão tensa que não entendia como não lhe quebravam os

ossos. Como podia ser tão obtuso? Acaso pensava que estava elogiando seu

bom gosto? A visita continuou com um precioso quarto azul claro, sua cor

preferida. Deixando-se levar pelo mesmo impulso que teria levado a um

detetive até a prova de um crime, foi direto até uma porta que, como

suspeitava, dava ao banheiro. E ali estava, a banheira redonda de seus

sonhos!

- Odeio você! - gritou-lhe contendo as lágrimas.

Edward se apoiou sobre a cômoda de madeira maciça e a observou

impassível.

— _Santo céu... _Não posso acreditar nisso. O que é o que aconteceu?

- Comprou a casa de meus sonhos depois de que eu o abandonei e a

profanou com outras mulheres! - explicou irada. - Como se atreve a me trazer

aqui?

- Provavelmente queria recordá-la que abandonou um sujeito maravilhoso,

b_ela mia _- replicou com fria clareza. - O que está vendo não é o que você

acredita... tudo isto demonstra a fé que tinha em você.

- O que se supõe que significa isso?

- Eu pensava que voltaria. Quando partiu de nossa casa, não me ocorreu

por um momento que fosse o fim de nosso casamento.

Antes de continuar observou a expressão ofendida de seu rosto.

- Uma semana depois que fosse, informaram-me da existência deste lugar.

Antes disso havia visto muitas outras casas - começou a lhe explicar

detalhadamente. - Assim que vi as fotos de II Palazzetto soube que era o que

você queria. Comprei-a porque sinceramente acreditava que não demoraria

para recuperar a prudência e voltar para meu lado.

Bella aceitou com um nó na garganta uma explicação que jamais teria

imaginado.

- Se isso for certo...

- Não duvide de minha palavra – avisou cravando-lhe o olhar. - Já o fez uma vez e teve umas conseqüências devastadoras - recordou-lhe sem piedade. - Acreditei que tinha aprendido a lição.

- Sim, aprendi uma ou duas lições - contra-atacou com uma amarga

gargalhada. - Eu o julguei mau, mas teria estado encantada de que me

convencesse de sua inocência, se tivesse se incomodado em tentá-lo. Mas não

se importava o bastante para ir em minha busca e lutar por mim.

- Isso é mentira.

- Foi muito orgulhoso e eu feri seu amor próprio ao não acreditar em você;

por isso decidiu me castigar - disse Bella com uma amarga dor na voz.

- Isso é desatinado.

- Não, não o é. Estava jogando à roleta russa com nosso casamento e

comprou esta casa pensando que voltaria me arrastando - a atitude de

aparente relaxamento de Edward estava deixando-a louca.

- Foi muito cruel. Estava tão zangado comigo por não me dobrar que me deixou partir. E agora não pode deixar de me jogar a culpa do fracasso de nosso casamento. Pode que eu não fosse uma boa esposa, mas certamente você foi muito pior marido. Eu já era infeliz muito antes que Tanya Denali começasse a inventar histórias!

No rosto de Edward pôde observar uma ligeira reação às suas palavras.

- Pode-se saber em que se baseia tal acusação?

- Nosso casamento veio abaixo porque eu nunca o via. Para você o

primeiro era o trabalho e sempre que podia, aproveitava para me fazer ver a

pouca importância que eu tinha em seus planos. Na realidade você não

queria estar casado porque sempre continuou se comportando como se

estivesse solteiro...

_- Per meraviglia! _É culpa minha que você aceitasse algo? Do que serve se

queixar de como a tratava com dois anos de atraso? - de repente cruzou o

quarto para ela falando com todo volume. - Quando me casei com você tinha

vinte e sete anos e não era tão amadurecido como eu acreditava. Realmente

não sabia como me comportar.

- Não pensei que necessitasse um livro de normas!

- Pois me teria sido muito útil. Meus pais sempre tiveram vidas separadas,

de fato é incrível que morreram no mesmo acidente de avião porque jamais

foram juntos a nenhum lugar - admitiu de maneira cortante. - Meu pai tinha

contínuas aventuras. Odiavam-se um ao outro.

Bella ficou muda ante tamanha explicação. Seus pais tinham morrido

muito antes de que ela o conhecesse e jamais lhe tinha ocorrido pensar que

procedesse de uma família tão infeliz.

— Alice nunca me contou...

- Alice era só uma menina quando morreram e não vi motivo para desiludila.

- Mas deveria ter me contado isso .

Edward levantou o olhar surpreso.

— Por que? Não tem nada que ver com o que aconteceu entre nós. Só queria fazê-la ver que meus pais não me deram um padrão de conduta para levar a vida caseira e feliz que você queria.

Era curioso ouvi-lo dizer nesse momento, depois de uma semana inteira de

feliz vida caseira. Mas obrigado por fim se zangou tanto para falar

desenfreadamente tinha conseguido entender muitas coisas da época em que

tinham vivido juntos. De fato, com esses antecedentes era incrível que se

atrevesse sequer a pedir a alguém que se casasse com ele.

- De verdade comprou esta casa para mim? - perguntou-lhe então com

doçura.

Edward lhe lançou um duro olhar, mas de repente ela se sentia muito mais

segura de si mesma.

- Sim, comprou-a para mim — se respondeu a si mesma. - Este estilo

rústico não vai muito, não? Em seus olhos apareceu um brilho de provocação.

- Há alguns prazeres da vida rural que avalio enormemente, _bela mia._

De repente Bella recordou vividamente a paixão desenfreada que tinham

compartilhado sobre um prado verde fazia três anos. Certamente ele estava

recordando o mesmo porque se aproximou dela muito lentamente com o

mesmo desejo refletido no olhar. Em uns segundos o ar se encheu de

sensualidade e Bella se viu possuída por uma necessidade que devia

satisfazer imediatamente. Edward viu surpreso como ela tirava os sapatos.

- Imaginei-a tantas vezes neste mesmo quarto - confessou-lhe enquanto

fechava a porta. Ela respondeu com um sorriso de satisfação ao mesmo

tempo em que desabotoava o vestido. - Continue por favor.

Desabotoou o prendedor sem afastar os olhos dele nem um instante porque

ele tampouco podia retirar os dela. Arqueou as costas e deixou que o objeto

de encaixe caísse ao chão.

- Não pare...

Quando a última peça de tecido estava no chão, Bella ficou olhando-o

com o rosto acalorado e um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

- Vem aqui - pediu-lhe com um fio de voz.

Edward se despojou da camisa com tal ímpeto que saíram voando um par de

botões. Ela o observava ali de pé, com seu corpo pálido e magro que era uma

espécie de ímã para sua atenção e para seu mais que evidente interesse.

- Quando se tornou tão descarada? - perguntou ele fascinado.

- Depois de estar uma semana com você - sussurrou ela sentindo-se

deliciosamente selvagem e sem vergonha.

- Nunca trouxe nenhuma outra mulher para esta casa - confessou tirando

os jeans. - Sempre vim em busca de tranqüilidade e solidão.

Aquele lugar era para ela. Deveria havê-lo sabido, disse-se ditosa. Edward

pôs uma mão sobre a turgidez daquele seio pequeno mas firme e depois

desceu a boca até saborear o mamilo rosado que o coroava provocando com

seu movimento um gemido de prazer.

Cada terminação nervosa do corpo de Bella respondeu com um autêntico

espasmo e enchendo o espaço entre suas coxas de uma cálida umidade. Foi

ela que o levou até a cama e tombou sob aquele corpo masculino e poderoso.

- Desejo-a tanto que me dói - disse-lhe olhando-a apaixonadamente.

- E o que está esperando? - sussurrou ela adorando cada feição de seu rosto

-. Sou toda sua.

- Não o foi quando me abandonou... –

- Se eu posso perdoá-lo... você pode me perdoar - interrompeu-o desejosa de

resolver tão doloroso tema. - Voltei e vou ficar.

Edward respondeu à sua afirmação com uma paixão e um anseio que a

deixou exausta mas incrivelmente satisfeita. Incapaz de mover-se pelo prazer que lhe tinha proporcionado seu herói, Bella ficou morta em seus braços.

- Como estive? - perguntou-lhe ele malicioso.

- Precisa de um pouco mais de prática - respondeu sorrindo para si mesma.

Lhe levantou o queixo para obrigá-la a olhá-lo, mas o que fez foi rir às

gargalhadas.

- Isso é uma queixa, _bela mia?_

- Masen deve acreditar que nos perdemos - disse de repente com certo

sentimento de culpa. - Deveríamos nos levantar antes que sinta nossa falta.

Edward se dirigiu à ducha obdientemente e ela ficou uns segundos tão

prazerosamente relaxada que poderia ter ficado adormecida se nesse

momento não tivesse divulgado o telefone e não tivesse tido que responder.

- Bella? - disse a voz ao outro lado depois de um silêncio. - É você? De

verdade é você? - perguntaram com um entusiasmo que lhe era muito

familiar. - Não posso acreditar!

Era a irmã de Edward, Alice. Bella caiu em si despertando de repente e

por completo.

- Meu Deus... está com Edward em II Palazzetto! Estão outra vez juntos. Isso quer dizer que virão ao meu casamento no sábado. É o melhor presente que poderia me ter feito! - exclamou a jovem emocionada. - Ia vir sem me avisar?

- Espere, vou chamar Edward - Bella deixou cair o telefone como se

queimasse. Não sabia o que lhe dizer, durante o tempo que tinha estado com

Edward, afeiçoou-se muito à Alice, mas quando ao abandoná-lo, ela tinha

defendido seu irmão com unhas e dentes. Só de pensar agora, dava-lhe muita

raiva ter-se negado a escutá-la, mas naquele momento lhe tinha parecido

mais simples perder o contato com a jovem.

Chamou Edward e tentou não sentir-se ferida por que não lhe tivesse

contado que sua irmã ia casar-se. Possivelmente tivesse planejado levá-la ao

casamento de surpresa. Fosse como fosse, certamente agora ia ser lhe muito

difícil não fazê-lo.

- Alice está planejando sair com sua amigas manhã à noite e quer que vá

com elas - contou-lhe Edward quando ela saiu da ducha e ainda ao telefone

com sua irmã. - Estou tentando lhe explicar que a você essas coisas não vão. -

Mas a rebelde que tinha dentro de si se levantou para lhe demonstrar que

se equivocava.

- Pois se engana... Ficarei encantada de ir, lhe agradeça por me convidar.

Edward a olhou com gesto de desaprovação e surpresa, o que fez com que

Bella se sentisse como uma anciã que fosse sair com adolescentes, embora

na realidade Alice só tinha quatro anos menos que ela.

- Com quem se casa? - perguntou Bella depois de ter conversado um

momento com a futura noiva.

- Com Jasper, um arquiteto que está louco por ela.

- Me alegro muito por ela - disse baixando a cabeça. - Explicou como estão as coisas entre nós? - sondou agradecida pela desculpa por poder fazê-lo. -Porque estava chegando a umas conclusões...

- Já sabe como é minha irmã. Deixe que acredite o que quiser até depois do

casamento - sugeriu Edward sem a menor expressão no rosto.

- Tem a intenção de me levar ao casamento?

-Acredito que não temos outra opção agora que já sabe que está na Itália.

Não era uma resposta muito romântica, por isso Bella deduziu que se não

fosse pela chamada de Alice, jamais lhe teria ocorrido levá-la a uma festa

tão familiar. Bella estava consciente de que sua aparição ia causar sensação

entre seus amigos e parentes. Além disso, ao dizer de um modo tão evasivo,

Edward tinha esquivado a oportunidade de deixar claro o que havia entre eles. Naquele momento se arrependeu de ter respondido à chamada. Embora

possivelmente estivesse muito sensível, repensou mais devagar; possivelmente ainda era cedo para falar de sua nova relação. Ao fim e ao

cabo, esperar que um homem como Edward falasse de relações ou sentimentos era como lhe pedir a lua. Não devia esquecer que era o mesmo sujeito que tinha preparado o pedido de casamento no Longchamp com champanhe, morangos e diamantes e logo se limitou a dizer: «Bom... fará?»

- Se farei o que? - tinha perguntado ela observando o anel enquanto rezava

pelo que fosse certo o que pensava e desejava com todas suas forças.

- Que se você... e eu - tinha tentado lhe dar a entender com óbvia

frustração.

- É de casamento que não estamos falando? - tinha sussurrado Bella.

- Primeiro vem o compromisso.

- Mas o objetivo é o casamento? Sem prévio aviso, um malévolo sorriso apareceu em seus deliciosos lábios.

_- Sim, mia amata. _O objetivo é o casamento. Tinha-a chamado «minha

amada» e isso tinha sido o mais perto que tinha estado de uma declaração de

amor. Ela o tinha amado muito para pressioná-lo, sempre tinha pensado que

sua incapacidade para falar dos sentimentos dava a entender precisamente a

profundidade de ditos sentimentos e tinha despertado um curioso

sentimento de amparo para ele.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Edward mantinha uma reunião com o capataz da fazenda, ela levou Masen ao jardim e se sentou para desfrutar de uma xícara de café e seu catálogo de sementes.

Só quando abriu o envelope que lhe tinham enviado de Oxford se deu conta

de que o que tinha tomado pela folha de pedidos era na realidade uma carta.

E não era uma carta qualquer, a não ser uma de seu advogado nem mais nem

menos. Um suor frio lhe umedeceu as mãos e a frente.

Era uma carta breve e direta. Depois de ter tentado entrar em contato com

ela durante toda a semana, seu advogado lhe escrevia para lhe comunicar que

a sentença de divórcio já era definitiva. O café que acabava de beber se

tornou ácido. Levantou a cabeça e olhou Masen, que brincava encantado com

umas peças de construção.

Seus pensamentos se dispararam sem que pudesse fazer nada a respeito.

Estava divorciada. Já não estava casada com Edward. Já não era sua esposa nem ele seu marido. Lhe revolveu o estômago ao pensar em sua estupidez. Por

que não tinha chamado seu advogado para averiguar quando saía a

sentença? Do que lhe tinha servido evitar o que estava ocorrendo? Como

tinha estado tão louca de pensar que ainda restava tempo para o milagre?

Mas Edward já tinha avisado, não era certo? Havia-lhe dito uma e outra vez

que seu casamento estava acabado e é obvio, tinha razão. Com certeza ele já

sabia que estavam divorciados. Olhou bem a carta e se fixou na data; Edward

devia sabê-lo há pelo menos alguns dias. Mas não lhe havia dito nem uma

palavra. Mas claro, o que ia esperar? Edward Cullen era muito inteligente

para encarregar-se de dar tão más notícias. Claro que também era possível

que acreditasse que ela já sabia e tinha seguido seu exemplo de não

mencioná-lo sequer. Não, estava sendo muito generosa, decidiu destroçada

pela dor e o arrependimento. Edward sabia.

As lágrimas lhe queimaram os olhos antes de começar a cair. Bom, seu final

feliz de conto de fadas era já impossível. Certamente aquele divórcio era a

resposta a todas as perguntas que tinha estado fazendo-se durante os últimos dez dias. Ele estava disposto a deitar-se com ela, mas tinha permitido que o processo de divórcio seguisse adiante. Não tinha feito a menor tentativa de salvar seu casamento porque, ao contrário dela, não apreciava o que ainda sobrava dele. Obviamente, o que ela tinha acreditado ingenuamente que tinham recuperado era só produto de sua estúpida imaginação.

Agora devia pensar no que fazer. A primeira coisa que precisava era evitar

Edward e encontrar um pouco de tempo para si mesma. Assim que estivessem

em Roma, insistiria em que precisava comprar algo para sair com as amigas

de Alice e assim poderia passar umas horas sozinha. Tinha que decidir se

devia confrontar o temporal e ficar ou render-se e fugir.

O que não conseguia entender era por que a teria levado a Itália;

possivelmente pensava que tinha que continuar deitando-se com ela para

poder passar mais tempo com Masen, ou possivelmente fora uma vingança

por haver-se atrevido a abandoná-lo. Ou possivelmente fosse certo que

gostava do sexo com ela. E ela tinha concordado gostosa...

- Acredito que Masen necessita de um pouco de água e sabão - anunciou

Edward de repente fazendo-a levantar o olhar para seu filho, que lhe tinha

tirado o batons da bolsa e pintou todo o rosto. Bella tirou as lágrimas do

rosto e se alegrou de não ter dado via livre ao pranto.

O que não podia fazer era falar porque as lágrimas pareciam haver ficado

na garganta. Não sabia se estava mais zangada com Edward ou consigo mesma, mas certamente podia sentir que sob o aborrecimento jazia uma terrível humilhação.

Foi justo nesse momento no que chegou Sue e ela o agradeceu

enormemente.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou-lhe Edward assim que entraram na casa e

Sue levou a Masen.

- Nada... o que ia acontecer?

- Não sei, mas sei que aconteceu algo - replicou Edward com certeza. - Por que quer ir sozinha esta tarde? Você odeia ir às compras.

- Não sempre.

- Eu gostaria de acompanhá-la - disse-lhe tomando a mão.

- Não pode. Talvez vou ao cabelereiro - desculpou-se de repente.

Quando LEdward saiu do quarto, Bella tirou a aliança de casamento e a

deixou em cima da cômoda. A aliança tinha sido um símbolo de seu

casamento e já não queria continuar usando-a. Agora tinha que reconsiderar

a relação que tinham nas condições atuais. No melhor dos casos, estava tendo

uma aventura com seu ex-marido e no pior, converteu-se em sua amante e

mantida; um pouco menos respeitável que ser sua esposa e certamente muito

menos seguro em termos de compromisso. As duas opções que tinha eram

aceitar a situação ou rejeitá-la. Naquele mesmo momento reconhecia que

odiava Edward tanto como o amava.

Era o melhor momento para que Alice batesse na porta e depois entrasse

como um torvelinho com um radiante sorriso nos lábios.

- Esta noite vamos passar isso de medo - assegurou sua ex-cunhada lhe dando um forte abraço. - Mas não importa que conte a Edward... Continua me tratando como se fosse uma menina!


	10. Chapter 10

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**AMANTE E ESPOSA**

_**Capítulo 10**_

NÃO DEVERIA sair vestida assim! Como se não tivesse ouvido Edward, Bella colocou mais de rímel. O que tivesse colocado não era assunto dele. Tinha estado às compras com Alice, que tinha sido a acompanhante perfeita para tirá-la de seus tristes pensamentos. O caso era que a jovem a tinha convencido a comprar uma minissaia de couro cor nata, um Top verde claro e umas botas que lhe chegavam até os joelhos.

- Está muito sexy... - admitiu Edward tentando controlar seu mau gênio. - Ponha esse tipo de roupa para mim, mas não saia assim à rua. Não é correto.

- Acredita que sou muito velha e formal para mostrar os joelhos? - perguntou Bella muito tensa.

- Não, mas vai atrair o tipo de atenção que tanto a incomoda. Os homens não a deixarão em paz - assegurou Edward enquanto se perguntava que demônios lhe passava pela vigésima vez desde que tinham saído de II Palazzetto. Durante a viagem a Roma tinha falado com Sue ou com Masen, mas tinha se empenhado em deixá-lo à margem uma e outra vez. Tinha-o cuidadoso um par de vezes, mas em nenhum momento se atreveu a enfrentar seus olhos.

Foi então quando reparou na aliança de casamento que havia na cômoda e automaticamente se fixou na mão de Bella, completamente nua. Foi como se lhe tivessem dado um murro na boca do estômago.

- Você tirou a aliança - disse ele com aparente tranqüilidade.

- Agora que estamos divorciados, não tem muito sentido que continue usando-a – Bella se sentiu orgulhosa do tom de voz que lhe saiu.

- Surpreende-me que tenha tirado isso, _mia cara _— confessou ele com sinceridade e fazendo um esforço para não reagir ao fato de que tivesse descoberto que já estavam divorciados. Preferiu concentrar-se no assunto do anel, que por certo teve que admitir era enormemente importante para ele. - Acredito que deveria voltar usá-lo.

- Pois eu não, pertence ao passado. Eu já não sou sua esposa, não me sentiria cômoda com ele.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor se apoderou do lugar, mas ela continuou maquiando-se como se nada houve acontecido.

- Quando se inteirou que o divórcio era definitivo? - perguntou Edward abruptamente.

- Seguro que se deu conta de que não sabia... Eu gostaria que me houvesse dito.

Edward procurou uma desculpa para o indesculpável.

- Não me pareceu importante.

Teve que apertar os dentes para não soltar as palavras de fúria que lhe acumulavam na boca. Para ela seu casamento tinha sido muito importante.

- O que quero dizer é que... - tentou arrumá-lo consciente de quão mau tinha divulgado. -... O que importa é que estamos juntos... Muito juntos.

- E divorciados - acrescentou ela sem poder conter-se.

- Mas somos muito mais felizes do que quando nos casamos - explicou agora com intensidade. - Sabemos o que saiu errado e não nos faz falta nenhuma licença de casamento que nos diga que o que temos vale a pena.

Tinha que admitir que estava impressionada. Ao menos tinha demonstrado que valorizava sua relação e que acreditava que tinham futuro, mas dentro dela continuava a dor de saber que já não eram marido e mulher.

- Por favor coloque isso outra vez - pediu-lhe lhe dando o anel.

- Já disse que não - recordou-lhe agüentando a vontade de lhe dizer que se queria que usasse seu anel, não deveria ter-se divorciado dela.

- As pessoas pensarão que é solteira.

- Sou.

_- Dannazione... _Que demônios quer dizer isso? - mas não houve resposta, Bella se limitou a franzir o cenho. - E o que significa toda essa maquiagem? Normalmente não põe nem batom e hoje se pintou como uma Mona. Qualquer um pensaria que sai à caça.

- Com sua irmã... seria pouco inteligente - Bella ficou em pé ocultando um sorriso. Possivelmente tinha esperado que se vestisse toda de negro e ficasse chorando por haver sido informada de que estavam divorciados. Pois se alegrava de não ter completado suas expectativas.

Assim que limusine pôs-se em marcha, Alice a olhou com um sorriso maravilhado.

- Edward estava muito ciumento... é encantador. Eu tinha uma imagem muito fria de meu irmão, mas estava apavorado só porque está muito bonita e vai sair comigo.

- Você acha? - perguntou reconfortada.

- Não pensei que veria chegar este dia, mas sim, acredito. Jasper tinha convidado Edward para sair com ele e seus amigos e lhe havia dito que não; mas aposto o que quiser que agora vai. Supõe-se que os veremos meia-noite.

Do canto escuro em que estava sentada, Bella viu Edward assim que entrou na discoteca. Ia com um grupo, mas ela só viu a ele e ao fazê-lo, o coração lhe deu um tombo dentro do peito. Tinha planejado fazê-la dura, mas o certo era que lhe alegrava comprovar que tinha decidido sair.

Levava toda a noite sorrindo tanto que lhe doía a mandíbula e rejeitando aos homens que tinham se aproximado. As amigas de Alice debatiam se seu incrível poder de atração daquela noite residia na minissaia ou nas botas, mas a verdade era que ela não deixava de pensar que deveria ter feito caso a Edward. Embora tivesse pensado que seria agradável sentir-se admirada, não tinha demorado para aparecer o mesmo pânico que havia sentido na adolescência.

Também tinha pensado em tudo o que Edward havia dito com mais calma e, para ser justa com ele, tinha sido um pouco tarde para anular o divórcio.

Devia ser realista; só fazia dez dias que haviam voltado juntos. Também tinha razão em que estavam mais juntos agora do que tinham estado nunca. Sem lugar a dúvidas, agora o compreendia muito melhor e certamente o amava muito mais do que nunca. Perdê-lo uma vez a tinha feito muito infeliz, mas também a tinha feito mais forte e independente. Que importância tinha uma aliança de casamento em tudo isso? Não era a resposta mágica a nada, decidiu com alegria.

Edward se sentou a seu lado e a atraiu para ele sem afastar seus intensos olhos verdes dos dela. Não importava quem se movesse antes, o caso foi que em só uns segundos suas bocas se uniram com uma paixão que a iluminou por dentro como uma fogueira.

- Edward... - sussurrou sem fôlego.

- Casaremos outra vez logo que pudermos - prometeu Edward com um incrível sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

- Por que? - perguntou ela desconcertada.

- Faz você feliz estar casada, _bela mia _- murmurou ele brandamente. - E eu quero que seja feliz.

O efeito foi o mesmo como se a tivesse cravado com um ferro quente.

Certamente aquele homem era o rei das propostas de casamento. Sentiu a tentação de lhe dar uma bofetada, mas não estava segura de poderia parar com apenas uma. Como se atrevia?

- Também me faria muito feliz, claro - acrescentou Edward ao ver a expressão de seu rosto.

- Então tem um problema porque eu não quero voltar a me casar com você. Uma vez foi mais que suficiente

. - Quer que me ponha de joelhos aqui no meio?

Esteve a ponto de lhe dizer que sim para vê-lo implorar. Estava furiosa com ele.

- Que parte do não você não entendeu?

- Está me deixando louco... - grunhiu Edward com os olhos brilhantes.

- Me deixe que diga algo... estou muito contente de estar solteira...

- Esta tarde não parecia tão contente - replicou com secura. - O que mudou? É que gostou de algum destes arrumados moços?

- Estaria bem empregado!

- Mataria-o... se outro homem a tocasse, faria-o em pedaços com minhas próprias mãos! - jurou ferozmente. - Deixe de jogos. Por que não quer se casar comigo?

— Só me casaria por amor... e você não me ama.

A frustração mais selvagem se apoderou dos olhos de Edward, mas a agarrou pelas mãos para impedir que se afastasse.

- Bells... O silêncio se impôs tenso.

Bella esperou e esperou, mas ele só apertou a boca.

- Me deixe em paz! - exclamou retirando a mão.

Em meio daquela cena se aproximou um sujeito para falar com ela.

- Posso convidá-la para uma taça?

- Está comigo! - interveio Edward taxativamente.

- Vi-a empurrá-lo... Está incomodando-a? - tornou a perguntar a Bella.

- Será melhor que vá - advertiu-lhe Edward com uma arrepiante tranqüilidade que pôs Bella de cabelo em pé.

Esse foi o momento que ela optou para levantar-se para ir ao banheiro para fugir da situação e que Edward tivesse oportunidade de acalmar-se, mas ele foi mais rápido e antes de que tivesse podido sair do outro lado da mesa, tinha dado um murro no desconhecido.

Foi incrível a quantidade de homens que participaram livremente na tremenda briga que se desencadeou enquanto Bella e Alice os olhavam perplexas a uma prudente distância. A polícia não demorou para chegar e deter Edward e muitos outros.

- Não deixarei que meu irmão se esqueça nunca disto - riu Alice depois de saber que ninguém tinha ficado ferido, entretanto Bella estava horrorizada. Tinha sido tudo culpa dela. Tinha-lhe pedido que se casasse com ele e ela o tinha rejeitado quando ele menos esperava. Ela sabia que era um desastre para essas coisas, mas estava claro que não estava preparado para uma negativa. O que ainda não compreendia era como se colocou naquela briga sem sentido, jamais tinha feito algo assim. Bella pensou que deveria haver-se dado conta de que, ele fosse capaz de esconder muito melhor ela,

Edward também devia ter sofrido muita tensão nos últimos dias. A polícia não o deixou em liberdade até o dia seguinte, mas ao menos não houve nada contra ele. Os paparazzi o tinham fotografado saindo do local detido e tinham colocado a imagem em todos os jornais sob a manchete: _**«Cullen briga por sua ex-esposa».**_

Quando abriu a porta da sala de estar, Bella levantou a vista esperando ver Edward, e ficou paralisada ao encontrar-se com sua irmã.

- Kate!

- Continua zangada comigo? Dava-me medo ligar antes de vir, pensei que não queria me ver por ter sido tão grosseira com você da última vez que nos falamos.

Bella ficou em pé para saudá-la com um sorriso.

- Eu jamais faria isso, é minha irmã - assegurou-lhe com tranqüilidade. - Como se inteirou de onde eu estava?

- Imaginei. Edward celebrou aqui a festa de noivado... não se lembra?

Não, não recordava, mas não sentia saudades dado o quão nervosa tinha estado aquele dia.

- Que demônios a traz até a Itália?

- Há algo que tenho que lhe dizer. Provavelmente lhe deveria ter dito isso faz anos, mas não queria magoá-la. Entretanto, agora que voltou com Edward, acredito que é minha obrigação lhe dizer isso. - explicou sentando-se depois de sua irmã.

- Não sei do que está falando - murmurou Bella impaciente.

- Impressionou-me ver que tinham detido Edward por violência. - acrescentou com uma satisfação que não podia ocultar. - Apareceu em todos os jornais.

- Foi só um mal-entendido...

Bella olhou para o outro lado do cômodo porque acabava de aparecer Edward, lançou-lhe um sorriso que lhe pôs o coração de reverso e depois colocou o dedo indicador na boca para lhe pedir que não dissesse a Kate que estava ali.

- Eu não estaria tão segura. Possivelmente a próxima vez você seja a que bata...

- Não acredito - assegurou Bella entendendo por que Edward tinha preferido não entrar. - Mas não falemos disso.

- Sabe que eu não gosto de Edward. Alguma vez se perguntou por que? - continuou Kate como se ela não tivesse falado. - Pois é muito simples. Uns meses depois de casarem, Edward tentou me seduzir.

Bella sentiu como todo seu corpo ficava em tensão e nem sequer podia levantar o rosto para olhar Edward.

- E por que esperou todo este tempo para me contar isso?

- Não era necessário que soubesse quando estavam se divorciando. Mas agora que está vivendo outra vez com ele...

- Quanto dinheiro espera tirar dessa acusação, Kate? - interveio Edward de repente.

Visivelmente afetada pela interrupção, Kate ficou em pé de um salto.

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou inocentemente olhando-o à medida que se aproximava delas.

- Que sua ânsia de dinheiro deve ter algo a ver com esse conto - respondeu Edward com calma. - Não posso deixar passar isto. Vou ter que dizer a Bella outras coisas que tem feito...

- Não se atreva a contar a minha irmã mentiras sobre mim! - gritou Kate.

- Posso demonstrar tudo o que vou dizer - replicou ele. - Se guardei silêncio até agora foi só para proteger Bella, mas se você tentar nos prejudicar, terei que detê-la — murmurou com sincera tristeza enquanto olhava Bella.

- Kate arrebatou de seu falecido pai tudo o que tinha. Teve que pagar as dívidas de sua irmã várias vezes antes de morrer. E assim que casamos, veio para mim pedir dinheiro.

- Isso não é certo - rebateu a aludida.

- A loja estava em perigo mais uma vez e necessitava de um empréstimo - continuou explicando Edward. - Sabia que não era bom negócio, mas era sua irmã e você a queria muito, assim lhe fiz o empréstimo. Como esperava, nunca me devolveu isso, mas eu acreditei ter feito quanto podia por um membro de sua família...

- É tudo mentira - interrompeu-o Kate olhando sua irmã com olhos suplicantes. - Não pode confiar em nada do que disser. Acaso não sabe ainda?

- Agora compreendo por que estava tão empenhada em me afastar dele - disse Bella com um profundo suspiro. - Se nos reconciliávamos, não poderia acessar meu dinheiro. Sabia que Edward me contaria a verdade se inteirasse de que estava tentando me convencer de que lhe fizesse um empréstimo.

— Por que não escuta minha versão dos fatos? - voltou a gritar Kate. - Por que não acredita em mim?

- Porque sempre mente - respondeu Bellla com terrível tristeza. - E diz umas mentiras das mais descaradas, enquanto que Edward diz a verdade embora tenha que escandalizar até o diabo.

- Você merece um sujeito tão arrogante como ele! - atacou sua irmã mortificada antes de desaparecer do cômodo.

- É certo - assentiu Bella olhando por fim Edward, que parecia estar em estado de choque. - Agora mesmo volto - disse-lhe antes de ir atrás de sua irmã, que encontrou no vestíbulo chorando tudo que tinha que chorar.

- Não vá assim, fique aqui esta noite.

- Não agüento que seja amável comigo depois do que tentei fazer! Deveria me odiar!

- É minha irmã e está passando mal. Isso é a única coisa que importa.

Mas Kate não suportava a idéia de voltar a ver Edward e insistiu em partir. Bella lhe prometeu continuar em contato. Quando chegou ao cômodo, Edward parecia não poder deixar de olhá-la.

- Estive incrível, _mia cara. _Tinha tanto medo que acreditasse.

- Assim que apareceu me dei conta de que tramava algo. Deveria ter me contado sobre o empréstimo, teria sido melhor para ela também porque continuou gastando e aumentando suas dívidas.

- Tem um vício de gastar dinheiro, necessita de ajuda profissional. Mas... temos que continuar falando dos problemas de sua irmã?

— Não... — respondeu ela ruborizada.

- Poderá me perdoar pelo modo como me comportei ontem à noite?

- Sob esses trajes Armani há um homem das cavernas e eu não tinha nem idéia.

A cor apareceu também no rosto de Edward.

- Quando se pôs em pé pensei que foste tomar uma taça com esse sujeito. Por isso bati nele.

- Eu jamais teria feito algo assim!

— Vim abaixo quando disse que não queria se casar comigo. Tinha bebido e fiquei tão ciumento...

- Por que me conta tudo isso? - perguntou com os olhos totalmente abertos.

- Não quero voltar a perdê-la - confessou meigamente.

- Tanto o importaria?

Ele se pôs a rir.

- Como pode me perguntar isso? Você é a única que me importou sempre. Certamente pensa que tenho um modo muito estranho de demonstrá-lo, mas em minha defesa direi que não sabia quanto significava para mim até que me abandonou faz dois anos. Bella estava imóvel por medo de que se movesse, ele deixasse de falar. - Estive como morto durante meses, _bela mia. _Demorei mais de um ano para poder estar com outra mulher, e tive que fingir que era você.

Aquela confissão lhe cravou na alma e teve que fazer um esforço para não derramar as lágrimas que se amontoavam nos olhos.

- Então... por que não veio para me ver?

- Por orgulho, tinha razão. Acreditava que voltaria e quando não o fez, demonstrou-me que foi forte... Como ia eu ser tão fraco de perseguí-la? - perguntou dando-se conta de quão estúpido tinha sido. - Não teria admitido quão desgraçado era nem para mim mesmo.

— Eu não poderia voltar a vivê-lo - confessou ela. - Foi a dor mais dura de minha vida.

- E quando apareceu em meu escritório não soube o que fazer. Queria-a e não a queria. E não queria voltar a sofrer. Acreditava que queria castigá-la, mas logo comecei a me dar conta de que isso não era o que estava tentando fazer...

- Ah, não? - Bella estava perdida.

- Deixei que o divórcio continuasse em marcha porque precisava me assegurar de que continuaria comigo embora já não estivéssemos casados.

Coloquei-a à prova como uma criança. Queria que me demonstrasse que me amava...

- Eu queria exatamente o mesmo.

- Eu não sei como demonstrar que a amo - admitiu confuso.

Bella recordou a briga da noite anterior, ou o medo que tinha visto em seus olhos só uns minutos antes. Mas sobretudo pensou na maneira em que estava superando sua frieza e estava se obrigando a falar porque tinha medo de perdê-la. Voltou-se em seus braços e o estreitou com força.

- Diga-me isso e acreditarei.

- Amo você, _mia amata._

- Eu também o amo. Quer se casar comigo?

- Pensei que isso tinha que dizê-lo eu - disse ele tenso.

- É que a você não se dá muito bem, assim pensei que seria mais fácil se me encarregasse eu. Quer ou não?

- Sim, quero.

- Muito bem... mas há duas ou três condições - acrescentou maliciosamente. - Não é nada complicado. Só menos trabalho, alguma viajem ao estrangeiro de vez em quando e dois ou três filhos...

- E muito, muito sexo - participou Edward com uma encantadora gargalhada

-. Então já não voltará a tirar o anel nunca mais. Quando nos casamos?

- Assim que quiser - respondeu emocionada sabendo que dessa vez o fariam bem.

Um ano depois, Bella deu à luz uma menina a qual chamaram Carlie. Onze meses antes disso, Edward e Bella se casaram em uma tranqüila cerimônia que teve lugar em Londres com Alice e Jasper de testemunhas. E depois a vida tinha sido uma longa e maravilhosa lua de mel durante a qual tinham viajado pela Itália e Inglaterra acompanhados de Masen.

Edward tinha estabelecido seu escritório em Florência e tinha mandado construir uma enorme estufa em II Palazzetto para as samambaias de Bella.

Durante o gravidez, ela tinha escrito um entretido livro sobre o estudo das samambaias que estava vendendo muito bem entre os botânicos. Kate tinha se casado com um rico banqueiro e de vez em quando almoçava com Bella em Londres. Bella pensava que o amor tinha curado a extravagância de sua irmã, Edward acreditava que tinha sido o banqueiro com seu dinheiro.

Jake tinha se convertido em um cão de classe alta com colar de diamantes de imitação incluído e teria se tornado de tudo insuportável se tivesse podido se dar conta de que saía nas revistas. Edward e ele se tinham muito carinho, mas nenhum dos dois _estava _disposto a admiti-lo.

Três meses depois do nascimento de Carlie, Bella estava mais apaixonada por Edward do que nunca. Um dia, ela estava deitando a pequena no berço enquanto Masen já dormia placidamente em seu quarto, quando Edward chegou.

— Estão tão tranqüilos a esta hora do dia - sussurrou Edward encantado.

- Este lugar é mágico - disse Bella agradecendo a paz que sempre encontravam em II Palazzetto.

Edward afundou os dedos em sua juba chocolate e depois continuou lhe acariciando o rosto com os olhos cheios de amor.

- Você é o que há de realmente mágico em nossas vidas, _mia amata._

Apoiando-se sobre seu forte e acolhedor peito, Bella lhe ofereceu os lábios entreabertos e ele tomou com a sensualidade que sempre a fazia estremecer. Sentia-se feliz, amada e segura entre seus braços.

_**Fim!**_

_**E ai o que acharam...**_


End file.
